The Girl with the Sugar Lips
by MountainTop76
Summary: EPOV Retelling of The Man in the Elevator. Edward is lonely, although he doesn't know it. Could a new recruit to his company fill that hole? He thinks it's all about the sex, but maybe his emotions, and a certain donut loving, data shuffler, will change his mind. Only time, and some industrial embezzlement, will sort out this mess.
1. Chapter 1

**The girl with the Sugar Lips - Chapter 1**

Another Monday morning, another day of work, followed by another evening alone. I sigh as I get out of my car. Sam is running like clockwork, as usual. And that's exactly how I like it. Predicable. I look at my watch as Sam opens my door.

"Eight-oh-seven on the dot, Sam. I thought for one moment, when that bus pulled out in front of us, you'd fail for the first time in weeks. Nice move with the short cut down that side street." Sam used to drive in the secret service. He refuses to divulge details, but I suspect he drove some very important people around. He certainly knows some nifty moves when called upon.

"It was a risky maneuver, sir. It could easily have been blocked, but it payed off." He keeps his usual stoic features in place on his face, but I see his shoulders straighten slightly more. Driving me may not be as important, or as dangerous, as his previous role, but he sure takes pride in his work.

I smile and nod as I pass, dismissing him for the day as I approach elevator three, which, as usual, is sitting waiting for me. I've rigged the system so this elevator is always waiting for me in the mornings. Call me a control freak, most people do. I like to think it's just being efficient. Not many others are in the office this early so the other three elevators are more than sufficient to cope with the flow, and I don't like to be kept waiting.

I could be worse. I have a button I can press that allows me to prevent the doors opening on the way up or down, but I usually choose not you use it. I find it interesting to see some of the people who are arriving early. I also enjoy a little people watching. I don't get out much now to mix with those who work for me. It's amazing the gossip people will let slip in the elevator when they think you're engrossed with work on your phone. Admittedly, I am usually working on my phone: checking emails, reading reports, researching possible acquisitions. But I can multitask.

The elevator stops as usual at reception, having risen from the underground parking lot, and I vaguely notice the usual few people climb in.

Then I'm hit by a smell. The most delectable smell ever.

Donuts! I love donuts.

I look around, trying to find the source of the delicious aroma. There's the box. They're from my favorite company too. I'd recognize that packaging anywhere. They are my guilty pleasure. And who is that? She must be new. Or a temp perhaps? She's young. She can't be long out of college. Too young for me. Not that I'd be interested. But if I was, she'd certainly push my buttons. The shapely legs, the short-ish skirt, showing some skin, but still work appropriate. All ending in a lovely round ass.

I stop myself there before I can appraise the rest of her. She works for me. Ogling the staff in the elevator is beyond inappropriate. I look back at my phone.

Then I hear a sigh. It's from the new girl. She peeks under the lid of the donut box and sighs again.

"One couldn't hurt," I hear her mumble. Then I smile as she reaches inside and pulls out a sugar-coated, cream-filled donut. Fuck, that's my favorite. Is it hers too? I watch as she sinks her teeth into the sweet treat. She pulls back to chew, her lips covered in the sticky grains of sugar. I suddenly get hit with a picture of me licking those crumbs from her plumb red lips. Whoa! Where did that come from?

She lets out a small moan of pleasure, and much to my embarrassment, it goes straight to my cock.

Then her tongue peeks out. She sweeps it around her sugar-coated lips before sucking her lower lip into her mouth. And I'm done for. My pants are starting to feel too tight, and I realize I'm staring, my mouth gaping like a fish. I quickly shut it, looking away and trying to discretely adjust my pants.

How is she having this effect on me? I've not had this reaction to a woman in years. It must be the donuts. I glance at her again just as she's taking another bite. Shit. This is too much. I have to get out of here before I do something stupid. At every stop of the elevator, I will her to disembark, but she remains as more and more people leave us. What if I'm left alone with her? Will I be able to control myself? I take a deep breath and attempt to get a grip. I'm not some horny teenager. Of course, I can control myself.

The doors open at floor 23. By this point, there are only two people left, besides myself. The girl with the sugar lips and Mrs. Stevens. Mrs. Stevens has been with the company for years, and I know she works as one of the admin assistants on James Hunter's team. Her office is on the 23rd floor. I watch the girl with the sugar lips surreptitiously. Does she look like she's getting ready to leave? At least, she's finished the donut by now and ceased cleaning her lips. But there are still a few crystals of sugar resting, tempting me, at the corner of her mouth. I want to lick them off, then suck that bottom lip between mine, hold her close as she moans, much like she did with that first bite of donut. God, how I'd love to make her moan like that.

But then she's gone, with the briefest glance in my direction. I see her eyes open wide momentarily and a blush creep up her cheeks before the doors close.

The first thing I do when I get to my office is pull up the files of any new recruits. I need to know who she is. I wonder, again, briefly why she's had this effect on me. It's been years since I've even given another woman a second glance. I certainly didn't go around salivating over other women when I was with Lisa, and no one has attracted my attention since. I briefly stop my data search and open my "Lisa" file, bringing up a picture of my wife. My wife who, despite fighting her hardest to prevent it, left me three years ago. I run my finger across her cheek on the screen.

"What's happening to me, baby? Is this you throwing temptation in my path? I know you said you'd haunt me if I didn't move on, if I didn't allow myself to love again. Is this your idea of a joke?" I smile at her picture and sigh. It really is the sort of thing she'd do. "I'm not ready though. I still miss you so much." I roll my eyes, thinking over the last time I'd said that line. "Emmett's been trying to set me up. He and Rosalie had me over for dinner over the weekend. Them, another couple, and a lone girl. It was so obviously a set-up. It couldn't have been more embarrassing. I'm not sure what they'd told her or why they thought it would work. I'm afraid to say I was a little rude." I raise my hands as a sign of placation, hearing in my head how she would have responded.

She'd be so pissed with how I'd acted. In fact, she'd be pissed at a lot of things I do now. She used to be so outgoing, and I'd be the first to admit that I've been a little closed off since her death. For a while, it was my coping mechanism. I buried myself in my work as I was unable to deal with anything else. Now, I have to admit, it's become more of a habit. Maybe it's time to start changing that.

"I know, I know," I appease my dead wife. "It wasn't the poor girl's fault. I'll ask Emmett to apologize on my behalf."

I run my hands through my hair. "So, about this girl. The one from the elevator. You know I can't act on my feelings, right? She works for me, and she's so young. Besides, it's purely a physical reaction. I don't even know her name."

I contemplate how I could get to know her. Could I initiate a meeting? Take a stroll through her floor and happen to stop by to ask her a question. Search her personnel file for clues. I reject each one in turn. They are all completely out of character. I do not stalk my employees. I pride myself on having an inclusive, harassment-free workplace where everyone is treated on their merits, man or woman, old or young, gay or straight, able-bodied or physically impaired. If I caught any other employee acting like I was contemplating, they would be out on their ear.

I sigh and reluctantly close down the HR files I was about to search. I'm no stalker. The girl will have to remain a mystery, for now.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Alice's White Rabbit for beta-ing this in record time.

If you've not realised already this is EPOV of The Man in the Elevator. I'm going to post the bits of the story that interest me so I hope they interest you too. It may be able to be read as a story on its own, which is what I hope, or I may end up only doing those bits that add an insight. You'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm always on time.

I hate being late.

Getting in early to the office allows me time to read up on the morning's news, go through any urgent emails, check my schedule, and pull out and look through the files I'm going to need for the day, all before the phone starts ringing and Tanya starts bothering me with other people's demands.

It's time that allows me to be ahead of the game, to be in control of every meeting and potential situation I'm likely to meet that day.

This is why I'm annoyed as I enter elevator three almost twenty minutes late this morning.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact I'm now going to miss seeing a certain brunette who is also always on time in the morning. No, nothing to do with that at all.

I blame Emmett entirely. We'd arranged to go for a run together this morning, and he was late. Something about Rosalie not letting him out of bed. I stopped him there. I did not need to know the details of Rosalie's tactics for keeping her husband busy—in bed—in the early hours of the morning. I tried to cut the run short but failed to come up with an excuse he was willing to buy.

"Thanks, Sam. Sorry to break your record." I say as I exit the car and make my way to the elevator with a bowed head and a despondent feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think this is the first day I've arrived late in three months. Scrap that. I _know_ this is the first day. Not that I've been counting how long it's been since the girl with the sugar lips started with the company. That's right. I'm still resisting the urge to find out who she is. I limit my stalking to those few moments we share in the elevator each morning. Even so, it's surprising how much I've learned about her since that first day with the donuts.

For starters, I know she is very punctual. She is also always well presented. Her clothes are not expensive, but they are well selected. This all leads me to believe she is highly professional and takes her work seriously.

I also know the exact shade of red she turns when embarrassed. That piece of information came via an interaction I observed between her and one of my marketing managers, Mike Newton. The fucker had arrived early for some reason one morning and was making over the top and obvious attempts to flirt with her. To my relief, she didn't seem interested. But then, that got me thinking; does she already have a boyfriend? Is that why she rebuffed his advances? Or does she just not date at work? Or perhaps she's gay? Not that any of this matters to me. After all, I'm never going to act on the strange attraction I feel toward her.

I'm lost in my own thoughts about my sugar lips, when the elevator doors open at reception. I look up from my spot at the back of the carriage and straight into the deepest, most expressive brown eyes I've ever seen. _Her_ eyes. For a second, I can't look away, my heart rate picks up, and I feel like smiling. Instead, I force myself to focus back on my phone, reminding myself she's off limits.

It would appear the elevators are busy at this time of the day. I shuffle back slightly to make room, but still there are people all around me. More importantly, she's right in front of me. Normally, she takes up a spot on the other side of the elevator from me. But today, the fates have intervened. Not only is she late for work too, but the crowds have forced her to stand as close to me as is polite in this situation. Then she's suddenly closer. For some unexplainable reason, she leans back slightly until she abruptly stops as she comes up against my chest. This is too close. I can hear her breathing, I can smell her shampoo, and I can feel her chest rising and falling. I'm not sure how I'm going to get through this elevator ride like this.

The elevator stops at another floor, and, impossibly, more people get on, pushing everyone back. I can no longer think; she is so close. I feel her breath catch. Does she feel this too? This connection, this attraction? I try to shift my attention back on my phone. I was writing an email, but I'm not sure it makes any sense. But it's something to try to concentrate on. Something to hopefully distract me from her all-consuming presence.

As the elevator starts up again, I feel her lurch. Fuck, she's going to fall. It's no wonder with the heels she's wearing today. She's always unsteady in heels. I act on instinct, my hand reaching out, grabbing her around her waist, and pulling her back upright and, at the same time, into my chest. She feels good there. I don't want to let her go.

My hand lingers at her waist. I try my best to act like I'm not affected, like I'm not in both heaven and hell at the same time. I continue to type on my phone, but I've no idea what I'm writing, or if it is indeed even words.

Then she moves, rubbing her perfect little ass up against me, and I can't prevent my sharp intake of breath. Surely by now, she can feel the effect she's having on me? I feel her breath quicken, and her hips move again. Pushing back against me slightly and making me grow impossibly harder.

Oh, my sweet sugar lips. You feel this as much as I do, don't you?

I'm vaguely aware of people leaving the elevator, but as far as I'm concerned, there is only me and her, and as long as she is letting me, I'm making the most of this situation.

I tentatively start to move my hand down her thigh until I encounter the bottom of her skirt. Her skin is warm and soft under my fingers, and I allow them to explore.

Any moment, I'm expecting a negative reaction, but I'm thrilled when she leans back farther into me, her hips continuing their side-to-side motion. Yep, she wants this too. This may be my only chance, and I'm determined to make the most of it. I want to wrap my arm around her and pull her back into me. I'd love to be able to rip her clothes off and make her mine, but I need to remember we are in a crowded elevator. I need to be discreet.

I allow my thumb to stroke higher and higher with each pass, going up under her skirt and inching toward my goal. I know this is inappropriate, but in this moment, I just don't care, and she doesn't seem to either.

My time is limited. I'm no longer watching my phone but, instead, observing the numbers tick off on the digital elevator display. We are getting close to her floor.

My fingers reach their destination. I allow my thumb to make one final pass; this one across the thin material of her underwear, between her legs, and God, she is so wet. Then I withdraw my hand. We've arrived at the 21st floor.

I smile as I hear her give a small moan of frustration, but she makes no move to leave. I clear my throat in an attempt to alert her to our location.

She startles then rushes forward. Just as the doors are closing, she looks back at me. I commit to memory the dilation of her pupils and the rosy flush to her cheeks. It's a look I'd do almost anything to see again but know the likelihood is slim to none. None being the most likely.

I sigh deeply. What is going on with me?

TMitE

The day stretches. I keep finding myself staring out the window, thinking about my encounter with my sugar lips. When I do, I can't help but smile. The way she rubbed herself against me, the heat from her skin, the way her breathing hitched and sped, and the discovery of her damp underwear. Every moment was like a dream come true. I knew it never should or would be repeated, but I'm damned if I'm going to regret those moments.

It's because of my lack of attention that I find myself still in the office as the hour gets closer to midnight.

I phone down to Embry, my night security guard who should be manning the front desk at this time, to check all is safe and secure. He informs me I'm not the only one left in the building. That there is still one other employee working on floor 21. Floor 21. That's her floor.

As he talks, I bring up the stream from the security camera for that level. And there she is. The image is a little grainy, but I'd recognize her anywhere.

I let Embry know he doesn't need to check on the young lady, that I'll see to it myself.

I wonder what she's up to. As I watch, I see her getting ready to leave. Shit. I can't let her go yet.

"Embry, do me a favor. Shut down the elevators, except number three. Send that one up to me. No stops."

"Will do, Mr. Cullen." I hear him tapping away on the control panel in front of him. "All done, sir."

"Edward," I correct. If anyone has earned the right to call me by my first name it's Embry. His been with the company since I started it just over ten years ago.

"And I've told you before. When we're talking as friends, you're Edward. When you're being the bossy CEO, then you're Mr. Cullen."

I laugh. "Point taken. I'll try and lay off the bossy."

He joins me with one of his deep laughs before he quips, "I don't see that happening before hell freezes over."

As I've been talking, I've been multitasking. My computer is now closed down, and I'm making my way over to the elevators.

"You know I should fire your ass," I joke.

"And who else is going to put up with you in the middle of the night?"

His words ring true. Too true. The only other person I've found who was willing to put up with my nighttime ramblings was Lisa. I realize suddenly I've not been speaking to her as much recently. In fact, I'm struggling to remember the last time I opened up her file at work. Odd.

"On that upbeat note, I'll say goodnight," I grumble. "Give my love to your better half and kiss the rug rats for me. Be sure to tell her if she ever wants to trade up, I'm available and awaiting her call." It's a joke he's heard often enough, and one he laughs off, knowing I'd never go there. Don't get me wrong. His wife is a fine lady, but I'd never do that.

I climb into elevator three and push the button for floor 21. If my sugar lips has been working this late, she could do with a little stress relief.

TMitE

The elevator doors open, and I take in her startled look. I have so many questions about why she is still in the office at this time of night, but they all die on my lips as I take in her flushed cheeks and wide open eyes.

"Coming?" I ask as she continues to just stand there and stare.

"What? Umm … yeah," she seems to agree, stepping into the elevator. "Are you going down?" she asks as she leans forward, pressing the button for the first floor. It causes her butt to stick out in a tempting fashion, and I realize there is no way we are riding straight down to reception.

"Only if you'll let me," I say, unable to resist, and I'm rewarded by her cheeks developing that rosy blush I've hoped to illicit in her for weeks.

I hold her gaze as I slide my phone into my jacket pocket. Her cheeks seem to get impossibly redder, and I wonder what she's thinking about. Could she be remembering this morning when I touched her and she ground her ass into my pelvis?

I take a step toward her. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but in this moment, I want her, and I'll be damned if I'm not going to have her. I see her teeth sink into her bottom lip, and the look, combined with her doe eyes and her flushed cheeks, is too much. I reach forward and touch her, running my hand over her cheek, and release her lip from its torture. The things I've dreamed of doing to that lip, and now I have my chance. And if this morning is anything to go by, I know she wants it too.

"You have no idea what that look is doing to me right now. That whole big-eyed, innocent expression. But we both know you're not that innocent, don't we? I see the look you try to keep hidden. The look that says 'fuck me now.'"

I'm rewarded with a gasp, but she doesn't look away, and she doesn't contradict me.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this," I continue because, let's face it, I shouldn't. She works for me and could sue me for sexual harassment, but at this moment, I'm more than willing to take that risk. "But, fuck, I want to. I want you, and I'm a man who is used to getting what he wants. Besides, your performance this morning, and the look you're giving me now, leads me to believe you want this as much as I do."

I lean past her and press the elevator emergency stop button. The stop is not gentle, and I react quickly, knowing already she has a problem staying upright in her heels. I push her back against the door, holding her in place with my body, as my lips find her neck. And, God, it feels good. Her skin is so soft.

"I've been thinking about kissing you here all day," I tell her breathlessly as I suck on her skin. I know this is going to leave a mark, and the thought makes me smile. I like the idea of my mark being on her.

She lets her head fall to the side, allowing me greater access and indicating to me her approval of my actions. I can't resist licking the sensitive area I've just marked. She shivers, and I want more. My lips find hers. The kiss is not subtle, and she gives as good as she gets.

I weave one hand through her long soft locks as I run my other hand up her neck, feeling her swallow as I do. Then I'm holding her chin, holding her just where I want her. But I want more than her mouth. I need all of her. So I let my other hand go exploring. It travels to her silky, smooth thigh. This time, I waste no time in reaching my destination. There is only so long I can keep this elevator stopped before Embry comes to investigate. Even though I would love to take my time, to savor every moment, we need to be quick.

At the juncture of her thighs, I'm once again rewarded by the feel of her sopping wet underwear. She wants this as much as me. I briefly wonder if she's this turned on by every man she's been with, or if this is a unique response to me. I've only been kissing her for a minute or so, and she's already this wet for me.

I hear her draw in a breath, and I pull back to look her in the eye, to double check it was a gasp of pleasure and not the opposite. All I see there is pure lust. So I continue to allow my fingers to explore, rubbing back and forth across her entrance and up to her clit, applying enough pressure to tease but not to allow her to come. Not yet, my sugar lips, but soon.

"Fuck, you're as wet as you were this morning," I tell her. "Is it me who does this to you? Is it the thought of my fingers on your body that makes you so wet? Is your body crying out to you to let me fuck you, here, now, in this elevator?"

Her eyes dilate, and she lets out a small whimper. I need more. She needs more. I need to feel her skin against mine. I push the material of her panties to one side and allow one of my fingers to enter her. I take is slow, watching her reaction. Her eyes seem to glaze over, and she gives another little whimper. Fuck, this girl is perfect. If I don't have her soon, I think I'm going to combust. Then she says the words that are music to my ears.

"Take me, please."

I give a little laugh at her blatant desire. Don't worry, Sugar Lips, I'm going to give you exactly what you want. I give her a deep kiss, softening the blow as I remove my finger from inside her, but she still lets out a groan, which makes me chuckle once again. I love the effect I'm having on her. Every noise she makes, every look she gives, every response of her body to my touch, just enflames my desire more. I've lusted after this girl for weeks, yet I'm quickly discovering the reality is even better than the fantasy.

"Don't worry, Sugar Lips, I'll see you all right," I say as I push her tight skirt up to her waist, and I suddenly have an overwhelming desire to see her. To look upon the woman who is igniting a flame in me so strong I don't know if I'll ever be able to put it out.

I step back and take her in. She is pushed back hard against the elevator door, her cheeks flushed, with passion now rather than embarrassment, her hair is slightly disheveled from my hands running through it, her lips are red and a little swollen, her breasts is heaving, and her hands are clenching and relaxing, as if looking for something to hold onto. I look farther down and take in her shapely legs topped by her lacy pants. She has a great figure, slim yet with curves in all the right places.

"Perfection," I mutter as I take hold of her panties and, crouching down, slide them to the floor. There's no way she's getting these back. Without any hint of shame, I put them into my jacket pocket. I look up at her from my position on the floor. My head is level with the top of her legs, and I can't resist taking in her scent. It's not enough. I allow my greedy tongue to reach out and taste her. The sensation is divine. Feeling her quiver as I take in her taste—clean yet musty and uniquely her. I fight my desire to stay and give her orgasm after orgasm with my tongue. Time is short, and I need to be in her.

"I'd love to stay down here and get a real taste of you, but I don't think we have long, and I want to fuck you so badly," I tell her as I stand up, watching her as I do. Her eyes pull me in, and my mouth finds hers. I allow it to consume her, showing her just how much I want her. It's a kiss of passion and possession. She will be mine. And soon.

I fumble for my fly, releasing my cock, ready to enter her. I can't wait; I need this. I need her. I'm momentarily halted in my forward motion by the feel of her hand leaving my hair and starting to travel down my chest. This will not do. If she touches me, I'm likely to come before I get a chance to claim my prize. I grab her hand and bring it up beside her head.

"As much as I want you to touch me, I want to be inside you more," I warn her. The look in her eyes tells me she knows what is coming next and that she wants it. There is no hesitation there. Just pure desire. I lift her leg, wrapping it around my waist, allowing her core to line up with mine. I continue to look deep into her eyes, checking for any sign of hesitation. I see none, but I feel a slight movement in her pelvis, as she pushes toward me, and it's my undoing.

I can't hold back. I can't be slow. So I enter her fast and deep. And it feels so good, so right. I have to move. I have to get more. I pull out, nearly leaving her entirely, before once again feeling the exquisite sensation of entering her fully and completely. Each time I push into her, it feels impossibly better, and it's not long until I'm starting to lose control, my thrusts building up, the tempo increasing.

I squeeze her pert butt, and I'm rewarded with her tightening around my cock. It nearly sends me over the edge, but I hold on, clamping my lips on her neck, sucking and kissing.

I'm so close to the edge, but I want her to join me. I move my hand down between our bodies. I stop to give her breasts some attention, pulling her bra to one side to allow me access to her nipple. I squeeze it and feel her response once again between her legs as she clamps down, but this time, the clamping doesn't stop. I can feel her pulsating around me as she reaches her orgasm, letting out a scream as she comes. The sensation is better than anything I've ever felt before, and my teeth join my lips in assaulting her neck. I pray I'm not being too rough with her, but I have lost all control.

"That's it," I hear myself moan. "Come for me, sugar. Let me feel you."

I don't want this to end yet. I need more. If this is my only time to be with my sugar lips, I intend to make the most of it. I hold off my own climax and pull my protesting cock from her body. Next time she comes, I want to see her face.

I turn her around to face the metal door. It is polished to a mirror shine, and I can see her looking back at me as I watch her over her shoulder.

"Look at yourself," I demand, and her eyes flick from mine to her own reflection, and I take the opportunity to once again look her over. I've never seen such a picture of desire and want. I don't hold back, as she takes in her own reflection I once again enter her, sliding my cock into her warm, wet opening from behind. I watch her face the whole time, taking in her reaction.

"Every time you ride in this elevator. Every time you look in that mirror. I want you to be reminded of me and what I do to your body. What I'm doing to your body now."

As I talk, I once again start to move inside her. I feel her pushing back against me, as desperate as I am for more. With each thrust, she is making the sexiest noises, and I'm not even sure if she's aware of it, she seems lost in the moment, giving herself over completely to her feelings and emotions. The feeling of power I get from knowing I'm the one making her feel this way pushes my own, already intense, feelings higher. I'm not going to be able to last long. I'm desperate to see her come for me one last time. I need to see her face as she reaches that point.

I once again pull on her nipples, feeling how hard and erect they are for me; her whole body is reacting to me. Her sounds get more intense, and I realize she must be close. Her head has fallen back against my shoulder, and her eyes look nearly shut. I want her to see the effect I have on her. I want her to see the beauty I see in this moment. The shear perfection of her surrender to this most basic of needs.

"Look at yourself," I say into her ear. "You're loving me being inside you. You're loving what I do to your body."

Her eyes snap to the mirror, meeting mine before they drift down our reflection, taking in the whole picture of our wanton desire. My hand follows her gaze as is travels down her body, landing on her clit. It only takes the smallest pressure, the briefest rub, before I hear her once again scream out her release, her core clamping around me in wave after wave. I wrap my arm around her and thrust one last time, deep and hard, joining her in our combined ecstasy. I feel her legs wobble and threaten to give out, so I grip her harder as I continue to pulsate inside her, releasing every drop of my energy and being into this woman. In that moment, I could cease to exist and I would no long care.

I feel my own legs wobble, and I allow us to collapse to the floor, making sure I remain underneath her, protecting her from the hard, cold surface. I hold her shivering form close, not willing to lose the connection we've shared just yet.

"Fuck, that was intense," I murmur, running my hands over her body, wanting to feel as much of her as I'm able before I have to give her up.

I look down at my sugar lips. She looks spent, and there is a small smile on her lips, but I detect some worry around her eyes. I hope she doesn't regret what we have just done.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She gives a small nod before starting to push herself up. I reluctantly let her go. I'd love to hold her for hours, to feel her warmth and admire her beauty, perhaps to take her again, slowly and sensually, but we are in an elevator at work, and we need to get it moving again soon.

I rise to my feet. I'm still effectively clothed, so I just fasten my fly and, after checking she is decent, push the button to re-start the elevator, sending us down to, probably, a very puzzled Embry.

I contemplate talking to her, but I'm not sure what to say. What do you say to a stranger you've just had sex with in an elevator?

Before I know it, the doors open at the first floor. Fuck! I hope she's not walking home at this time of night. It's late and I know she doesn't have a car, otherwise, she'd be parking in the company lot in the basement. I don't like the idea of her traveling home alone. Should I offer her a ride?

"How are you getting home?" I ask quickly as she exits the elevator. I feel a compelling urge to keep her safe. "It's late. You shouldn't walk home alone," I add.

"I've ordered a cab; it should be here soon," she says, looking down. I don't want her looking down. I want to see her eyes. I want to see what she's thinking.

I look over at Embry, who is watching us with a curious look on his face. I give him a quick nod. If I can trust anyone to keep her safe, it's Embry.

"Stay inside until it gets here," I instruct her. "Embry will look after you."

She gives a quick nod and looks up at me as the doors close, fixing me with her deep brown eyes, and I nearly stop the elevator to wait with her, but I need to go. If I stay, she'll get the wrong idea. It was a one off. I cannot repeat what happened here. I know I'm still getting over Lisa's death. I'm not ready for a relationship; dating, meeting parents, getting to know each other—the good and the bad, falling in love. No. That's not for me. Not now. I've had my one chance at love, at forever. Lightning doesn't strike twice. As much as I'm attracted to this girl sexually, that's all it is. A base chemical reaction, an itch that needed to be scratched. My need to protect her, to mark her? Well, that's just my possessive, controlling nature rearing its head. I'm the first to admit I can be a selfish bastard, and tonight, I let my lust for this girl win out, and I took what I wanted. Now, I need to move on. I can't let her get the wrong idea. She deserves more than I can offer her.

I send Embry a quick text, telling him not to let her out of his sight until her taxi leaves.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry to those who read this earlier. I uploaded the wrong version by mistake. I think this is all correct now!**

 **Thanks to Alice's White Rabbit, for beta-ing - her changes are now all in place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up feeling really refreshed. In fact, this is the best I've felt in ages. I realize I've slept like a baby. None of my usual tossing and turning. No waking with a feeling of emptiness in the pit of my stomach. I jump out of bed and into the shower, feeling like I can conquer the world.

I'm early getting to the car, but I tell Sam to take his time. I need to be in the elevator at my usual time. I don't want to risk missing her. Not after last night. As I get in, I open the email app on my phone. I can't imagine anything important has appeared overnight, but it's always good to check.

However, one email catches my eye instantly. Well, it would be hard to miss. The title is in bold and caps, shouting at me to take notice. The content also looks worrying, if the title is anything to go by: **I HAVE EVIDENCE SOMEONE IS STEALING FROM YOU—PLEASE READ.** Yep, that's grabbed my attention.

I decide to deal with it when I get to my office as I hear the ping of the elevator arriving at the first floor, and I quickly glance up and meet the eyes that I could happily stare at all day. I can't help but allow a small smile to grace my features as I think over the previous evening. She smiles back and comes to stand directly in front of me. Close, but not close enough to touch. The elevator is a lot less busy than yesterday. Physical contact would certainly be noticed by others.

She takes in her reflection in the mirrored door. As she does, I allow my own eyes to wander over her body, taking in the short skirt, the crisp, fitted blouse, and the colorful scarf around her neck. As I watch, I'm delighted to see a deep blush rise up her face. I'm sure she's remembering last night, just as I'd instructed her to do. The thought fuels my desire for her. It would seem my body is still drawn to this enticing woman. Her eyes quickly flick up to meet mine. I see her lips part slightly as she draws in a sharp breath, her chest rising and falling as she attempts to control her breathing. Then she draws her lower lip between her teeth, and it's all I can do to stop myself stepping forward and pulling her against me before I turn her and devour that lip myself.

I see her squirming under my gaze, and I wonder if she's as aroused as she was yesterday. I'd love to find out. I'm certainly as affected by her; my pants are starting to feel a little uncomfortable, and I hope no one notices my not so little problem.

At the twenty-first floor, she exits quickly, and I imagine her having to get through her day at work. I wonder if she's going to be as distracted as I am. Will she be thinking about me, as I'm thinking about her?

I settle down at my desk, then I remember the mystery email and open it up.

It comes from an Isabella Swan, who it would appear works as a data analyst in Caius Volturi's department under Victoria Pew. She seems to have stumbled across something. Something that could be interesting. I look at her files. Everything is set out logically, and it's easy to follow her thought processes. I quickly find I've drawn the same conclusion she has. Someone is indeed stealing from me. She points the finger at her direct boss, Victoria, but also casts doubt on the next person up the hierarchy, James Hunter. I, however, have my suspicions that this goes higher. All the way to Caius Volturi himself.

I brought Caius into the company at the start of the year. Most of my top executives have been with the company since the early days, rising to the top as it grew, proving their loyalty and their worth. Caius, however, was recruited from outside. It wasn't ideal; I like to promote from within. But I'd been left with no choice following the sudden early retirement of my trusted friend and VP, Eric Yorkie, due to ill health. Carmen Denali was the prime candidate to take his place, but she'd just given birth to her second son and had decided to take an extended leave of absence to concentrate on her family. Leave I was happy to allow her with the promise I'd have a job waiting for her when she was ready to return. I like to hold onto good employees. But this meant I had a hole and no one to fill it.

So I had to look outside. Caius Volturi came highly recommended. His references checked out, and he had the relevant experiences, so I took him on.

And instantly regretted it.

He'd come across well in the interview, but when I met with him on day one, I instantly got a bad feeling. Something about him just didn't sit right with me. I've always trusted my instincts, and they were sending off all sorts of warning signals. But it was too late to go back on my decision, and I had no concrete reason to distrust him. You can't sack a VP because you have a funny feeling. So, I've kept a close eye on him, never really trusting him. And now, it looks like my distrust is going to be proved correct. I'm not sure whether to be pleased that my instincts were spot on or not.

My phone rings. The caller ID tells me it's the devil himself, Volturi.

"Cullen," I answer curtly.

"Edward, I trust you're having a good morning." Even his voice grates on me. I wish he'd get to the point.

"What is it, Volturi. I'm very busy this morning."

My blunt response fails to dampen his mood, and he continues cheerily, "I'll get straight to the point. I have a problem with one of the interns in my section. She's really not pulling her weight, making stupid mistakes, some of them costing us a lot of money and jeopardizing several top projects. I know she's only been with us a short while, but it's not working out. I think we're going to have to let her go. I'd usually just handle this myself, but interns don't technically belong to a department, so HR said I needed to clear the dismissal with you. I'm assuming it won't be a problem though."

I sigh. He's right. It's a shame, but this does occasionally happen—that we take on a new employee, and they turn out not to make the mark.

"Okay, give me the name."

"Isabella Swan. She started with us about three months ago, and this is her first rotation."

Isabella Swan! That makes me sit up and take notice. The day I get a message from Miss Swan informing me of money going missing, I also get a request to fire her from Mr. Volturi. I smell more than a rat here. In fact, the whole damn sewer is wafting up from Mr. Volturi's office.

"Actually, Volturi, you're right. Interns don't belong to any one department. I should handle this myself. Send me up a report on the nature of her deficiencies and what has been done to try and bring her back on track." That should keep him busy while I look into this myself.

"No problem, Edward. I'll get that to you within the hour." He sounds a little deflated. I expect he was just assuming I'd trust him to handle this, and he could get rid of this Miss Swan with no questions being asked. But I have no intention of doing that. Especially not when she is the woman who could help save me thousands of dollars and rid me of a poisonous element in my organization.

"You see you do. And Volturi, it's Mr. Cullen." I'm sick of his over-friendly manner. I'm not his friend now and never will be.

I hang up before I can hear his reply.

So Isabella Swan is working as a data analyst. That means she must have worked on projects for most of my marketing teams. I'm going to do some digging of my own. Let's start with Mr. Newton.

I quickly get him on the phone. He heads up a marketing team in a relatively new area, but one that's growing fast. Mike's a good worker and has a flair for motivating his team. It won't be long until he sees himself promoted to an executive position. He's someone whose judgement I trust.

As he answers, I cut straight to the chase. "Mike, I'm looking for some feedback on an employee down in Victoria Pew's team. I don't suppose Isabella Swan has done any work for you since she started with the company?"

"Ahh, the lovely Bella," says Mike happily. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before she was brought to your attention."

I wonder what he means by that. "Oh?" I prompt.

"She's the one who spotted the error on the Simpson account. If we'd gone in with the original numbers, they'd have laughed us out of the boardroom. That girl single-handedly saved us that account. You owe her a tidy half a million for that job."

Oh, yes. The Simpson account. We were about to seriously over-bid on that job, I remember. Our costings had been totally out due to another intern mixing up the number of offices with the number of buildings.

"So, she has an eye for figures. Any other comments on her work?"

"Only good ones. She's diligent, getting numbers out well before any deadline. She's always professional and quick to pick up on what you need, often offering extra support. She's inquisitive and keen to learn."

I end the call with Mike, asking him to put into writing what he just told me and to get it to me within the hour. I go on to call a few other team leaders, hearing similar stories, again asking for written reports. I have all the evidence I need. Miss Swan is going nowhere.

Before I know it, Caius is knocking on my door. My meeting with him is short. He's pissed off because I'm not letting him just fire Miss Swan. I'm short with him because he's presuming to make decisions about my company in order to pull the wool over my eyes. I only hold my temper because I know, with Miss Swan's help, his days are numbered.

"Just get her up here, Caius. I still intend to deal with it myself."

"If you insist, Edward, but I assure you, I can handle it. It is my department after all."

"And it's my company." My voice and the look I level at him tell him it's not up for discussion. This is one he will not win.

"I'll have James send her straight up," he says as he exits my office, no doubt to let his cronies know their plan is working. How wrong can they be? Miss Swan is just the person I'm looking for, and I can't wait to meet her.

I read through the file one last time, then remember Tanya. That woman guards my office like I'm the King of England. If you don't have an appointment, you don't get in.

I press the buzzer on my desk that connects me to her intercom. "Tanya, when Miss Swan gets here, can you send her straight in, please."

I turn round to look out my window. It's something I seem to be doing a lot today. And yesterday. I let my mind wander to those brown eyes, those shapely legs, the long flowing hair, and the full red lips.

I start to feel the predictable reaction in my groin when I hear a knock at the door and the familiar sound of it opening slightly. This must be Miss Swan. I dampen down my thoughts and rearrange my trousers, ready to face the woman who may turn out to be my savior.

"That was quick," I tell her as I turn round.

"You," I hear her whisper, her voice shaking slightly.

I find myself staring into those same deep brown eyes I've just been dreaming about. "Miss Swan?" I ask, not sure if this is indeed her, or if somehow my Sugar Lips has managed to find her way in.

She nods nervously, and I smile. This could not be better. Now I get a chance to spend more time with her, to see her in the evenings, to work closely with her. The idea is more than appealing.

"Well, well, Miss Swan. You are a woman of surprises. I'm assuming the report I received this morning is the reason you were here so late last night."

Her expression, which had started out looking shocked and a little fearful, has now passed to total terror. Why is she so worried? I know my current reputation in the company is not the best.

"You read my report?" she asks nervously. I wonder if it's fear of being fired that's making her nervous or if it's her memories of last night. I want to put her mind at rest.

"I certainly did, Miss Swan, and it would appear I have a lot to thank you for. Not only has your diligent work led to me learning about a grave problem in your department, a problem I'm hoping you will be able to help me rectify, but it also gave me one of the best nights of my life." A night I'd love to see repeated, and if her look in the elevator this morning is anything to go by, she would too.

But instead of the lust-filled look I got this morning, I see her mouth open in a look of shock, her eyes going wide. Then she looks down, and I see the color rising in her cheeks. She's embarrassed. Then I realize that since she's entered this room, she has only looked shocked or terrified. Is she regretting last night?

"Fuck," I mutter to myself. How could I read this situation so wrong? Of course, she's embarrassed to find out she had sex with her boss, the CEO of the company no less. She'd be well within her rights to sue me for harassment.

"Miss Swan, I'm terribly sorry. I assumed that last night … Well, I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark. Fuck, of course, I overstepped the mark." I pull my hands through my hair in frustration. Of course, she's not going to want a repeat of last night now she knows who I am. I have to put this right.

"What I did last night was totally unacceptable, and if you wish to make a formal complaint against me, then I'll put you in touch with the right person in HR. Even though I didn't know who you were, I knew you worked for me, and I shouldn't have allowed myself to take advantage of you like that."

She looks back up at me, meeting my eyes.

"You didn't take advantage of me," she says, quietly.

I'm not sure I heard her right. "Pardon?" I ask.

I watch as she squares her shoulders and keeps looking me straight in the eye as she continues in a much more confident fashion. "Last night, you didn't take advantage of me. I wanted that to happen; I enjoyed it. I had no idea who you were, so you didn't take advantage of your position. But even if I had known, I still wouldn't report you. I was as much to blame as you were."

She finishes confidently, yet by the end, her cheeks are burning red, and I can see it's taken a lot of confidence for her to say this to me, knowing who I am and the reputation I have in the company.

I smile back at her. "So you're not going to sue me for sexual harassment?"

Her head moves slightly from side to side as she continues. "Since it all started with me rubbing my ass against you, I think it would be rather hypocritical of me."

Our eyes are locked, and the atmosphere is suddenly thick with sexual tension, but there is work to be done. Besides, anticipation increases desire, I've always believed.

"Since we've got that out of the way, perhaps we should move on to discussing this rather interesting report you sent me last night and why I have reports coming up from Mr. Hunter, through Mr. Volturi, telling me your work is substandard and bordering on incompetent. I have a feeling the two may be linked."

Her mouth once again drops open, and I'm quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, Miss Swan. I've done my own research, and according to everyone else I've spoken to, you are a very diligent and capable employee. Mr. Newton, in particular, was very quick to sing your praises."

I look up at her to try and gage her reaction to the mention of Mike Newton. There seemed more to his admiration of Miss Swan then just the professional appreciation of her work. If the feelings are reciprocated, I want to know about it. All I see in her expression is confusion. I suspect she doesn't return his affection.

"Come and join me," I say, indicating the seat opposite me at the desk, and she quickly sits down, smoothing down her skirt as she does, preventing it from riding up her thighs too far.

"Take me through your findings," I ask, and she proceeds to explain to me in a very clear and precise way, exactly what she suspects is happening, how she thinks Victoria, and probably James, is manipulating the figures in order to steal large sums of money from me. The changes are small, designed to be able to be written off as errors or rounding problems, but when taken as a whole, they start to add up. Her work has been thorough and detailed, and I have to say I'm impressed by her eye for detail as well as her diligence and ethics. I'd have been impressed by anyone who brought me this report, this well presented, but the fact it's my Sugar Lips makes me feel something akin to pride. I wonder at the emotion but decide not to dwell on it.

As she talks, I see her relax. She obviously takes pride in her work and has a quick mind. She bounces ideas around, and we feed off each other. I find I like working with her, and the smiles she gives me lead me to believe she likes working with me also.

Once she's finished taking me through the data, I let her in on my suspicions regarding Caius Volturi.

"But so far, this data isn't enough to convict Victoria and James, and certainly not Caius. We need more concrete evidence, and to get that, we need to lay traps for them in the files. Markers that will allow us to know who's manipulating the data. And that's where you come in, Miss Swan," I look up at her, wondering if she's ready to help me out in a little undercover investigative work.

"So you want me to gather data and lay trails in the figures that you will then be able to follow to the source?" she clarifies.

"Exactly," I say. "We'll need to keep things quiet, so you'll need to keep doing your normal day-to-day work and not let Victoria or James know anything is amiss. It will involve working outside office hours to set up the traps and monitor the movements. But, I assure you, you will be amply compensated for the extra work you put in." I've already talked to someone I trust in HR about increasing her monthly salary to cover the overtime, plus a little extra for the inconvenience and the risk factor. But as I talk about compensation, I see her look up at me through her eyelashes, and she bites down on her lower lip again.

"And how exactly did you plan on compensating me, Mr. Cullen?" she says, and I'm sure she's not talking about money.

The look, and her voice, dropping lower and dripping sex, goes straight to my groin. Fuck, I want her. I want her now.

"Well, Miss Swan, before I knew exactly who you were, I had planned out a generous overtime and bonus package for you. Of course, that will still be part of your compensation for taking on this extra work." I know I'm taking a risk, but I move closer to her. I need to touch her. I let my thigh brush against hers, and she doesn't pull away. I take reassurance from this.

"But, if you happen to be working late one night and find you have to come up here to clear something with me, and while you were here you suddenly thought of some other way you'd like me to show my gratitude, then you'd only need to say the word. But you would need to say the word, Miss Swan. As your boss, it would be highly inappropriate for me to instigate anything of that nature." I put the ball firmly in her court. She needs to let me know she wants this. But if she does, all bets are off.

My fingers are eager to touch her. I need to keep them busy or there will be no stopping me. I run them along the edge of the file on my desk.

"What if I can think of a way you could show your gratitude now, Mr. Cullen?" she says, watching my fingers moving.

"Then it would be my duty to ensure you received exactly what you wished for," I say then lean toward her until I'm close enough to her ear for her to feel my breath. I hear her breathing pick up, and I know I'm affecting her. I know she can feel this pull.

"But, Miss Swan," I say, "let me warn you. I want you to be very precise in what you ask for. So as not to avoid confusion in the future, I need to be sure you are fully consenting."

She turns toward me, licking her lips, and I lean back. I need her to say the words first.

"So, tell me, Miss Swan, what exactly do you want me to do to you now? This minute?"

I watch her swallow then look around my room. She takes her time, and I'm almost at the point of breaking when she looks back at me, meeting my eyes. Then my brave Sugar Lips tells me what she wants, and it's the sexiest thing ever.

"I want you to lay me out on that boardroom table. I want you to use those long, talented fingers to make me scream your name, then I want you to take me and fuck me so hard I'll be able to feel you for the next week." Her cheeks flame, but she gets it out.

I look over at the table and decide to build the anticipation to an even higher level. I want her begging for me, desperate for my touch, for her release. "All on that table where I have a very important business meeting this afternoon with a potential new client?" She nods, slowly. "You really are a dirty girl, aren't you, Miss Swan."

And then I can't hold back any more. I capture her lips with mine. It's a possessive kiss, yet she gives as good as she gets. Teasing me, trying to control it, to make it hers. I love how she's willing to ask for and take what she wants. She is so fearless.

I pull back and start to remove the scarf from around her neck, desperate to kiss her there like I did last night. As I do, I reveal several marks. Marks I made on her skin. Marks of possession. Marks that show her to be mine.

"Fuck me. Seeing my mark on you does things to me, Miss Swan." I lean forward and kiss along each bruise, gently at first, but more vigorously as I dip lower. I can't hold back with her. I start undoing the buttons on her shirt, allowing my kisses to follow, until I reveal her bra. The sight of her pert breasts captured in that lacy material is too much. I pick her up, standing as I do, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against my hard chest. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, and I walk with her enfolded around me to the boardroom table.

I lower her down then step back to have a good look at this woman. I run my eyes down her body, setting it all to memory. She truly is perfect in every way.

"Fuck, you look exquisite there with your skirt pulled up, allowing me to see the top of your thigh highs, and your buttons undone, exposing your perfect breasts. I want to remember this sight. I want to remember the first time I took you in this room and made you scream my name."

"The first time?" she asks.

"Oh, yes, Miss Swan, do you really think I'd be satisfied after one brief encounter?" I glance quickly around the room, letting my imagination wander. "There are still so many places I want to have you in this room. My desk is currently top of my list, but that can wait for another time. After all, I said today was lady's choice."

I look back at my Sugar Lips, and I can wait no longer. I once again capture her lips with mine, gaining entry for my tongue quickly, before pulling her lower lip between my teeth and seeing if it tastes as good as it looks.

I'm desperate to know how ready she is for me, so, as we kiss, I snake my hand gently up her thigh until I reach the Promised Land. She is yet again extremely wet, and there is no holding me back as my fingers slide deep inside her. It gains the expected response.

"Shhh," I whisper in response to her loud exclamation of her desire. I can't resist teasing her. "We don't want my PA bursting in here."

I laugh as her eyes fly open in horror. "Don't worry, Sugar Lips, she wouldn't dare come in here unannounced. Besides, the walls and door are thick. You'd have to scream very loud to get her attention."

I start to kiss down her neck, past the marks I left last night, and onto her cleavage, pulling her bra down to expose her magnificent breasts as I do. They are truly perfect, and I get to work on them straight away, tweaking her nipples, alternating between soothing strokes with my tongue, rough scrapes and bites with my teeth, and long sucks. The noises she is making are driving me wild. But I want more. I add a second finger to my ministrations under her skirt and adjust the position of my hand slightly. Now with each stroke inside her, I'm also rubbing against her clitoris. I'm rewarded with an arch of her back and an escalation in her moans. I can tell she's close. But I want this to be an earth shattering orgasm. There is no way Edward Cullen is settling for ordinary. As I sense her getting close to the point of no return, I pull back. I give her a couple moments to regain a little control, as I watch her chest fall with her heavy breaths, but not long enough to get far from the edge.

My hands almost involuntarily reach for her underwear, and I slowly pull them down her legs and pocket my second pair of her undergarments. I'm building up quite a collection now.

I watch her as I lower my head between her legs, taking in her unique bouquet before I get to work with my tongue. She catches my eye, and the look of pure abandonment is divine. I want to make this woman look like this over and over again. I know I don't have long—she's teetering on the edge of her own personal oblivion—so I intend to make it good. I give her clit the attention it deserves before plunging my tongue as deep into her as it will go, giving her that gentle reminder of what it's like to be filled by me. A hint of what's to come when I finally get to enter her.

I feel her body start to tense as her orgasm hits, and she cries out her release, her back arching off the table. Her whole body seems to be trembling with the force of it, and I do my best to prolong the sensation, stepping things up each time I think she's coming off the edge, and each time being rewarded with another wave of shudders and spasms.

Eventually, though, her body can take no more, the tremors become less, and I ease up to slowly bring her back down. But I don't want her to come all the way down. I'm certainly not finished with her yet.

I stand and, releasing my cock from my pants, I waste no time in lining myself up and plunging deep into her depths. The feeling is amazing, and it would appear she agrees, as I instantly feel her tighten around me as another wave of convulsions rips through her body. I'm overjoyed by her responsiveness, by the way her body reacts to me, and it's all I can do to hold on as I watch her ride out her latest release. The view, looking down at her from my position between her legs, is the best thing I've seen in a long, long time.

"Fuck, the feel of you tightening around me it phenomenal," I exclaim. Then I start to move, and there is no holding me back. I hold her round her hips and push in deep and hard with each thrust. Her legs are wrapped tight around me, and I'm certain that the firm grip she has on my forearms will leave bruises.

I'm determined to feel her come again, so I reach up and give her nipples a tug, being rewarded with the most exquisite noises from her. I'm loving the fact she doesn't hold back. She lets me know exactly what she likes and what she's enjoying. Which, so far, has been everything.

"I'm going to make you come with me, Miss Swan, screaming my name as you do."

"Bella," I hear her murmur. "Please, my name is Bella."

"Bella," I try it out for size, liking the way it sounds. "In that case, I'm Edward. Can you remember that when you come? The name you're to scream is Edward."

"Edward," she repeats, and I fucking love the sound of that. I'm desperate to hear her scream that as she comes.

I allow my hand to wander down and apply just the right amount of pressure to her clit. Let's see how quickly I can make her scream for me. I know I'm on the edge, so it better be fast.

It's not long until I get my reward. The sound of my name as she once again finds her release, gripping me and pulling me into her, is too much to take. I push one last time deep inside her, filling her completely, then I also burst, yelling out her name to join mine. And it's like a call to heaven.

"Bella."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay is sending anything your way. Been super busy with guests and job interviews. Friends now gone home and I have a new job I will be starting in January. All good stuff.

Thanks as always to Alice's White Rabbit for sorting out all my commas.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips – Chapter 4**

This weekend was tough.

It's now officially four years since Lisa was taken from me. Four years that I've been alone. And, according to Emmett, four years that I've been a miserable fuck.

I can't argue with him. Being alone, being closed off, has become somewhat of a habit.

I met with Mom and Dad at the grave on Sunday to lay some flowers. Mom cried. She does every year. Dad held her and put his hand on my shoulder. It offered minimal comfort. It aches to see them together, offering each other support. I no longer have that support—that partner in life who will be there for you through thick and thin.

After, we went for lunch at Lisa's favorite restaurant. It's a tradition now. I ordered the steak with pepper sauce. It's what I always ordered when Lisa and I went there. I prefer it with a blue cheese sauce, but she hated blue cheese, and so whenever I threatened to order it, she'd inform me there would be no kissing later, so I'd switch.

She'd always have the chicken Caesar salad, but then at the last minute I'd add on a side order of fries. With cheese. She loved her fries with cheese. But she would never order them herself. Apparently, the calories don't count if you don't order it yourself, so I'd always order them, and she'd steal them while I pretended to fight her off. It's those small things that made us happy.

Mom told me she wanted to do something to honor Lisa. Something useful. Something practical. So she's signed up to a new project they're running at the hospital were Lisa received her treatment. It's supported by a local charity who we donate heavily to each year. She starts this week. From what I could gather, she sits with patients going through chemotherapy and either talks with them or reads to them. Basically giving them company and a friendly face while they are being pumped full of crippling chemicals. She asked if I'd like to join her. I declined. I sat with Lisa for all her treatments. It's a time I'm trying to put behind me. I don't need to relive it, or the possible negative outcomes, with another patient. It all goes to prove to me how much stronger a person Mom is than me.

So it follows that I've been a bastard at work today. I know why, but the knowing fails to prevent me snapping and finding fault with just about everything. By mid-afternoon, Tanya suggests I cancel the rest of my meetings. She even goes so far as to suggest I go home early. Yep, I've been that bad.

But I can't leave early today. Miss Swan is coming to see me after work. I did think about postponing; I really did. I know I'm going to end up being a total bastard. But we really need to get started. Every day we linger is another day they get away with taking what's mine. And that is not acceptable.

I think back to how Miss Swan looked this morning. It was the highlight of my day. She was all cleavage and butt. And those knee-high boots. Fuck me, she looked like sex on legs.

I think she got the only smile I've given out today. She'd stood close to me. Close enough that I could have touched her. But I can't touch her today.

If fact, I can't touch her in public at any time. We can't even acknowledge each other openly. During our last meeting, we talked about ensuring her safety and her ability to complete this project without being discovered. I revealed that Caius had been trying to get her fired, and she revealed how she had inadvertently raised their suspicions by taking her initial findings about missing money to Victoria. It was only after Victoria blew her off, assuring her there were no problems with the files and instructing her not to look any further, that she became suspicious, leading to her staying after work, digging. And thank God she did. Not only did it lead to her alerting me to the problem, but it also lead to our late night rendezvous. And that I could never regret.

Miss Swan and I agreed we needed to let Caius and his cronies think their lies have been believed, so between us, we drafted an email to Victoria to let her know that, even though Bella was not being fired, her underperformance is to be monitored, with periodic reports to be submitted to me. I've set Bella up with a separate secure login that she will use when carrying out work for our special project. This should protect her from any of the three, or anyone else for that matter, monitoring what she is up to. We will only meet outside office hours, after the suspects have left for the day, and outside that there will be no contact between us.

But that doesn't mean I can't watch her in the elevator as I always have. Just as I did this morning. As I met her eye in the mirrored door and watched the color rise on her cheeks, for a brief moment, all thought of the previous weekend was banished from my mind, and there was only the two of us there. But, as soon as she exited at her floor, I remembered how broken I was. How I am not ready to move on, not ready to be with someone else, to be in a relationship. I can't keep leading this girl on. I know I said I wanted her again and again, but is that fair? All I have to offer her is sex.

~TGstSL~

The meeting after work with Miss Swan is torture. Having her so close. But I refuse to act on my feelings today.

Even with my resolve, I nearly lose it a few times. For some reason, this woman calls to my body, bringing out desires in me I've not felt in years. But I know if I give in to my desires today, I will only go on to regret it. Today, of all days, it will feel like a betrayal. So I kept her on the other side of the desk and refused to lose my focus from the business at hand: the setting up of the files and traps to capture those involved in stealing from me.

"Thank you, Miss Swan, for a very productive meeting," I say as we finish the work we needed to do this evening. "I look forward to seeing you next Monday for your progress report. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to turn my attention to a couple other pressing matters. Please, shut the door on your way out."

If I don't get her out of here soon, I'm going to crack. I know she's cross with me. Her body language has been speaking volumes, but it's better that than I end up doing something I can't forgive myself for.

I pretend to be interested in something on my computer, but she's not moving. Then, thankfully, my phone rings. I answer it and give her a look. I need her to go. Now.

Putting my hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, I address her. "As wonderful as it is to still have your company, Miss Swan, this is a somewhat private conversation."

This seems to spur her into action. She rises, making her apologies, and gathers her stuff. I watch her as she drops files in her flustered state, her face turning red. She's embarrassed and confused, but I see more in her eyes. She's also angry. I know I'm being a dick.

However, as she makes her way to the door, her hips swaying slightly as she juggles her laptop and files, her face blushing adorably, I realize I won't be able to keep away from her next time. I decide to let her know I'm not totally rejecting her. That today's meeting will not be the norm.

"Oh, and, Miss Swan, wear those boots next week, and the jacket, but with the blue shirt you wore last Monday. I've been imagining peeling that one off your body all weekend, and I will be all this week too."

I take her in hungrily. It will be a long wait until next week. But I'll be in a better place then.

Her mouth falls open, and she nods her head at me. I give her a smile, hoping it will show her I'm not a complete bastard. Then I hear my business associate in my ear, dragging my attention back to what really is, in fact, a very important call.

"Gregory, so sorry to keep you waiting; I just had an important matter I needed to attend to." I hear her exit the room and shut the door quietly. My phone conversation goes well, but I have to admit to being a little distracted, thinking of the look on Miss Swan's face

It's going to be a long week waiting to see her again.

~TGwtSL~

I'm in a much better mood the next day, and I've been making good progress on some important projects. It's during my weekly meeting with my heads of departments, when I'm in the middle of getting the latest on their major projects, hearing about and giving input to any hurdles they are coming up against, when I receive a text from Miss Swan.

She was wearing her blue shirt this morning. The one she looks shit hot in. The one I mentioned last night. I can't wait to see it laying on the floor of my office.

The email is a little troubling. I'm not sure if she's being playful or serious. She apparently needs to see me straight away.

 _Dear Mr. Cullen,_

 _I'm afraid I have a serious problem that only your talented fingers can fix. To remedy this urgent issue, that you left unattended last night, I need to see you straight away._

 _Regards,_

 _Miss Swan_

Meeting up during the day is taking a huge risk. As is communicating by internal email. I will have to have words with her about being more Discreet. But I've not stopped thinking about her since last night. If I leave it now, I won't see her until next week. That's a long time to wait. My cock lets me know which way it votes, but my head keeps pointing out the risks.

Fuck the risks; if my Sugar Lips needs me urgently, who am I to deny her? I type out a quick reply.

 _I'm ready and waiting to solve your problem, Miss Swan._

I swiftly call the meeting to a close and hurry everyone to the elevator, claiming an urgent issue has come up. Hell, it's not even a lie.

As I re-enter my office, I make sure to tell Tanya to direct Miss Swan in as soon as she arrives. I don't bother to tell her to not gossip about my visitor. As I said before, Tanya is the best PA I've ever had. She knows better than to mention anything that takes place on this floor. After all, it was idle gossip that got her predecessor fired. What goes on in my office is between me and the people present and not to be talked about elsewhere.

I'm pacing the room. Eager for her arrival. I wonder if she's still annoyed with me. She certainly has every right to be. I need to make up for yesterday. She needs to know I still desire her. The work can wait. I need my Sugar Lips.

The door opens, and I attack, pushing her back hard. My mouth is on hers. My hands are everywhere. It seems my desire for her has never left. And her response shows she still wants me just as much. Her hands claw at my back, as if they want to rip through my shirt, and her lips move eagerly with mine, quickly parting to allow me entry. When my fingers make contact under her skirt, her passion is confirmed by her soaking wet panties. God, I love her responsiveness.

"You are so wet, Miss Swan," I say in a rough voice against her throat. "Do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you against this door? Do you want me to take you so hard you'll wonder how your body can take it?"

She lets out a wanton moan, and I'm on the brink of losing all control.

But she said there was a problem. I think it was just an excuse to get up here, but I need to be sure. It also doesn't hurt to see just how much my Sugar Lips really wants me.

I reluctantly push away.

I spend a couple moments regaining my composure, looking over this breathtaking woman.

"You would not believe how alluring you look there against my door, your whole body calling out for me, but we have work to do. You said there was a problem with the project."

Her mouth falls open. But then I see her expression shift. Her eyes narrow, and she bites down on her lower lip before addressing me. Her words both excite and surprise me. "You better finish what you just started, or I swear to God, I'm going to go straight out of here and find someone who will."

She is playing with fire, making threats like that. No one touches my Sugar Lips but me. I stride forward to stand mere inches from her.

"You let any other fucker touch what's mine and I swear to that same God I'll break his legs."

She looks at me, defiant yet with eyes so full of lust. "Yours, am I? Well, if that's true, you better hurry up and take what's yours."

"Oh, I'll take what's mine, but in my own sweet time."

I watch her for a moment, wondering how far to take things, then I decide that pushing her will be fun. She needs to learn who's the boss. I return to my chair on the other side of my desk.

Our eyes meet and I see so many emotions there: irritation, desire, but also hurt.

"Please."

That one simple word breaks my resolve. How can I make her stand there and beg me? My Sugar Lips should never beg.

"Come here," I say softly.

She slowly makes her way toward me, her hips giving a gentle sway as she moves. My body screams out for her to move faster while my eyes feast on the show. I suddenly, desperately, want her in my arms.

Eventually, she stands in front of me, and I pull her down onto my lap, sitting astride me. Neither of us says a word as I make short work of removing her shirt then get to work on her bra. All the while, I watch her eyes for any sign of hesitation.

I need her now, and I hope she's ready because I'm not hanging about. I move her back, off my pelvis and onto my thighs, allowing my hands access to my fly. I soon have my pants undone, and I slip them down just far enough to free my fully engorged cock. It stands at attention, reaching for my Sugar Lips.

I see her take it in, her eyes full of desire and lust. She still wants me. I put my hands around her waist to lift her back into position, hungry to feel her enveloping me in her silky interior.

Suddenly, my view of her deep expressive eyes is obscured. I pull back slightly to take in the silver square she is waving in front my eyes. This is new. We've already had unprotected sex, and I assume she'd have stopped me if she wasn't protected from pregnancy. I know I'm clean. Hell, I've not been with anyone to catch anything.

"Do you mind?" she asks, almost apologetically. She shouldn't feel guilty about wanting to keep safe.

"Of course not, but I assure you I'm clean, so don't worry about the other night." I try to reassure her.

She just shrugs. Looks like we're doing this. It's a shame I won't be feeling her directly, but I want her to feel safe. Perhaps we should both get tested. If she gets proof I'm clean then we can get back to not worrying about this. But it does offer me an opportunity to feel her hands on me.

"Will you do the honors," I ask with a smile.

She smiles back then rips open the package with her teeth. Fuck, she is the sexist woman in the world.

She takes her time rolling the condom down my length, squeezing and running her fingers over my veins, like she's exploring new terrain for the first time. As she does, I feel myself twitch and grow impossibly bigger. It would appear the attention is not just for my benefit as she lets out a low moan, and I know I can't wait any longer.

"Are you ready now, Miss Swan? Because once I start, there will be no stopping me."

Her nod of accent is all I need, and I lift her into position. Shit. She's still wearing her underwear. Well, I'm not stopping to get it off. I use my hand to push it to one side, allowing me access to her most intimate area. Then I lower her onto my shaft.

It feels too good to be buried so deep inside her. "Fuck!" I exclaim and hear the same expletive emanate from her mouth in unison.

I smile at her, and she smiles back.

Then she starts to move, slowly at first, rising high and then lowering herself down fully onto me, but it's not long before she starts to speed up. Her hands reach forward, gripping my chair behind my head, giving her extra purchase, and bringing her bouncing breasts in line with my face. I take full advantage of this new position and suck one of her nipples between my lips. I tease her to the point where I feel her starting to lose control of her movement. This will not do. I need more, and I'm going to get it.

I place my hands on her butt, to keep her in place, as I stand up and lay her back over my desk. Now I'm in the perfect position to take her fully and completely, and take her I do, my hips moving like a battering ram, entering her fast and deep. I hold off my release for as long as I can, just making it past her orgasm. After the stress of the last few days, the release feels like heaven. For a brief moment, I am totally at peace.

I look down at the woman who has given me this gift. I feel my mouth pull up into a smile.

"So, did that see to the problem, Miss Swan?"

* * *

AN: Thanks as always to Alice's White Rabbit for making this readable and giving me her invaluable feedback. And thank you to each and everyone of you who is reading this and The Man in the Elevator. I cherish each and everyone of you who reads, reviews and recommends me. It means so much to hear your words, or just to know you're there. I'm not the fastest at getting back to reviews, but I do try and answer them all, but time is limited and I sometime decide to put the time to writing rather than replying. I hope this is okay. I'll see you all in a week with either another chapter of this, or TMitE, whichever is ready first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's a day late. I'm in the midst of report writing and preps for Christmas at the nursery where I work while trying to prepare for my job teaching bigger kids next year. Really, there are not enough hours in the day, and I totally forgot it was posting day yesterday! With no further delay, here's the next chapter (The Man in the Elevator will update next week, even if I have to give up on sleep to make it happen). Now, where did that necklace come from?**

* * *

 **The Girl with the Sugar Lips - Chapter 5**

It's Monday morning, and it seems like an eternity since I've seen my Sugar Lips, having been out of the office on Thursday and Friday. When she steps into the elevator, I'm not disappointed either. She is dressed just how I instructed last week: in her blue shirt, thigh-high boots, and fitted jacket. I lick my lips as I look her up and down in the mirror. The thought of having her all to myself in my office later is all that stops me reaching out to take her there and then.

The day passes slowly, nothing seeming to go right. First, my technical team gets in touch. There is a problem on our latest security offering that's making alarms go off intermittently, and they can't find the cause. It's going to take a full two days of diagnostics to even get to the source of the problem, let alone solve it, and the marketing team had been due to pitch the product to a new client on Wednesday. Then I have a meeting booked with Caius Volturi, which is always guaranteed to put me in a bad mood, especially now. Then there's a problem with the contract I'd been negotiating in New York at the end of last week. A problem that's going to take all afternoon to fix. To top it all off, Emmett's been on my back to meet after work for drinks. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, but I know he's going to be on my back again about dating, and that's the last thing I want to do. The only thing keeping me sane is the promise of a visit from Miss Swan later. I really need some of her brand of stress relief.

But then disaster strikes. Around mid-afternoon, I get an email from Miss Swan.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Swan

Subject: Need to postpone

Dear Mr. Cullen,

I know we had an appointment this afternoon, but something has come up that I've been unable to get out off, so I will, unfortunately, need to postpone our meeting.

I apologize for the inconvenience and hope we'll not have to delay for too long.

Regards,

Isabella Swan

Now I'm really pissed off. We have an agreement. We meet on Mondays. I pay her overtime for fuck's sake. What the hell can be more important than our meeting tonight? Not only is she delaying the project, but she's also fucking me around. To top things off, I've just arranged to fly back to New York tomorrow to sort out the contract issues personally, so I won't be in the office again until Thursday.

I reply straight back.

To: Isabella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Re: Need to postpone

I'm disappointed to hear that, Miss Swan. Are you free Thursday?

Mr. Cullen

CEO CMH

The afternoon goes from bad to worse, and by a quarter to five, I've had enough. Productivity has been zero, and I cut my losses. Besides, I've promised my mother I'll be round to see her later, having failed to see them this weekend.

I phone Emmett to see if he's still available to go for a drink, arranging to meet him at an Irish pub near his work. Then I send a quick email off to my mother, confirming I'll be with her by seven. She sends one back asking to me pop in to the jewelers near their house to pick up a couple rings she's had them clean. It looks like it's going to be a busy evening.

As I pass Tanya's desk on my way to the elevators, I tell her she can go home now too and leave her hurriedly packing up her bag. I suppose the boss going home early is a novelty, and she's going to make the most of it.

I pull up a text message from Emmett on the way down, letting me know he's on his way, then the elevator pings as it stops to let others on. I look up and see we're at floor 21, Miss Swan's floor. The doors open, and a large number of noisy people embark. They mention The Tavern, a bar down the road from the office, and there seems to be some discussion about an attractive barman. Everyone's laughing and joking. They all seem to be having a good time. It only serves to worsen my mood, especially as Bella seems to be at the center of the group. So this is what she blew me off for—a night out with her friends.

"Mr. Cullen," says a sultry voice. I look around and see Victoria. The enemy. Not only is she going for drinks instead of seeing me. She's doing it with Victoria. Is this all some kind of joke to her? "We don't often see you riding the elevator at this time of day," continue Victoria.

Well, of course, you fucking don't. I've a company to run. It doesn't lend itself to a normal nine-to-five day.

"No," I reply. "Somebody cancelled an important meeting, so I thought I'd take advantage of the situation." I look around the group, taking in Bella's shocked stare, before I divert my attention back to my phone. That's right, Miss Swan, I'm pissed. Hang on. What was that hideous thing on her shirt? That wasn't there this morning. I should know; I took in every detail of her outfit in anticipation of our meeting.

I look back at her, my eyes narrowing as I try to make sense of the large, garish badge that's been pinned to her chest. I make out the words "Happy Birthday" in among the balloons and bright colors. Fuck. Is it her birthday? Is that why she's going out. If she'd just said.

"Miss Swan, it's your birthday?"

She looks shocked for a moment before replying. "Yes. Despite my protests, my colleagues are forcing me to have a few drinks at The Tavern, by way of a celebration."

It occurs to me she probably didn't have a good excuse to blow everyone off on her birthday in order to stay and work late. She'd certainly not want to raise Victoria's suspicions by refusing to go. I'm disturbed from my contemplations by Victoria. "Perhaps you'd like to join us, as you're now free."

Does this woman really think I'd be interested in her? Besides, I don't socialize with my employees. "I'm afraid that won't be possible," I say. "But feel free to put the first round on the company card, by way of a present from myself. I'll talk to Caius in the morning to ensure the expense goes through." I can do that, can't I? That's not suspicious in any way, is it?

"That's very generous, Mr. Cullen," Victoria says smarmily. It would appear to be appropriate.

"Not at all."

I busy myself with my phone the rest of the way down, not wanting to engage in conversation, and everyone else remains quiet. I have a feeling I may be the first topic of conversation when they leave the elevator.

~TMITE~

Drinks with Emmett are as expected. He's full of smiles and jokes. And I'm not in the mood. I'm still pissed I didn't get to spend time with Miss Swan tonight. I'm just no longer aiming my ire at her, as it would appear she had no choice in the matter. Besides, it's her birthday. Why should she work late on her birthday? Why on earth would she want to spend her birthday with me, a grumpy, miserable sod, rather than her friends? Having seen them laughing and joking as they entered the elevator, and the number of them in attendance, it's clear she's well liked. I'm lucky to have held on to Emmett as a friend over the last few years. I look across at him as he orders another round of drinks, making small talk with the waitress as he does, and think about all the friends who are no longer around, who got sick of my brooding and just stopped inviting me to places. I wonder if Emmett knows how grateful I am to him but realize he probably has no idea. It's not like I've ever told him.

He's my oldest friend though. We met on the first day of college when we were both fresh faced and eagerly anticipating our first time living away from our families. The two of us were in the same dorm, and we just clicked. We both liked to work out, and neither of us went wanting where girls were concerned. We spent the first semester partying and generally living the single, student life. Then things change. For us both.

I started a new module on American History and happened to sit next to a beautiful blonde. Okay, maybe I made a beeline for her as soon as I entered the lecture theatre. Over the course of a few of weeks, we got to know each other. I lent her my notes when she had the flu one day. She helped me write a term paper, which I secretly pretended I was stuck on. Then I asked her out, and she said yes. And, my life, as they say, was never the same again.

It was while we were getting to know each other that we attended a party with Emmett. As we stood drinking, he pointed out a girl knocking back shots with her friends. She was tall, blonde, and stunning.

"See that girl over there?"

We both nodded.

"I met her at a party last week. We danced, and I asked her out."

"So what happened?" I prompted, expecting some story of how he'd had the best lay of his life.

"She blew me off."

"Oh, Emmett McCarty. It seems we have finally found a woman who is immune to your charms," I teased.

"I'm going to marry her."

He stated it so matter of factly that it took me a moment to react.

"I'm going to convince her to go on a date with me, and it's going to be the best date she's ever been on. So good she'll agree to a second, then a third. We'll take things slow because when something's worth doing, you do it right, and I'm not fucking this up by moving too fast. So, after we've gotten to know each other a little, we'll take things to the next level, and she'll be so bowled over by the McCarty moves, she'll never want to leave me. Eventually, we'll get married and have two-point-five kids, live in a house with a back yard, and have a dog called Frank."

"You're kidding, right?" It was the only response I could give.

But he was serious. He pursued Rosalie for the next three months while Lisa and I watched as our feelings for each other deepened and our love grew. Eventually, she gave in.

But they didn't wait to take things to the next level. As he tells the story, she couldn't keep her hands off him and jumped him as soon as she could get him alone. In her telling, she'd heard so many stories of The Great Emmett McCarty and his prowess beneath the sheets, but then the stories dried up, and she was afraid his dick had stopped working. That was why he was no longer sleeping his way through the freshman population. She insists she only slept with him that first night to check that the merchandise was still functioning. She didn't want to invest time in a relationship with him if his dick was defective. Her words not mine.

"Have I ever thanked you, Emmett?" I ask as the waitress walks off to get our order.

"What for?" he asks, confused.

"I don't know … sticking with me … you know… with me being a grumpy ass and all." I stare down at my drink. I'm no good at this emotional shit.

Emmett is silent for a while. I hear him take a drink from his glass as I draw patterns in a pool of condensation on the table.

"Fuck, you're my best mate, Edward. Where else would I go? Besides, I understand why you're a miserable fucker. But it would be good to get the old Edward back once in a while. You know, the one who knows how to have fun, who isn't tied to his desk." I hear the tease in his voice, and I look up at him. Then his face turns serious. "I see him every now and then, and it's those glimpses that give me hope." He pauses, and the teasing smile is back. "Besides, I need someone around who Rosalie can bitch on, or she might decide to turn her rage on me."

"Glad I can be of service," I say, raising my glass to his in a toast.

We say out goodbyes soon after that with promises to meet up again at the weekend, and I make my way to my parents'. As promised, on the way, I stop at my mom's favorite jeweler. The manager is expecting me and goes into the back to collect my mother's rings. As I stand waiting, my eye is caught by a necklace in the display in front of me. It's an exquisite platinum swan, set off with diamonds across the wing. It makes me think of my Sugar Lips, Miss Swan. It would look fantastic around her neck, and I'd love to see it there.

"An exquisite piece, isn't it?" The manager has returned and spotted me looking at the display. "It was made by our in-house jeweler and is one of a kind. The diamonds come in at just over a caret, and they were hand selected for their clarity and color." He's in full sales mode now, and I have to say, I'm tempted. After all, it is her birthday. Everyone gives presents on someone's birthday. "Is it for someone special?" he asks. "Perhaps your wife or girlfriend?" And there's the problem. She isn't my wife or girlfriend, and never will be. She's just a girl I'm fucking.

I shake my head and pick up the bag with Mom's rings. "It is beautiful, but …" I don't finish.

He must sense he's losing the sale but isn't willing to give up just yet. Before I can make a move to turn and leave, he has the necklace out of the case and is holding it up to the light. A multitude of facets throw light around the room, and I can't help imagining it around her neck, nestled in the opening of her blue shirt. The one I love that sets off her pale skin. Before I know I'm even doing it, I'm pulling my wallet out of my pocket and handing over my credit card.

~TGwtSL~

"Hi, Mom," I call as I enter the house and hang my coat up by the door.

"Edward, I'm back here," she replies, and I follow the sound of her voice to the kitchen where she's elbow deep in a mixing bowl.

Baking bread has always been Mom's go-to task when she's either stressed or has some thoughts to work through. She says the physical, monotonous act of kneading the dough is better than any therapy and allows her mind time to mull over any problems. I wonder what's bothering her today.

"What's with the baking?" I ask as I peer into the oven at an earlier batch that's rising nicely. A two loafer. That's some serious reflecting.

"Just thinking about my volunteer session at the hospital tomorrow. You know, sitting with the cancer patients as they go through treatment? Well, I've been paired with a young lady who has two small children. It's not looking good for her."

She looks up at me as she shapes the dough. My face must tell her I don't want to discuss this. It's not that I don't want to be there for my mother. It's just I don't think I can do it. She sighs and puts the loaf in the oven before moving off to wash her hands. "I know," she says. "But it would just be nice to have someone to talk to. Your dad ends up getting all technical, and that's not really what I need."

"What about the other volunteers?" I suggest. "Is there anyone else at the hospital at the same time as you that you could talk to?"

She smiles at me. "That's a really good idea, Edward. Thank you. I know just the person." She pats me fondly on the cheek. Even at thirty-two, I'm still her little boy at heart. "Now, where did you put my rings?"

"Oh, they're in my jacket pocket," I say, going to move toward the front door, but she beats me to it. As I step into the door frame, she's lifting the bag with her rings out, along with the larger square box housing Miss Swan's birthday present. Shit.

"What's this?" she asks, opening it up and gasping. "Edward, this is beautiful. Who's it for?"

"No one important," I say hastily, trying to avoid her inquisition. "Just a colleague at work. I missed her birthday so I have some making up to do."

She looks at me suspiciously. "Since when did you start buying jewelry for your work colleagues?" Then she looks shocked, and, if I'm honest, a little disgusted. "It's not for that Tanya, is it? I know she's good at the job, but I've seen the way she looks at you, like you're a piece of prime steak she wants to devour. Please don't tell me you're seeing your PA."

"No, Mom. I do have some professionalism." Well, at least, as far as Tanya goes, but she's not hard to resist. Miss Swan on the other hand …

Mom smiles. "So, tell me more about this girl whose birthday you're so worried about missing."

I roll my eyes. This is not a conversation I'm having. "Mom, don't go there. She's just an employee who has been working on a special project for me. She's gone above and beyond for the company, and she deserves a reward. Then I saw this, and as I said, I'd missed her birthday, so I thought it would be a nice gesture. Don't read more into it than there is."

She looks at me for a while, and I wonder if she's going to push it. "Okay, Edward. Just a colleague." She looks away but not before I saw the glimmer of hope in her eye. She's made no secret of the fact she thinks I should start dating again. She's still hopeful I'll be giving her grandchildren someday. I hate to let her down, but it's not going to happen.

~TGwtSL~

I don't stay long at my parents'. I've still got a few errands to run before my flight to New York. Also, I now have to pop back to the office before I can go. I pull up to my spot in the underground parking lot and take the elevator up to reception where I great Embry.

"Mr. Cullen. I didn't expect to see you again tonight."

"Edward. I'm off the clock."

"Edward," agrees Embry with a smile. "So, you here to get your ass kicked at poker, or are you here on official business?"

"Just passing through, old friend. I needed to drop something off. You got an internal envelope back there?"

He reaches behind his desk and produces a new envelope. Taking it from him, I quickly slip the dark blue jewelry case inside before writing her name and department on the front.

As I exit the parking lot a few minutes later in my car, I realize I didn't include a card. I wonder if I should go back and add one. Then the doubts creep in. What the hell do I think I'm doing, giving her gifts. Especially personal ones like that. If she knows it's from me, she's bound to read more into this relationship than there is. Just look at my mom's reaction. No, she can't know it's from me. I can't let her hope for more than I can give. Which reminds me. I really need to make it clear to Miss Swan exactly where we stand. She needs to be left in no doubt about where this relationship is heading. Which is exactly nowhere. I'll talk to her when I get back. I wonder if she'll call it a day when she knows I can't offer her more. For some reason, the idea makes my chest feel tight. I don't think I'm ready to let my Sugar Lips go just yet.

* * *

AN: Thanks as always to Alice's White Rabbit for making this readable and giving me her invaluable feedback.

I've failed this week to get back to your reviews, but as I said above I've been super busy. But I do appreciate them all, and if you have a specific question I will attempt to get back to you. Once the holiday's hit in two weeks I should have a little more time for a couple weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Girl with the Sugar Lips**

Thursday. At fucking last. This day, hell, this week has dragged. A whole fucking week without seeing her, all because she baled on me on Monday for her birthday. My mind has been running over all the things I want to do to her delectable body all day. I sent her an email earlier today. She is to arrive panty-less and ready for me.

I decide to make use of the time I have once I dismiss Tanya for the day by working off some of my excess energy. It's not like I can concentrate on work anyway. I must lose track of time as I pound the treadmill in my personal gym attached to my office, with images of my Sugar Lips spread out before me. I hear a timid voice call my name from the other room, and my dick is instantly hard, not that it wasn't halfway there anyway.

I instantly flick the machine to the automated cool down program. "I'll be right with you," I call, allowing my body to relax as my heart rate returns to normal. As the machine finally stops, I grab a towel.

I hear her moving around in the other room, and I wonder what she's up to. I quietly make my way through and watch her from behind as she peruses my bookshelf. I see her delicately pick up a book, running her hand almost lovingly over the cover. She opens it and looks inside, letting out a small gasp. She handles the book as if it's worth a million dollars. I suppose I do have a lot of books that are worth several thousand, but her gentle handling of them seems to me to be more than about their monetary value. Miss Swan is someone who values books. Then I see her spot my guilty secret. Comic books. I have several rare editions, many of which are worth more than any of the books she's been handling so carefully. My dad used to buy them for me when I was a kid, and I never stopped loving them. He has his own collection too. It's the geeky side of us that we keep hidden from the rest of the world. But you get the two of us on the topic and we'll bore you for hours.

Time to bring her exploration of my inner mind to an end. I clear my throat. "Found anything interesting?"

She slowly turns to face me. "You're sweaty?" she asks, her eyes betraying her lust.

I'm still in my exercise gear, having not taken the time to change, and I guess she's right; I am sweaty. But judging by the look in her eye and the flush to her cheeks, she doesn't mind the look.

"I lost track of time in the gym. I was just going to jump in the shower, but I thought I'd check that you were comfortable first."

"Don't change on my account," she says quickly.

I look at her closely. It would appear Miss Swan is ready for action. She bites her lower lip and looks my body up and down. I take the time to do the same to her, taking in her quickening breath. I realize she's not wearing a bra. I watch her hardening nipples as they try to push their way through her lightweight blouse. There's so much tension in her body. She's like a tightly wound spring just ready to pop. No way I'm hitting the shower now.

I walk toward her and place my hands on either side of her head on the bookcase behind her, effectively trapping her in. "So you like your men hot and sweaty, do you, Miss Swan? Do you want me to take you up against this bookcase? Or perhaps you'd like to join me in the shower? Help me scrub down my body? Then I could return the favor. Ensuring you are clean … everywhere." I look down over her body, making sure she is fully aware of all the intimate areas I'd make sure got my attention. Her chest rises and falls; I watch her swallow, and I have to touch her.

I move my right hand off the bookcase and onto her body, caressing her outer thigh, reveling in the silky soft feel of her flesh under my fingers. "Did you do as I asked in my email, Sugar Lips? Should I find out now? Or should we wait until after we work?"

I feel the muscles in her thigh clench. She wants this so much. I allow my thumb to stroke up under her skirt, hinting at what's to come.

I smile as I lean back to allow my eyes take her in fully. She is the sexist creature I have ever seen. I allow my left hand to run down the side of her face, onto her neck, and into her cleavage. "I see you removed your bra too. You naughty girl."

Then I notice she's wearing my necklace. It does things to me to know she's wearing something I gave her. But then she doesn't know it's from me. Or does she? Has she figured it out? As much as I'd like her to know, that has to remain my secret.

"This is new. Birthday present? It looks expensive. From a boyfriend perhaps?" I can use this to my advantage. Find out if I have any competition for my Sugar Lips.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Do you really think I'd be here if I did?" she splutters, the indignation evident. So Miss Swan is faithful. A one man at a time sort of woman. That's good to know.

But it doesn't mean I have a right to feel so possessive of her. But I still do, and she needs to know that.

"I'd hope not, but I do think we need to talk before we continue."

I pull away while I still can and lead her by the hand over to the couch. At my insistence, she sits, and I take the spot next to her. I realize I'm still holding her hand, but it feels nice, and I allow my fingers to stroke up her wrist, enjoying the contact with her skin. I encounter another piece of jewelry, and this one I certainly didn't give her. I pick up her hand and study the delicate charm bracelet. There's only one charm attached, a small wolf, raising its head to howl. I wonder at the significance of it. I study her face, looking for clues. She seems lost in thought, a wistful smile playing at her lips.

"This one means a lot to you, doesn't it? You may not have a boyfriend, but this is from someone special. Do I need to worry about you leaving me for someone who can offer you more?" I can feel the tension returning to my jaw. It looks like I have competition after all. That will need to be sorted. I know I have no right to demand she be loyal to me, but I can't help it. The idea of sharing her makes my stomach knot and twist. It's a new sensation, and I don't like it. I need to be able to let her go. How can I keep her tied to me when I can offer her so little?

"Jake's just a friend," she finally admits. So it is from a man. But I see no lie in her eyes to indicate she sees him as more than a friend. I'll have to trust her for now.

"Good, it may be selfish of me, especially in light of what I'm about to say to you. In fact, I know it is, but I can't help but be possessive of you." As if to emphasis my point, I allow my hand to land on her thigh. I need to feel anchored to her, to remind her of what I can offer, as I tell her what I can't.

"What are you going to say?" she asks a little apprehensively.

"I'm laying my cards on the table, Bella. I'm going to be honest with you, and I expect you to be the same. Where do you see this relationship going?"

She looks shocked. But I pull her back to me; I need her to tell me the truth. I need to know what she wants from me before I tell her how much I'm able to give her.

She takes a deep breath. "Umm, I'm not sure," she replies hesitantly. "I mean, I like what we have going on, but I'm not really looking for a serious relationship at the moment, or any relationship for that matter. I want to spend some time concentrating on my career, on the things that are important to me. I'm kind of enjoying being single, not having someone else to look out for. I guess I just assumed this was sex and nothing else."

Relief floods through me. How could I get so lucky with this girl? Not only is she beautiful, intelligent, and sexy as fuck, but we are also both on the same page.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that, Sugar Lips, and I hope you mean it." I watch her closely as I continue, looking for any sign she is reacting badly to what I have to say. "The truth is I think we have something good here, and I'd like it to continue, but you have to know some things about me. I don't date. I have no interest in having a girlfriend. I find you extremely attractive. You're sexy, confident, intelligent, and every time I see you, I can't wait until I'm able to touch you, kiss you, and fuck you. I think we can have some amazing sex. The things I could make your body feel. But if you're expecting more from this relationship than that, we need to stop now because that's all that is on offer. So, Miss Swan, what do you say? Is that enough for you?"

As I watch her, I see a fire enter her eyes. She looks up at me and bites seductively on her lip. "So I get to have shit-hot sex with this amazing body"—her eyes roam over me—"with no strings attached, no pressure to date or meet the parents. Outside this room, we're both free agents."

Hell to the no. No way is she a free agent. She is mine. All mine.

"Fuck no. This is where the selfish part of me kicks in. I do not share. Your body is mine and mine alone. I will not tolerate anyone else laying a finger on what is mine. Do I make myself clear?"

I see her swallow again, and my words bring a blush back to her cheeks. Fuck, I love that look on her.

"Crystal," she breathes out. Then her eyes narrow. My Sugar Lips has got fire. "But, that cuts both ways. If I'm not allowed to see other men, you certainly aren't allowed to sleep with or date other women."

No problem with that on my side. "I've already told you, I have no interest in dating, and I can assure you, no other woman will be getting a look while I'm able to get my hands on this." I reach up and cup her under her skirt, confirming she really is underwear free. My other hand grasps her breast, feeling the hard bump of her nipple against my palm. I know I'm affecting her, but she's not done talking yet.

"And if I want out? If I say it's over?" she asks.

"If you decide you want no more of this"—I grasp her nipple and give it a squeeze, while at the same time I allow one of my fingers to run up through her opening and across her clit, enjoying the feel of her wetness coating my finger as her body visibly shudders—"then just say the word, and I will let you walk away."

I lean forward, desperate for more of her, allowing my lips to make their way up her neck, until I'm pulling on her earlobe. I'm done with talking. Now, it's time for action. Time to seal the deal.

"And what about my job?" she asks breathlessly.

"What about your job?" I whisper as I start to kiss down her jaw. I need to kiss her stupid.

But before I can get there, she blurts out her demand. "I want an assurance from you that you won't interfere in my career, and if things end between us, I need to know I'll still have a job, that my career isn't dependent on continuing to fuck you."

If she is delaying sex to get this conformation from me, it must be important to her. Besides, she needs to know I'm not that sort of boss. Our personal relationship is separate from our working relationship. One is not dependent on the other. I pull back, letting my hand fall from her breast, and look her in the eye. She needs to be able to read my sincerity. But she also needs to know it cuts both ways. She may be risking me being a bastard if this all goes south, but I'm also risking her calling sexual harassment. And let's face it, she'd have a very good cause.

"This is important to you, isn't it?" She nods her head.

"Here's the problem then. How do I prove to you I'm not that much of a bastard? But then I suppose it cuts both ways. How do I know you aren't just here to forward your career? How do I know you aren't going to use our time together to blackmail me into promoting you in the company?"

"I guess it comes down to trust," she says hesitantly.

"Trust? I don't usually trust easily, Miss Swan. And neither should you." I think for a moment, but it's all very simple really. We both have too much to lose. "I can give you all the assurances I want, but I think it all comes down to mutually assured destruction."

"Pardon?"

"If I fire you, you can sue my ass for unfair dismissal, letting everyone know what a sleazy boss I really am, destroying my reputation. Alternately, if you make threats to expose this relationship unless I promote you, I will call your bluff, letting everyone know you were trying to sleep your way to the top. No one will hire you again. Under both scenarios, we both lose. I don't like to lose, so I'll do everything I can to prevent those outcomes. What about you, Miss Swan?"

"Basically, you're saying that exposing this affair will be detrimental to both of us. While meeting up here in private ..." she tails off, looking me in the eye, and the fire is back.

"… has a lot of benefits," I finish for the both of us. I punctuate my point by allowing my hand, that had never left the apex of her thighs, to give her clit a gently rub, and I'm rewarded with a gasp from her lips.

"Benefits?" she whispers.

I smile wider. She's signed up for this. She just doesn't know it yet. "Oh, yes, Miss Swan. There are numerous benefits we can both get from this situation." I lean in until our lips are nearly touching. "Benefits to me, like hearing you moan as I push my fingers deep inside you." I emphasis the point by pushing up deep inside her with two of my fingers, and I get my reward as she lets out a deep moan. "Benefits like hearing you scream my name as you pulse around my cock while I suck on your delicious tits." I bend down and take one of her nipples into my mouth, through her shirt, wetting the material as I suck on it, using my tongue to apply just the right amount of pressure, walking that line between pleasure and pain, all while my fingers continue to move in and out of her under her skirt. "Benefits like being able to suck on you clit, giving you orgasm after orgasm." I slide off the couch and position myself in front of her and pull her forward so she's balancing on the edge. Her skirt rides up as I do, and I dive in, sucking on her clit, letting my tongue dance across its sensitive surface, using my teeth to add some much needed friction.

"Fuck. That feels so good. I like the sound of these benefits." She looks down at me, and I look back, loving the look of total abandonment to the feelings that I'm giving her.

I tease her for a few moments longer, taking her closer to the point of no return but not quite over it. Then I pull away; my fingers continue to work on her, keeping her poised just where I want her.

"So, Miss Swan, do these benefits outweigh the risks? Or, do we stop now and walk away?"

A look of horror crossed her face, and I hope it's at the idea of me stopping. "Don't worry, my Sugar Lips, I can't leave you for long. I'll give you all that your heart desires." My mouth goes back to work, and as I watch, I see all other emotions melt away, leaving only lust and desire in their place. I make long strokes with my tongue, enjoying the taste and feel of her. She pushes her hips up toward my face, craving more, but I need an answer first. I stop the movement of my fingers, still buried deep inside her, and pull back to look up at her again.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Miss Swan. Do you trust me not to abuse my position? Do we stop, or do we keep going?"

"Don't stop." She sounds almost desperate, and I suppose she is. "I don't want us to stop. I want this. I trust you. Just don't make me regret it."

I suddenly get the feeling there is more to her desire not to be in a relationship than her wanting to concentrate on her career. I get the feeling someone has hurt my Sugar Lips in the past. Why do I feel the need to make whomever it was suffer for their mistake? But pain is something I know. I vow I will not be responsible for causing pain to her.

"I promise you, Bella, I won't take advantage of you. I won't break your trust in me." I reach up with my free hand, the one that's not buried deep between her legs, and stroke her cheek, trying to convey the empathy I feel for her pain, how much I understand.

Fuck, where did all this emotional crap come from. I'm Edward Cullen. I don't do emotions. Not anymore. But I do fuck. And I do it well. And it's time to show my Sugar Lips just how well. I smile up at her. "But now I think it's time to make you scream my name." As I speak, I start to once again move my fingers, searching for the spot inside her I know will be her undoing.

"Remember, I want to hear it loud and clear as you come all over my face."

"Oh, God," is her only reply.

"Not God, Bella. Edward. That's what you need to scream—Edward."

She nods her head once, and I go back to work, all the while watching her and feasting on looks of desire and pleasure that flood her features as I take her to the brink and then allow her to fall right on over, my tongue and fingers working together to make her soar to heights of ecstasy. I'm rewarded by seeing her head fall back as she does as instructed and cries out my name as I feel her clamp down on my fingers. It's a sight I want to be able to see again and again. And with our new understanding in place, that's exactly what I'm going to be able to do.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks, as always, to Alice's White Rabbit for taking time out at this busy time to beta this for me.**

 **It's been a while since you had a chapter of this so I hope you like it. More should be coming soon, as should more of The Man in the Elevator.**

 **Happy New Year to you all. I hope 2017 brings you all your hopes and dreams.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips– Chapter 7**

"So, what you're saying is if anyone asks, I've never seen Bella Swan?" says Embry as he matches my initial bet and raises me.

It's late on Friday night, and as usual, I've been working into the evening. When it got to 11 p.m., Embry called up to my office and insisted I come and join him and Sam in reception for a friendly game. I swear to God, if it wasn't for these two keeping an eye on me, I'd end up working all night on occasion. I look at the revealed flop cards in our game of Texas Hold 'em and contemplate if Embry is bluffing me with his aggressive betting or if he really does have a good hand. I decide to match his bet for now. The two of a kind I hold in my hand has been upped to three of a kind with the revealed cards. If Embry's bluffing, it could be a winning hand.

Sam folds with a huff.

"That's right," I confirm. "Nobody is to know she's working late." I turn over the next card. It's not good for me, but I keep my best poker face on. The one that works every time in business meetings.

"Especially not Caius Volturi." Embry almost spits the name as he throws down his next bet. He's going in strong again. "You know, I was with you in never trusting him, but Victoria I'm surprised at."

"I agree." I ponder my employees as I also ponder my bet. Time to go big or go home. I raise the bet, determined to make Embry fold. He's been chewing his nail. Usually a sign he's bluffing. "It's since she got with that James."

"You could be right there. The word on the grapevine is he's into gambling on the weekends down at that club on Seventh. Eclipse, I think it's called. I also heard he's not very good. A little like yourself," he says, grinning, matching my bet without flinching. Perhaps, I'm wrong about him bluffing.

"Hey, I object to that. Just because you have some kind of mind reading ability. I always beat Emmett when we play."

Sam laughs. "Anyone can read Emmett. That man is an open book."

I join in his laughter and concede his truth with a small shrug as I turn over the River card. Hmm, that doesn't add anything to my hand, but it seems it might be worse for Embry. I watch him closely, noticing the slight frown on his face; it disappears fast, but he can't hide his disappointment from me. He's bluffing. It's as clear as day. My hand's not the best, but I figure his is worse.

"You know, Volturi was trying to get me to go to that club. He thought it would be good for us to get to know each other better. It must be where the three of them met. I obviously declined. I can't think of anyone I'd less like to spend my precious free time with."

"I'd have advised you against it. You hear things about that place. Money laundering for criminal gangs, drugs, loan sharks," says Sam.

I watch as Embry once again raises the bet while nodding his agreement. "A friend of mine worked the door there for a while but quit after a month. He said it wasn't worth the hassle, even though the salary was great. He said they paid you to look the other way. He didn't want any of that shit."

I match his bet without hesitation, confident I have this in the bag. Smiling, I reveal my cards. He smiles back, placing his cards down slowly. Fuck, the fucker has a flush. He wasn't bluffing at all. I groan, knowing he has me beat. Sam laughs as Embry sweeps his winnings toward himself.

"It's not just my money he's taken," I say nodding toward Sam and his very small remaining stack of chips. "I vote we get out of here while we still have the shirts on our backs."

Sam and I gather our stuff while Embry packs away the game into his personal locker under the desk.

"Next week, I'm winning that all back," I say as we make our way to the elevator for Sam to drive me home.

"In your dreams, Cullen." He laughs, and I know he's right. That man has freakish poker skills.

~TGwtSL~

The next week sees Bella and I meeting on Monday and again on Thursday, and we set this up as our regular nights to get together. The plan is she'll work late, doing what needs to be done, analyzing the projects, setting the traps, and gathering the data, then we'll get together to go through what we have and plan the next steps. After we've concluded our work, well, let's just say I plan to make the most of me and Bella being alone in my office with no one around.

I find myself musing during the day about all the ways I want to take her. I imagine her bent over my desk, up against the window, or straddling me as I sit on the sofa. I've taken more cold showers in the last week than I have in the past four years. It's true she seems to have some kind of hold on my body. But as I spend more time with her, I'm also finding her mind to be fascinating. I'm beginning to realize she's going to be a huge asset to my company, and I see her rising quickly once this project is out the way. I can't wait to work with her more. To see that amazing brain of hers problem solving on some of my projects or leading a team to bring in exciting new business.

"So, what do you make of this project," I say as we finish going through and cataloging the changes made to a file she's been working on that Thursday.

"From what I've seen, the profit-loss analysis looks favorable, and the department looks to be plugging a niche that others have overlooked, so it's seeing good growth at the moment. But the niche is small, and it won't be long until they've exhausted all the available customers. They'll need to branch out soon if they want to keep growing; however, that will mean taking on the big players, who may react aggressively to the intrusion into their stronghold. The way I see it, you'll soon need to decide if you want to stay small and niche, or invest big and fight hard to keep up the growth they've enjoyed to date."

I look back at her. It's a great analysis, based on very little data, and one I agree with. "You've been doing your homework, Miss Swan. I'm impressed." She blushes and looks down. I really need to teach her to accept a compliment. She's going to be getting a lot more of them. "Have you ever thought of starting your own company?" I'd hate to be in competition against her. She'd make a formidable opponent, and I have a nagging feeling I may end up losing.

"I'd never really given it much thought. Startup capital would be an issue. It's hard to get investors to back an unknown, and a young one at that. I also think I might be a little too risk averse. I tend to play it safe a little more than you do."

I smile as I remember back to the look of shock she gave me the previous week when I told her I was acquiring a business she'd been analyzing. On paper, it looked like a bad bet, but numbers don't tell the whole story. I explained to her about the business, the people, and how the company slotted in. It was a risk, I agreed, but with a few changes in management and the internal structure, I could see the revamped company doing well, and I had just the person in mind to take over as the CEO. A bright young mind named Riley Biers. He had a talent for building and leading a team. He'd already turned around one failing business for me, and I looked forward to giving him more challenges.

"How did you start up CMH? You were fresh out of business school, weren't you? How did you convince people to invest in you?"

"Well, I was lucky. I have a rich godfather, Edward Masen, my namesake, who saw the potential in me. He and my father nearly came to blows over it." I think back to that difficult time in my life.

"Masen?" she asks. "As in Cullen Masen Holdings?"

"That's right. He's a silent partner. It felt right to include him in the company name, considering he put up the cash."

"And your dad didn't approve?"

I've never really talk to anyone about the arguments I'd had with my father during college and the few years immediately following it, even hiding them from Lisa in an attempt to not taint their relationship. I always knew he loved me and wanted the best for me; it was just what he and I thought was the best didn't tally.

Bella and I are sitting on the sofas in my office, our files and laptops spread out over the coffee table in front of us. The work is finished for today; it's time to get her close. I pull her onto my lap. It's nothing to do with me feeling more comfortable opening up when she can't see my face. That's just a happy byproduct. I'm not sure why I feel so comfortable revealing my inner thoughts to her. Perhaps it's because she's a secret herself. She's certainly shown herself to be trustworthy with this special project, but I'm not one to usually trust easily. There's something, though, that makes me trust her. She's honest and pure, and I don't think she'd use anything she were to learn against me. It feels strange to trust someone I hardly know. So unlike me. But it also feels so right, especially when she runs her fingers through the short hairs at the back of my neck and I feel her breath fan out over my chest. Yep, this, for some strange, inexplicable reason, feels right.

"He thought I should follow in his footsteps, use my mind to heal others, to do good in the world. Growing up, my dad was my hero. He was the great surgeon, the one doing pioneering research in the field of cardiovascular care. He saved lives every day, and I wanted nothing more than to be like him. He bought me microscopes and toy doctor's kits, feeding my young mind with curiosity.

"I went to college fully prepared to go into medicine. It was in my sophomore year that I changed my mind and changed my major to business. He couldn't understand how I could change so much. He thought of entrepreneurs as ruthless, cutthroat individuals who are only out for themselves. He especially views what I do, taking over failing businesses, as less than ethical. He struggles to see the good I do, the jobs I save. Yes, some jobs are lost but less than if I sat back and let the business fail. He also doesn't understand how this can be a vocation, how I'm driven to do this as much as he's driven to practice medicine."

"What did make you change your mind?"

"It was a couple of things really." I pull her in close to my chest. I've never admitted the main reason to anyone. It shows weakness, and Edward Cullen does not show weakness. But it feels safe telling her. After all, everything we do is a secret. "Firstly, I took a couple business modules and discovered I enjoyed it and had a talent for it. The second was a placement I had over the first summer vacation at a local hospital."

I cringe as I remember the experience, the humiliation still fresh. "It would appear I can't stand the sight of blood. I was in the ER and a patient was bleeding profusely, and the next thing I know, I wake up lying flat out on the floor. I'd not really been exposed to too much blood before, and I didn't really understand what had happened. But then it happened again the next week, this time with a young kid who'd broken his arm. The bone was poking through the skin, and I once again woke up on the floor. But that time, I really frightened an already anxious patient. I was asked to keep away from the patients after that, and I went to work in the lab. But that was so fucking boring I ended up quitting early. I made up some excuse to my dad about wanting some time to have fun before I went back to college and tried to convince myself I could get over it. I knew I could cope with small amounts of blood; hell, I'd scraped my knees enough times as a kid and not fainted. But when there is so much of it, well, it all just becomes too much. So, now you know my weakness."

"So, if I want to bring you to your knees, all I need is a sheet of paper with a sharp edge?" she says, giggling.

"It's no laughing matter, Miss Swan. I live in fear of people unwrapping presents in a careless fashion, and don't even get me started on people refilling the photocopier." I tickle her, loving the sound of her laughter and desiring more of it. She squirms around on my lap, struggling to get free, but I hold her close with one arm as the other teases her body.

She ends up under me, my arms resting on the sofa on either side of her head. The squirming has had the expected effect on a certain part of my body that is now making its presence known between her legs. Our eyes meet, and her laughter dies just seconds before our lips crash together. The kiss is soft but passionate, and it seems to go on and on, the feelings gradually intensifying with the gentle rocking of our bodies, giving us some much-needed friction. I feel like a teenager, making out on my parent's couch, but it feels so good. Her hands are in my hair, gently tugging, but not asking for more. The feelings are building, even with the friction being felt through my pants, but I want more.

I pull back and look down at her. "If I don't get naked and buried in you soon, Sugar Lips, I'm going to end up making a mess in my pants, and I've not done that since I was a teenager."

She giggles again and locks her legs around my hips, as if she could keep me captured.

"Now, that would be something to see. The great Mr. Cullen losing control."

"Oh, I never lose control, Miss Swan." I push up on to my knees, bringing her, still holding tight around me, up with me. "Now, let's see what we can do to make _you_ lose control. I give you five minutes." She raises an eyebrow at me. Challenge accepted.

I thrust my hips up toward her core, and I'm rewarded with a small gasp. I twist around, and with one arm, I sweep all our files off the coffee table before lying her back on the newly cleared surface. She's still not letting go with her legs, but that's just fine. I still have plenty to work with. I rub my hips up and down, adding a strategic twist at the top of my stroke. I know from her small whimpers I'm hitting the right spot with each movement. I undo her blouse, my hungry eyes taking in her fantastic breasts, before I lean forward and hungrily take one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking hard. I'm rewarded with a low moan.

I keep up my dual assault, never letting up, until I feel her legs tighten even harder around me. Her head goes back, her mouth opening, her eyes closing, fluttering as they do in an expression I'm enjoying becoming very familiar with.

As she comes down, her legs loosen, and I take my opportunity, quickly moving back out of her grasp and getting out of my pants and underwear as quickly as is humanly possible before grabbing the nearest condom.

I hear a giggle and raise my eyebrow at her, still laid back on the coffee table, a picture of relaxation and post coital bliss. A state I intend to get to as quickly as possible.

"Eager much?"

"You better fucking believer it," I announce as I finally get the retched prophylactic in place. I kneel down before her and enter her swiftly, letting out a deep sigh as I finally hit home. I hold still, buried deep within her, and take a few deep breaths just enjoying the sensation of her warmth, her tightness, of her.

I slowly open my eyes to see her watching me, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly ajar.

"You, that ... Fuck, the look on your face ... you look so damn sexy." I smirk at her almost incoherent ramblings. I feel entirely the same.

"Are you ready, Sugar Lips?"

She nods, wiggling her hips for emphasis, and then I start moving. I take it slow at first, knowing it won't take much for me to reach my peak, but it's not long until I can no longer hold back, and I find myself ramming into her like my life depends on it, and in that moment, it feels like it does. I'm spurred on by her moans and gasps, and I grip her hips for added leverage. The sight of her laid out exposed in front of me becomes too much. I need her to come again. I need to hold on, but it's becoming almost impossible. I feel the familiar tingle in my balls, and I know I don't have long.

"Touch yourself, Bella. I need to feel you come."

She follows my lead, and I feel her hand at her clit as I ram into her. I know if I had my eyes open and could see her, it would be too much. Just the feel of her fingers there and the knowledge of the intimate way she is touching herself is pushing me so close I'm hanging on by the tips of my fingers. Then she speaks the words that are my undoing.

"Open you eyes, Edward. Look at me. Look at what you do to me. I want to see your face as you fuck me, as you make me yours, as you come deep inside me."

Her dirty words are too much. As I open my hooded eyes and take her in, flushed and panting, her chest rising and falling, her hand giving her some extra friction, I can no longer hold back, and with one last, deep, hard thrust, I explode inside her. As my release shudders through me, I watch as she too comes undone, the sensation of her walls gripping me combined with the blissful look on her face extending my feelings of euphoria.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. More coming soon. I promise.**

 **Thank you to all of you for sticking with me and continuing to read (and review). I love you all for your support and kind words.**

 **Thanks to Alice's White Rabbit for getting rid of a lot of errors. Any remaining are all down to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Girl with the Sugar Lips - Chapter 8

I'm having a fucking bitch of a day. Tanya is out. Which means my usual buffer is gone. The temp they've sent up is useless. Nothing makes you appreciate someone more than having them gone for a period. This excuse of a PA hasn't screened any of my calls. I've had to talk to every fucker and his dog. Even Volturi, which never fails to fuck up my day. She let the guy smarm his way through to my office. That's right. I actually had to sit down and talk to the fucker until I feigned a meeting and disappeared down here to the canteen. I'm in need of a serious sugar fix to get me through the rest of today. The only thing keeping me sane is the thought of seeing my Sugar Lips later. I hope she brings donuts. She recently learned of my sweet tooth and has been showing up each meeting with a different treat. Last meeting it was a selection of macaroons. But nothing tops watching her eat a donut. The way she licks her lips, her eyes becoming hooded, just like they do when she's in the throes of passion. I think about the way her skin flushes when she gets excited, the way she moans as I touch her body, the little noises she makes that let me know she's getting close. Fuck, I need the sort of stress relief that only she can bring me.

I look up as I pick up my sandwich, and my necessary sugar fix—they do a mean brownie here—and the sight before me makes my blood run cold. Sitting off to one side, in what looks to be a very private meeting, is my Sugar Lips with that fucker Mick Newton, and to top things off, he has his hand on her shoulder. They look happy, I see her laugh, and I see him lean closer. Fuck me. If he doesn't stop touching her soon, I'm going to rip the bastard's arms off.

I've suddenly lost my appetite. I practically throw my money at the servers, all the while not letting my eyes leave Miss Swan. As I do, she looks up, and her eyes go wide. That's right. You've been caught. I storm out of the room, hearing the door bang against the wall as I go.

"Hold all my calls; I'm not to be disturbed," I yell at the temp, Brenda, or Barbra, or Betty, or something, as I get back up to my office. I need to let off some steam. I head straight for the gym. If I can't fuck the stress out my system, maybe I can work it out with a vigorous exercise session.

By the time Bella arrives that evening, I've been over every possible scenario and reason for what I witnessed. I've no idea why I feel quite so possessive of this woman. I've decided that I probably overreacted. After all, they were only talking, even if the fucker had his hand on her. I think it was the carefree way they were talking. They looked so relaxed together. So friendly.

She knocks on my door, and I'm ready for her. I need her. I need to let her know she's mine. That I'm the only one who can touch her, who can make her feel. I call for her to enter, and the minute she does, I have her pushed up hard against the door.

As I run my hands over her body, kissing up her neck, fondling her breasts, hitching up her skirt, I find myself muttering to her, letting her know exactly who she belongs to.

"Mine. This body? It belongs to me. No man touches it but me. Especially not that fucker Mike. Does he make you feel the way I make you feel? Does he make you wet the way I make you wet? Do your nipples get hard for him the way they do for me? Does he make you moan and scream the way I make you moan and scream? I don't think so. It's only me. Only me who gets to do this to you. I get your moans, your screams, your orgasms. They are mine. All mine."

"Yes," I hear her pant. "All yours. No one else makes me feel like this. Nobody has ever set my body on fire the way you do. Only you do this to me. Only you make me feel this way." The relief is immense. She's still mine. She still wants me. I still turn her on like I always have. God, I need her now. I undo my pants and expose my cock. It's as hard as nails and ready for action. I push up against her entrance, but then she freezes. Fuck, what's wrong.

"Condom," she whispers in my ear.

"Fuck." I hate condoms. I even went out and got myself tested again for every STI on the planet, but she still won't trust me. I know there's something there from her past, but she's not opened up to me yet about it. Normally, I wouldn't push her, but today, fuck, I just need to feel her. "Please, Bella. I want to feel you with nothing between us. You know I'm clean. You saw the test results. You know I'm not sleeping with anyone else. Please, let me feel you."

"I'm sorry," she says sadly, and something in her voice makes me pull back to look at her. The passion, the fire, has gone from her voice. I can hear the hurt there, and I hope it's the memory of some other fucker, not something she thinks I'd do to her.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" She's looking down, and I gently push her chin up so I can look into her expressive eyes that tell me so much. "I would never do anything to hurt you like that. I would never put your health at risk. I couldn't do that to you. You're … well, you're my Sugar Lips. I need to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just I've made mistakes in the past. I don't want to go through that again." She almost seems to draw further into herself as she speaks, and I, not for the first time, wonder how anyone could hurt this beautiful, passionate, sexy woman.

"Did someone hurt you, Bella? You know I'd never make you do anything you don't want to do, don't you?" She nods. "If you're not comfortable, then of course, we'll keep using condoms."

We need to talk but not yet. I need to think a bit first. Besides, we have work to do. I do my pants back up and lead her over to my desk. I need her close though. There's no way I'm letting her go tonight. As I sit down at my desk, I pull her down onto my lap and draw her attention to my open laptop.

"Now, my understanding is that this number is the one that was changed between the file being sent to Caius and him sending it back to James? This is our first bit of evidence linking him directly to the tampering."

She looks at me as if I've grown two heads, then she giggles. It's a lovely sound after the tension of the last few minutes, and it's one I'm keen to hear more often.

"What?" I ask.

She waves her arms about between us. I get the impression she's asking why I've sat her here, on my lap, while we work.

"I just felt the need to keep you close," I explain.

"Why? Why the sudden over-possessiveness. What's caused this today?"

I shrug. We can talk about this later.

But it would appear she wants answers now. She just keeps staring at me with that look she gets when she's being stubborn. I decide there's no point fighting it.

"Do you like him? I can see the attraction, in a boy next-door kind of way. You'd be able to have a proper relationship with _him_."

"Who?" she asks as if she doesn't know the fucking answer. I can feel the tension creeping back in as I think about him and the way he was touching he shoulder.

"Newton."

"Mike?" she asks then fucking laughs. She laughs like it's the most absurd thing on the planet. But I've seen the way he looks at her, and that's no laughing matter.

"It's not funny, Sugar," I say through gritted teeth. "Remember, I do not share. If you want to start something with him, you better tell me now."

She bites down on her lower lip before answering me, and I narrow my eyes at her. "I'm not interested in Mike in that way. He's a great guy, fun, and he appreciates my work. I'd love to work on his team. I think I could learn a lot from him, and it would open so many doors. But I don't feel any attraction toward him." As she talks she runs her hands up my chest and starts to undo my buttons. I watch her eyes for any hint of a lie but see none. "He doesn't make my heart race like you do. He doesn't turn me on with just a look."

Fuck, yes. You better believe it, Miss Swan.

"I turn you on with just a look, do I?" I run my hand up her thigh and start to explore under the edge of her skirt. Then I'm reminded. This is just sex. She's young, and she may be happy with this arrangement at the moment, but one day, she's going to want someone who can give her more. Perhaps that's why I got so riled up because I know, one day, I am going to lose her. Perhaps not to Mike Newton but to someone like him, and there won't be anything I can do about it.

"But one day, it's going to happen. You're going to meet someone you want a relationship with, and you're going to leave me." I tuck a stray hair behind her ear and kiss her before taking her hand in mine and leaning into her ear, determined to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. "But until then, you're mine. Besides, we both know there is no one out there who can turn you on like I do. They may take you out, and wine and dine you, and give you romantic presents." I finger the charm bracelet she always wears. It's clear it was given to her by someone close to her. "But they'll never make you come as hard as I do. No one will make your body feel the way mine can make you feel."

"Arrogant much," she says but her breath betrays her, letting me know I'm affecting her. I undo her blouse, determined to make her feel good.

"Tell me it's not true," I say as my mouth hovers over her nipple before sucking it in. I push her legs apart and let my fingers wander.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." Demanding little thing. But who am I to deny her. I thrust my fingers into her, and I'm rewarded by her cry of pleasure.

"We'll get to that, Sugar, but first, I want to hear you scream." It doesn't take me long, and when I do, all I can think about as I see the wave of pleasure pass over her face is getting inside her as soon as I can. I lift her up and bring her back down, straddling my lap. I just retain enough forethought to reach into my desk draw for a condom. I get that bastard thing on as quickly as I can.

"Happy?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'll be happier when that's inside me, now fuck me already," she replies, and I can't help laughing.

"I've created a monster," I say as I lift her slightly then enter her quickly. "You want to be in charge? Want to boss me around, little girl? Well, go for it. Take me; make me yours."

I lean back on my chair and place my hands behind my head. She looks uncertain but then a huge smile breaks out across her face. This is the first time I've let her be in charge, and it looks like my Sugar Lips likes the idea.

She leans forward, placing her hands on my chest, and slowly starts to move. It is sweet torture. She runs her hands over my chest, her soft fingers pulling gently on my chest hair, and I feel the familiar build, but oh, so slow. I need more. I start to move my hips up to meet her downward thrust, subtly tying to speed her up as I do.

"Oh, no, I'm in charge, remember," she says with a smile. I should have known I'd get nothing past her.

"You're killing me here," I say. "At least, let me touch you. You know you want me to."

She seems to take forever to ponder my proposition, and I'm beginning to wonder if I'm even going to get an answer, when she finally seems to make up her mind.

"Okay, you can touch me," she says in a breathy voice that goes straight to my balls. Without thinking, I lay my hands on her pale thighs where they lie at the sides of my hips. I slide my right hand between us, rubbing her engorged clit, before moving back to where I'm entering her. The feel of my cock sliding in and out of her body is so erotic. She needs to experience this.

"Put your hand where mine is. It is so fucking hot, feeling me move inside you, how wet you are, how much you're enjoying this. I want to feel your hand touching me as I enter you."

I'm waiting for her hand to join mine between her legs. I love watching her touch herself, and to feel her fingers on me as I enter her will quickly send me over the edge. But instead of complying, she gives me this look with one eyebrow raised, a look that questions my authority. Fuck, that's right; I said she could be in charge. But there's no point cutting your nose off to spite your face, Sugar Lips. I'm so out of patience with this game.

"Oh, God, Bella, just fucking do it." My voice is rough and demanding.

"I'll do it if you use that beautiful, dirty mouth on my nipples." She wants to negotiate, does she? Well, that's one request I'm more than willing to comply with.

"Fuck, yes. I thought you'd never ask."

I lean forward, taking her right nipple into my mouth, sucking hard, using my teeth and my tongue to tease and excite her. I'm rewarded by her movement on my cock quickening. That's more like it. But she's not complying with her side of the bargain.

I take one of her hands from my chest, moving it slowly down my body and between her legs, right to where we're joined. Then she gets the idea, moving her fingers around the base of my cock, adding to the friction as she moves.

She leans back, changing the angle I'm entering her and giving her hand better access. I bend forward farther, determined to keep up my assault on her breasts. I feel her start to tremble around me, her thighs gripping me hard as she pulsates around me. Then she has my balls in her sweet hand. Fuck, I'm coming. I grab her hips and thrusts into her hard, crying out my release.

We finish the meeting with her sitting on my lap. I do cover her up a little. It's impossible to work with too much of her on display, especially those mesmerizing breasts. I can't resist touching them though. It really wasn't our most productive meeting ever I have to admit. But it was fun.

After we've finally concluded our meeting, I know I can put it off no longer. We have to talk. I lead her over to the couch.

"You said earlier you'd love to work on Mike Newton's team," I kick off. I know he wants her, and there's an opening, but I need her on this project still. I hate doing this to her.

"Hell, yeah! The projects his team work on really interest me, and with it being a growth area, it's a good opportunity for me to make my mark. I think I'd fit in well, and I'd learn a lot. If I do well there then it opens up so many opportunities for the future."

I pull her legs up onto mine, turning her so I can see her face.

"Your eyes light up when you talk about your career and your job. It excites you, doesn't it? Taking on new challenges, pushing yourself to be the best you can be."

She nods eagerly. "I've worked hard to get the qualifications I needed and the skills a company like this was looking for, and now I'm keen to put them to good use and gain more."

"You've been with the company for, what, four months now?" It's early to be moving on. Most new recruits do at least six months in their first rotation. Surely, she'll understand about waiting? I can't lie to her. I'm just going to have to tell it to her straight.

"That's right."

"Mr. Newton put in a request to HR today for you to join his team. Victoria approved it, which is hardly surprising considering how keen she is to get rid of you based on your discoveries. It would appear Mike is really pushing to get you as soon as he can, and he does appear to have a couple openings that would really suit you."

"So, I'm going to get to work on Mike's team? When? Soon?"

She looks so excited. I hate myself at this moment. I can't look at her face. I can't see the disappointment. I close my eyes and let my head fall back against the sofa.

"I promised you I wouldn't interfere in your career, and I promise that the move will happen at some point."

She's quiet. I open my eyes and take in her disappointed expression. Her shoulders are slumped, her mouth turned down. "I'm sorry, Sugar. The work you're doing on this project is too important. I can't lose you as my insider at this point. Give it a month, two tops, and we'll have all the evidence we need, then you can move on to any department you want. I'll make it happen; I am the boss after all. Besides, it's unheard of for interns to move on from their initial assignment this early. The earliest we've done it in the past has been six months, so it won't look odd if the request is denied at this point."

I see her force a smile onto her face, but it's fake.

"I'm sorry," I say as I reach out and run my fingers down her cheek. "I promise I will personally make it happen once we nail these three, or if you decide you want to work for someone else, which I'd personally prefer, I'll make that happen. Anything you want. Just not now, not when we're making such good progress in getting the evidence we need."

She turns to me, looking me in the eye, and when she speaks, her voice is strong, no hint of the strong emotions I saw there a moment before. "It's okay. I understand why this can't happen now, but I don't want you to make it happen for me. I don't want special favors. If Mike, or anyone else, still wants me on their team and has an opening in a couple of months, then I'm sure they'll request my transfer again then. I don't want or need you to get involved."

I look back at her eyes, searching for the truth. I know she wants to see this project through, but I know she's also disappointed to be stopped from taking this opportunity. But she's brave. And stubborn. And determined. I can see she understands why I'm doing this, even if she's not entirely happy.

"Okay," I agree, "and I'm truly sorry you can't take advantage of this opportunity yet."

"Don't worry; I'll make it happen when the time is right. Besides, who else is going to bring down the ginger bitch and her slimy sidekick?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you are all well. So when is he going to realize he has feelings for Bella?**

 **Thanks to Alice's White Rabbit for her diligent work in making this readable.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips – Chapter 9**

"Hi, boss. Figured you were still up there."

"What's up Embry?" Bella left my office—after our talk about her not being able to move onto Mike Newton's team—about 45 minutes ago, and I've just received some new files from her. My clever girl has thought up a few new traps for the three of them.

"Bella Swan just passed through. Thought you'd like to know she got into a taxi, safe and sound."

"Thanks, Embry." I'd asked him to look out for her on the evenings when she worked late. I'd also asked him to keep an eye on Caius, James, and Victoria and let me know if he saw any suspicious behavior. So far, he'd had nothing to report. However, he didn't usually let me know Bella had left the building safely. I have a feeling there's more to report. "Anything else?"

"Volturi was in the elevator with her."

That's got my attention. I sit up straight in my chair, ready for action if needed. "And?"

"He made some comment to her as she was leaving about ensuring she stays safe. I'm not sure what went on before they got to the lobby—you've still not installed those cameras I asked for in the elevators—but she seemed a little shaken up by the encounter."

"Is she okay?"

"She was fine by the time the taxi came, but you might want to be careful. It may be wise if she doesn't work late for a while."

As I end my conversation with Embry, my phone beeps with an incoming text. It's from Bella.

 _I ran into Mr. Volturi as I was leaving the building. I made an excuse about leaving my coat behind to explain why I was there, but I'm not sure if he believed me. I'll need to be extra careful for a while. - B_

 _If he's getting suspicious, I don't want you working late. - E_

 _I don't want the project to get delayed. Those changes I made tonight will need reviewing to see what data they're bringing in, and we're so close to nailing them. - B_

 _We'll review things on Thursday, but if there's any sign they're on to you, there will be no working late. I'll not risk them finding out what you're up to. - E_

She is so stubborn. I know she wants to get this wrapped up so she can move on to a new department, but she has to keep herself safe. Besides, the project wouldn't hurt to be a little delayed. Not that I'm worried about what will happen between us once the project's over. I mean, it's not like we can't still go on seeing each other, right? Part of me knows it would be best for us both to move on. I'm her boss, and she's young and deserves a proper relationship, but when I think about it all ending, I get this tight feeling in my gut. I don't think I'm ready to stop yet, even if she is.

TGwtSL

 _Are they acting suspiciously? - E_

It's Thursday morning, and I need to know if Bella will be able to work later.

 _No different than normal. Victoria's being her usual bitchy self, but I've not seen James or Caius. I think we could be in the clear. - B_

Caius had been acting the same as normal in the meeting this morning too. I don't think he could really be suspicious. We're probably just getting paranoid.

 _So, I'll see you later? - E_

 _Wouldn't miss it for the world. I've got carrot cake. - B_

I smile and get back to work. Carrot cake isn't as good as donuts, but it will do to keep my sugar fix at bay as we discuss out latest findings. I do love that she brings me treats.

I get fully engrossed in my latest project, only to be interrupted by Tanya, delivering me a chicken Caesar wrap. I don't know how she does it, but she always seems to get just the thing I'm craving for my lunch, never failing to ensure I'm well looked after. She also places an immaculately wrapped present in front of me.

I look at it, puzzled for a while, then I remember. It's my dad's birthday. I'm expected to go out with him and my mother tonight. But I have plans with my Sugar Lips. There should be a lot to go through tonight, and after Monday and me disappointing her about the job move, I really want to make sure she leaves me happy, if you know what I mean. That's going to make me late. Fuck. What to do?

I thank Tanya for the food, and her wrapping, oh, and the ordering of the present. I did select it though. At least, it was my idea, and they do say it's the thought that counts. Right?

I reach for my phone. My parents will forgive me. Eventually. I frown as I send the text, knowing I'm a bad son.

 _I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm going to have to take a rain check on tonight. I have a really important meeting. It's all last minute, but I can't get out of it. I'll call Dad later and come over on the weekend and take you both out. - E_

Okay, so it's not strictly the truth. But it is important I meet with Bella.

It's a while until I hear back from her, and I wonder how pissed off she is. I'm going to have some serious groveling to do this weekend. However, when the text finally does come through, I seem to be strangely off the hook.

 _Don't worry, son. We've had a better offer anyway. Just make sure you're over for lunch on Sunday. - Esme_

TGwtSL

Fuck. Bella can't see me tonight, and it's for the worst of reasons. It would appear Caius is snooping around. I really hope he's just being a dick and isn't onto Bella. They've not shown any signs of trying to hide what they're doing in the files, and Caius is acting as arrogant as ever. I contemplate telling Bella to drop the whole thing. If he's getting suspicious, I don't want her putting herself in any danger. I told her to get off home for tonight. This probably means we'll have to put our investigation on hold for a while, but it's a small price to pay to keep her safe.

On the upside, I'm now free this evening, so I can get out of my mother's bad books. I've been feeling guilty since canceling on her earlier today.

I text Mom. Her reply isn't as overjoyed as I'd anticipated. She might need a present to make up for this.

I stop by the florists on the way to the restaurant. Lilies are her favorite, and I see just the bouquet tied up with a beautiful yellow ribbon, one of her favorite colors; she says it reminds her of the summer.

As I arrive, I see they're already seated. I quickly check my watch; no, not late, they must just be early.

"Mother," I greet, leaning in for a kiss before handing her the flowers. "Sorry, I messed you around."

"They're beautiful." She smiles broadly at me, all forgiven. She can never stay cross at me for long. Being an only child does have some advantages.

I turn to Dad. "Happy Birthday, old man," I say, handing him his immaculately wrapped present.

"Thank you, Edward. Wrapping courtesy of Tanya?"

The old man's on to me. No sign of senility there then yet! I smile back in what I hope is an enigmatic way, neither confirming nor denying his accusation.

He turns to the decision maker—my mother. "Should I open it now or later, dear?"

"Oh, I think now. Then we can enjoy the meal. She turns around to find a server as we all take our seats around the intimate table. She spots a young lady. "Please, could I ask a favor? Would you be able to put these in some water for me? I'd hate for them to wilt during the meal."

"That's no problem, madam," says the young server. "I'll make sure they're looked after for you and get them back to you at the end of your meal."

"Oh, you are a lovely girl. You don't happen to be single, do you?"

"Mother!" I admonish, glaring at her, before giving the embarrassed girl an apologetic smile as she hurries off, a little red-faced. She's almost the exact shade Bella goes, I notice, and the thought of how she would react to my mother makes me smile broader.

"Well, she seems nice, and it's about time you found yourself a girl and settled down, Edward."

"In case you've forgotten, Mother, I had settled down."

A chill descends over the table. I don't mean to bring things down, but she knows my view on this. It's not happening.

"I wish you'd reconsider, Edward. It's been 4 years." She sounds genuinely concerned, and I know she's worried about me being alone. But I'm happy, and besides, I have my work, and of course, for the physical side, I have Bella. I really don't need or want more. But Mom isn't letting it lie tonight. "There's this girl I've met who would be perfect for you."

I groan. "Please, Mom, no. Not tonight. Tonight is Dad's night. Let's not argue about this tonight."

"Okay, Edward," she relents, but I know this conversation isn't over. She turns to my father. "So, Carlisle? Are you ever going to open that present? They'll be wanting to take our order soon, and we've not even looked at the menu."

Dad and I turn to look at each other, exchanging a smile. "Yes, dear. I would hate to be the one to hold up dinner."

~Time~

Bella's not able to work late for the whole of the next week either. I tell her just to lay low, that I don't want her taking risks, but I can tell she's frustrated. I'm also getting frustrated by our lack of progress and our lack of meetings. And now, I'm off on this business trip. It's a takeover I've been working on for ages.

The company produces clothing from ethically sourced cotton. It was set up on great ideals by two fantastic designers, however, their business acumen is severally lacking, and they have yet to turn a profit and are rapidly running out of working capital. They were initially very reluctant to become part of a big corporation, fearing, quite rightly, that they would be swallowed up and end up losing control. It's taken a lot of time and work to talk them round and gain their trust. It's involved allowing them to visit my headquarters, get to know me, talk to people in other companies I've bought under the CMH wing, but I finally did it. I've also put a lot of due diligence into my research into them. They are passionate, well-respected as designers, and their following is growing rapidly. Together, we could make them the success they deserve. Now, I need to visit them and seal the deal, then the real work starts. Then we start to turn the business side round: marketing, inventory control, distribution, improved manufacturing. There's a lot to do.

As much as I'm enjoying getting stuck in the next steps with Vladimir and Stefan, I find my mind repeatedly turning to Bella. I must admit I'm missing my Sugar Lips fix.

I've just got back to my hotel room after our first day,and I'm contemplating the room service menu. The two designers had offered to take me out for dinner, to celebrate the signing of the deal and the future partnership, but I begged off. I'm just not in the mood, promising them a night out later in the week when we've made progress on the future shape of their enterprise. Then my phone rings. I see Embry's number, and my heart starts to beat fast. He'd only be contacting me if there was a problem. Has something happened to Bella? Has Caius found out we're onto him? I pick it up quickly.

"Hello, boss,"

He sounds cheerful enough, but my mind isn't set at ease yet.

"What is it, Embry? What's gone wrong? Is Bella okay? Has she been hurt? Threatened?"

"Whoa, slow down, boss. Bella's fine. In fact, that genius of a woman is up on her floor now, working hard, I assume, on that top-secret job you two are always meeting about late into the evening." I ignore the teasing tone in his voice. I know Embry suspects more is going on between the two of us, and my lack of denial is only fueling his imagination.

"She's managed to stay late? How did she throw off Caius?"

"They're still keeping an eye on her at the end of the day, but I'm helping her sneak back in once they've left for the night. It's all undercover, top secret stuff, but if it helps you get rid of those three, well, I'm willing to do my part."

"And you're keeping her safe?"

"Yep, I don't let her back until the guilty parties have all safely left the building, and then I keep an eye on her to check she's safe. You know I wouldn't let her take any risks."

"Thanks, Embry." I finish the call quickly and lie back on my bed. Part of me is glad Bella's back on the project, and we can start to make progress again, but part of me worries she may still be discovered. I smile. It will be good to see her again though. I can't get back to the office quick enough.

~TGwtSL~

The week is going well. We've put in some solid plans to take the company forward, and I've calculated the size of cash injection they're going to need to ensure they have enough working capital to take them over the immediate slump. Just one more day then I get to go home. Home to my Sugar Lips. Today is Thursday, and I wonder if she's going to be able to get back into the office again with Embry's help. She's been on my mind a lot today. We made a tour of their production facilities, and they showed me some of their latest designs, some of which would really suit Bella. When they saw me eyeing them up, they offered me some samples that I eagerly accepted. It'll make a great gift for Bella.

My phone pings with an incoming email.

 _Mr. Cullen,_

 _I have good news and bad news. I've been able to restart my work on our special project; however, I've encountered another problem similar to the one I had near the start. The sort of problem only you can solve with your long, talented fingers._

 _Regards,_

 _Miss Swan_

I chuckle. How I'd love to be there in person to help her with my long fingers. But I know the next best thing. I put in a call to her office phone.

"Another problem, Miss Swan? One only I can solve? Well, why don't I get to work solving that problem straight away. I'm assuming this problem involves a throbbing between your legs? A throbbing that can only be solved by my fingers?"

I hear her draw in a breath. "I'm at work, at my desk," she says nervously.

"I was assuming that, Sugar Lips. I was also assuming you were alone and in need. I can help you with that need. But first, tell me you're safe. That, however you've pulled off getting back into the office, you won't be discovered, and then I can relax and help you to relax also."

"I'm safe," she says. "Embry's helping me."

I think back to my call with Embry. Yep, he'll keep her safe. He seems to have developed quite a soft spot for Bella. If I didn't know how dedicated he was to his wife, I'd be a little jealous.

"He's a good man," I say as I get an idea and shoot off a quick text to Embry.

 _Turn off the cameras on the 23_ _rd_ _Floor - Edward._

I continue my conversation with Bella as I wait for his reply. "So, let's get back to this problem. I've missed solving your problems, Miss Swan."

Embry's reply is quick, and as usual, he doesn't question my demands.

 _All done, boss. - Embry_

I smile. Now we can get down to business.

"Okay," she says, a little nervously. I'll soon get her relaxing.

"You said in your text that my fingers would be the best means to solve this problem. Well, I'm afraid my digits can't be there at present, so you're going to have to let yours do the work for me. Do you think you can do that? Do you think you can follow my instructions to the letter? No deviation? Because if you do, I promise you that problem will be solved in minutes."

She's quiet for a moment, and I worry her nerves are going to get the better of her.

Out comes my demanding tone. The one I use when I want to get my own way. "Do you promise to follow all my instructions, Bella? Answer me."

I hear her swallow and whisper, "I promise, Mr. Cullen." I love the way she responds to my domineering ways. I know it turns her on, and to be honest, it turns me on too.

"Good girl. Now, get those panties off. We can't have anything getting in the way of my fingers, now can we?"

I hear rustling and movement, and I assume she's complying, but I need confirmation. "Are they off, Bella? Do I have unrestricted access?"

"They're off." She sounds breathless, and the thought of her sitting at her desk, exposing herself for me as I talk to her, getting turned on by my voice, gets me feeling very aroused. I rub my hand over the front of my pants where a large bulge is forming. Patience, Edward. There is plenty of time yet.

"Good girl. Now open your legs. Wide. What are you wearing?"

"I've got on that blue blouse you like and the short black skirt."

"The one you wore that day in the elevator? The one that drove me so wild with desire I broke all the rules and made you mine for the first time?"

"Yes."

This girl is going to be the death of me. I need to get out of these pants soon. But I need to take my time. I'm already so hard and ready, but I don't want to come too soon. I need to concentrate my attention on her.

"Fuck, Bella. Do you know how hard I am for you now? How that image of you sitting there in your cubicle, in that sexy-ass skirt, with no panties on, your legs spread wide, just waiting for me to touch you, is driving me crazy with desire. Are you wet? Are you as turned on as I am, thinking about me lying here on my hotel bed, my cock straining to get out of my pants, just thinking about you?"

"Ummh." It's not really a word, and her illiterate state makes me laugh.

"Touch your breasts; tell me if your nipples are hard for me."

I hear her take a deep breath, and then she finds her voice again. "They're hard, like rocks."

"I hope you're touching them under your bra. Or perhaps you're not wearing a bra, my dirty girl. You like to tease me by coming to see me without a bra on, don't you, Sugar Lips?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." God, I love it when she calls me that.

"Are you playing with your nipples? Are you teasing them just the way I would?"

"Yes," she pants. I need more from her. I need to hear her, and I need to touch myself.

"That's good. Do you know my balls are aching for you? Do you think I should touch myself too? Tell me how you'd touch my hard cock if I were there." Once again, she hesitates to answer me. "Tell me, Bella, or my hands are going to leave you, and you'll have to wait until I get back to get your relief."

It's not what I want to do. But I need to keep her focused.

I hear her take another deep breath. "I'd start by taking that small dribble of pre-cum that's glistening on the end, and I'd spread it slowly down your length using a feather-soft touch. Then I'd wrap my hand right around you, gently at first, getting a feel for you. I'd start to slide my hand up and down your shaft, and on each stroke, I'd run my thumb across the top, ensuring I paid attention to that sensitive area I know gets you excited. As I feel you getting more aroused, I'd increase the pressure and allow my other hand to play with your balls."

Oh, my dirty girl. I knew she had it in her. The only thing better than hearing her describe what she'd do to me would be being there and actually have her do it. I undo my pants and push them and my boxers off. I need access.

"Oh, that feels so good, but I don't want to come in your hand. Not yet anyway. So what I need you to do is run one of your hands up your inner thigh just like I would. Do you think you can do that for me? Move it slowly up your thigh until you reach the area that's crying out for me. Describe what it's like; what do I feel when I get there?"

"I'm wet, Edward, so wet. For you."

"Imagine those are my fingers there, touching you. Feel them move up to your clit. Will I find it swollen and ready, Bella? Is it crying out for my touch?"

"It's so swollen. It needs you to touch it." I so wish I could. But she must work for me.

"Go ahead. Touch it for me. Start by rubbing it slowly and gently. Let me tease you. That's it. Now spread your juices around and let one finger enter you, but just the tip now. I need to get you worked up a little more first." I hear her breathing pick up as she starts to work on her body. I allow my own hand to gently stroke my cock, needed to feel some of what she is, but making sure I'm still in control. I need to be focusing on her still. "Do you know what my other hand would be doing, Bella? While one explored under your skirt, the other would be fondling your breast. Is there any way you can go hands-free and let my other hand touch your breast?"

I hear some more shuffling. "My hand's free, Edward. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do exactly what I'd do if I was there. First, run it over your breast, against your flesh. Make sure your finger pass over your nipple. Describe how your nipple feels to me."

"It's so hard. It aches for you."

"Well, don't deny it what it needs. You know the way I love to feel your breasts. To suck on those nipples, to bite down and tease them. Use your hand and imagine it's my mouth sucking and pulling on those delectable peaks."

She lets out a groan, and I know she must be imagining me there, just as I'm imagining her here.

"Now, back to your other hand. Is it still teasing you? Are you starting to feel the build-up? Do you want me to give you more?"

"More, yes, please."

"Then more you shall have. I want you to slide a finger up inside you. As deep as it will go. Is it deep, Bella?"

"So deep," she mutters.

"Does it feel good? Is it as good as when I thrust my fingers into you?"

"Nearly."

I chuckle at her honesty. I know exactly how she feels, I'd much rather be there with her in person. "Not long until I'm back, and then I'll make you come so hard they will hear you on the ground floor. But for now, I want you to add another finger and move those fingers in and out. That's it, get a good rhythm going. Make sure your thumb is able to hit your clit as you push those digits deep inside yourself."

I start to rub myself a little more firmly, needing to feel some of what she is.

"God, Edward, that feels so good. I wish I could touch you. I wish you were here."

"It's good for me too. Those little sounds you're making, the ones you make when I have you up in my office? You would not believe what they are doing to me. Do you know I'm stroking myself here too? You have me so hard, so ready; I don't think I'm going to be able to hold off much longer. Do you think you can come for me soon? I want to hear you come."

"Oh, God, Edward, I'm so close; so close."

"When I get back, there will be no stopping me. I'm going to have you every way you could possibly imagine. I'm going to remind you who you belong to. I'll fuck you so hard you'll be feeling me for a week. I can't wait to feel you pulsating around my cock as you come again and again, screaming out my name each time."

As I finish speaking, she lets out a loud cry, and I know I've got her there. I've made my Bella scream my name without even being there. The feeling I can do these things to her, make her feel this way, is overwhelming. I'm close. It's not going to be long until I join her in my relief.

"I love hearing you scream. I love it when you come; you look so fucking beautiful as you reach the peak of your passion. I wish I could see you now, Bella, see your face as I come deep inside you. Fuck, Bella, Bella, Bella. Fuck." My last curses are mumbled as I reach my climax, coming hard into my hand.

"Fuck, that was hot," I hear her say as I start to come down from my high. "I've never done anything like that before."

"There's a first time for everything, Sugar Lips," I reply. "Just think, tomorrow you have to sit in that chair and talk work with Victoria, knowing what we've just done. One night, I'm going to have to throw caution to the wind and come down and screw you against your desk. Give you some hot memories to distract you while you're playing with your numbers."

"You distract me enough as it is." Her voice sounds pouty, but I know she doesn't mean it. It makes me laugh.

"Well, I've had no complaints about a drop-off in productivity, so I'm obviously not working hard enough at distracting you. But now you're able to stay late again, I'll have to work on that. Tell me, Bella, how did you get the Thieving Three off your back?"

She goes on to tell me the plans she and Embry concocted from her point of view, making me laugh with Embry's code words and mission impossible tactics. I think I promised him an extra Christmas bonus at one point, and he deserves it. I tell her about the trip, about the changes we're putting in place, and the positive way Vladimir and Stefan are embracing my suggestions. She tells me about how she set up her friend Angela with the local barman, Ben. My sneaky girl is working her magic again. I eventually say goodbye with a large smile on my face. Yep, next Monday can't come quick enough.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm back to finish off Edward's POV of this story. The Man in the Elevator is all wrapped up and completed, but I'm more than thrilled to tell you that it has been nominated in the poll to find the Top 10 fics complete in June at www . twifanfictionrecs . com.**

 **If you'd like to check out the nominations and vote for your favs then head on over. You can vote once per day, so you don't have to feel restricted to only one vote if you liked more than one story.**

 **As always my thanks go out to Alice's White Rabbit for stick with me on this and making my mistakes disappear. I'd also like to thank all those who have followed me over here for a bit of Edward. I look forward to giving the rest of his tale.**

 **And finally, happy 4th July to all those of you in the US of A. Enjoy the fireworks (I've been told that's tradition).**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips - Chapter 10**

I love my work, I really do. I've never been someone who's been reluctant to get to the office in the morning, but this morning there's an extra degree of enthusiasm to my actions as I get myself ready. I'm back at the office. Back to my ride in the elevator with Bella. Back to being able to see her after work, back to getting to feel her body, to kiss her lips, to watch her face as she reaches her climax. Yep, I've missed her; I admit it. I'll also admit it's not just the sex I've missed. I've missed her, and I'm going to miss her when the project's over. I know it's going to be hard to move on, but we can't do this forever. She deserves more, more than I can give. My mind keeps trying to find ways I can keep her. But I know it's not fair. But those worries are for another day.

I give her a quick look as she steps into the elevator. She's looking fucking hot today, in a just-safe-for-work skirt, heels, and floaty blouse that shows just enough of a hint of her collarbones. Collarbones I'm dying to kiss along. She takes up residence at the far end of the elevator, but I spot her stealing glances my way. Our eyes meet, and we flash each other matching smiles.

The elevator approaches her floor, and I steel myself to watch her leave me, but only for a few short hours, then she'll be in my arms again. But she doesn't leave. Where's she going? I look around at who else is in the elevator. Bob Banner, who works in marketing, and I don't know the name of the other—he must still be relatively new. It would appear, he knows Bella, though, as he turns to her as we start to ride upward again.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to floor 24?"

"Yep," she answers, and I wonder why she's going there. Isn't that Mike Newton's floor? My hackles rise. "I have to drop off some files for Mike." She taps on a folder she has under her arm. I hope she really is riding up to see him for work. "Victoria said he needed them urgently today. I'd been working on them late on Friday but thought I'd better drop them off in person this morning rather than relying on the internal mail service." Hey! We have a great internal mail service.

The elevator stops again, and the doors open, allowing Bob to step through. He holds the doors open, appearing to wait for the boy who is still talking to Bella. "I don't suppose you could give him this?" He digs around in his bag. Bob looks at his watch, impatiently.

"I'll make sure he gets it," says Bella as he hands over a bulging file, and she tucks it under her arm. I continue to stare at my phone, pretending to be oblivious to their encounter.

As the door closes, I drop the pretense. We're now alone. I slip my phone in my pocket and turn to look at her. I need some answers.

But she keeps facing forward, acting all cool and aloof. But I know her well enough to recognize the way her chest is rising and falling a little more than normal, her lips slightly parted as she nervously licks them before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She's anxious, unsure. What's she up to.

The elevator keeps climbing, past Mike Newton's floor, all the way to mine at the top of the building. So, her plan is to visit me, is it? She's taking a risk, but it's paying off so far. Tanya's not in yet so I should be able to get her into the office without anyone catching us.

I wave her out of the elevator ahead of me, eager to enjoy the sight of her hips as she saunters toward my door. She comes to a stop in the middle of my office, facing my desk, and I close the door behind us before taking a seat in my chair behind my desk.

She continues to just stand there, and I watch her.

"So, you wanted to see me?" I ask, and it seems to break her from her trance.

She smiles and starts to walk toward me.

"I missed you, and I wanted to thank you for Thursday."

"No thanks necessary; the pleasure was all mine." I smile at her as she gets closer. It really was a pleasure.

She's now standing before my knees, and she leans forward. Her lips gently caress mine, and it's like coming home. Her feel, her taste; it's not long before the passion starts to build, and I'm wanting more. I pull her down onto my lap as she buries her hands in my hair. Fuck, I've missed this. I try and pull her closer, but she breaks the kiss. Then she's down on her knees before me. Fuck me. Is she really going to do this? What a way to start a Monday morning.

I help her get my pants and boxers out of the way. Her huge doe eyes look up at me, and I reach out to touch her, wanting to feel close to her. I continue to watch as her tongue inches out and slowly, so slowly, licks me from base to tip. Fuck, this is good. A million fantasies rolled into one. But I need her hidden. If someone were to barge in before Tanya arrives to guard by door, I need to know she's safe. I need to look like I'm working.

"Shuffle back a bit, I need to reach my desk. As fantastically distracting as this is, I still have important work I need to be starting."

She looks up at me, incredulity written all over her face. I just smile back. It's for your own good,

Sugar Lips. She gives a small shake of her head but complies, shuffling under my desk and attempting to make herself comfortable. Yep, there's the fantasy. An illicit blowjob by a beautiful girl hidden under my desk.

Now to keep the ruse going that I'm actually working. I open my laptop, going straight to a blank word document, and start tapping away.

I expect her to get straight into the job, eager to get out of here, but instead, she's taking her time, and it's exquisite. She slathers me with licks and kisses, even pulling my balls into her mouth, which I absolutely love, but I need more. I'm typing absolute rubbish on my screen, but it doesn't matter.

"Killing me here, Bella," I murmur, and she seems to get the idea as I feel her slowly take my full length into the mouth. I slide down her throat easily, feeling her tongue trace down the underside of my cock as she does. I can no longer keep up the pretense of typing as the feelings get too much. I allow one hand to reach under my desk, settling at the back of her head, holding her firmly in place.

"Fuck! Just hold it there, Bella. I want to savor this moment. God, I've missed you."

I feel her lips curl up into a smile. My girl is enjoying the reaction she's getting from me. Time for more.

 _Knock, knock._

The sound of someone, presumably Tanya with my morning coffee, breaks me out of my lust-induced haze. Fuck, why couldn't she be late for once? I think fast. Bella is safe where she is, and Tanya will quickly get suspicious if I don't let her in. There's really only one solution.

I feel Bella try to pull away, but I hold her firmly in place. I'm not ready for this to end.

"It's okay, Sugar Lips; it will just be Tanya with my morning coffee. You just keep doing what you're doing; don't you worry about her." I briefly glance down at her startled eyes, but she must know I'd not put her at risk.

"Enter," I call out to Tanya.

As the door opens and I greet my PA, once again I feel Bella try to pull away. I can't make her do this if she's uncomfortable. The idea of it may turn me on, but it has to be her decision. I loosen my hand on the back of her head, and she starts to pull back, ever so slowly releasing me from her mouth.

Tanya's busy filling me in on my schedule for the day, and I try to concentrate on what's she's telling me, I really do, but all my attention is really on Bella under my desk as her lips get to the end of my cock. I hope I've not pushed her too far. But then she does something totally unexpected. As she reaches my tip, her tongue does that thing she does. The thing she knows drives me wild. Understandably, I completely lose my concentration.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen? Are you okay?" asks Tanya.

Two can play that game, Bella. I apply a slight pressure to the back of her head. Not enough to force her back down on me, but enough to let her know I'm willing to keep playing if she is. She responds, taking me back into her mouth, this time sucking me a little harder. Fuck me. This is really happening. I'm getting a blowjob with my PA in the office. Fuck, I need to get rid of Tanya fast.

"I'm fine Tanya. Just make sure you get me the necessary files in good time so I can go through them before the meetings." I try to recover and get back to our conversation, but it's hard as Bella starts to move on me. Her hand reaches up to cup my balls, giving them a small squeeze. Fuck, this is too much.

"As always, Mr. Cullen. And remember, you need to call Mr. Frazer this morning to go over the problems they're having in the New York office."

As Tanya continues to waffle on, with me giving the occasional brief answer, I try desperately to think of a way to get rid of her, but for some reason, my brain doesn't appear to be working at full capacity. It could have something to do with the little sex demon under my desk who is pulling out all the tricks. Her tongue plays tricks with my cock while her deft fingers run over the area just behind my balls, just the way I love it. This is too much. Tanya must go before I lose it. Then it comes to me.

"Tanya, let me stop you there." I've no idea what she was just saying. "I need you to urgently run down to the third floor. You need to talk to Kelly Thompson. She's been putting together a report for me; if she doesn't have it, then Michelle on Fifth should have the info I need. She'll know what you need when you see her. This is very important. Don't come back until you have the full report."

Even I can hear the tension in my voice as I try to hold off under Bella's relentless assault, and Tanya gives me the strangest look. I wave my hand toward the door, effectively letting her know she's dismissed, not trusting my voice any longer. She gives me a quick nod and leaves. As her footsteps march across the floor, Bella takes me in impossibly deep. It's too much; I can't take any more. As the door clicks shut, I let it all go, my body tensing as I explode down Bella's throat, letting out all the feelings I'd been concealing.

"Fuck, Bella. That feels fucking good. You dirty girl. I swear, one of these days, you'll be the death of me. Fuck, I barely got her out of here. You are so good, so fucking good.

As I reach the end of my climax, I push my computer to one side and then roll my chair back to give her space, helping her up as I do. I need to be inside her. I give my cock a few quick strokes, feeling it regain its hardness as I do. Bella never fails to get me hard.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever done," I tell her, needing to let her know just what she does to me. "I'm so fucking turned on right now; I just want to be buried deep inside you. Turn around."

My sexy girl doesn't question it; she just follows my orders. I guide her to lie over my desk, her ass up in the air, just waiting for me. I rub my hands up her thighs and over the curves of her derriere, pushing up her skirt as I do. She stretches her arms out to grip the far side of the desk. Fuck, she has no underwear on.

I tap on the insides of her feet, spreading her legs wide apart. The sight of her laid out, eager and waiting for me, is the best thing ever.

"God, you look exquisite like that. Bent over and exposed for me. I can see your lips glistening from here. Did sucking me off with Tanya in the room excite you as much as it did me?"

She wiggles her ass at me, making me laugh. I reach into my drawer for a condom, sheathing myself quickly. I take a last opportunity to fondle her beautiful ass that's taunting me.

"You have a fabulous ass, Bella." I run my thumb down between her cheeks.

"One day, I'm going to claim you here, Bella, but not today. Today, I need it hard and fast. Are you ready?" I line myself up, taking hold of her hips, ready to give her the fucking of her life.

"Fuck, yes."

As she speaks, I pull back on her hips while pushing my own forward, toward their goal, entering her hard in the process. She cries out, but I don't give either of us time to get used to the sensation. I need to keep moving. I start up a fast rhythm, pulling out and entering her with long, hard strokes, each one forcing me into her as deeply and fully as I can. It's as if I can't get enough, but I know this won't take long. I feel her body getting close, and I know we're both about to explode at any moment.

She comes first, but it's a close race. The feeling of her shattering around me is too much, my only regret being I can't see her face. I collapse forward, my body going limp. I struggle to regain my breath and pull her back onto my lap as I take a seat on my chair, wrapping my arms around her. It's been too long since we've done this. Too long since I've held her in my arms. I realize in that moment just how much I've been worrying about her, and to actually be able to hold her helps to settle my heart somewhat. I pull her closer as our breaths start to return to normal.

"I should get going," she says against my chest.

"Just a little longer," I reply, not willing to let her go just yet. I kiss her gently on the top of her head as I allow my hand to feel the way her soft hair cascades down her back. "God, I missed this. You're still coming to see me tonight, aren't you? Embry can still help you get back into the building?" I pull back to look in her eyes, needing to see her emotions.

"Of course." She smiles at me. "I have lots of progress to report."

"Good." I still need more of her. I don't think I'll ever get enough. I think about the end of the project. No, I won't be able to let her go when it's over.

We talk a little longer. I fill her in on the last day of my trip and the plans I have for the future of the company. But then I know our time, for this morning, is coming to an end.

"That errand I sent Tanya on will hold her up for a while but not forever. If you want to get out of here undetected, you should go now."

I don't want her to leave. If I had my way, I'd keep her here all day. But I can't.

She gets up and straightens her clothes. I help her with her hair, making sure she's presentable, then I walk her to the elevator. I'm really enjoying the clandestine nature of our time together, and I think she is too. To add to the tension, I decide to play things up a little, even though I'm not expecting Tanya back just yet, but you never know. As the elevator arrives, I signal for her to hide in among the tall plants that stand by the elevator door. Apparently, greenery makes for a better workspace or some other shit Tanya spieled off to make me purchase them.

"Just to be on the safe side," I say and throw her a wink. The elevator is empty, which gives me the chance to get one last kiss. As she passes me, I sweep her into my arms, pressing my lips firmly to hers. I try to tell her with this kiss how much I've missed her and how much more I have to give her.

As we kiss, I enter my code into the elevator controls and then press for the ground floor. That will ensure it goes straight to the lobby with no stops in between.

I break the kiss and step away from her. She looks flushed and a little disorientated. Good, my work is done. I smile at her shocked expression as the door closes. I can't wait to see her tonight.

~TGwtSL~

"I got you a present," I tell Bella that evening after we finish looking over the latest data.

"Oh?" she says, grinning back at me. "And what's the occasion?"

I pick up the box that had been laying in the corner of my office and present it to her, shrugging. "Just because. I should confess I didn't actually have to pay for them. They were a freebie from the company I was with last week, but I did make sure they were ones in your size and would suit you."

"And you know my size?"

"Of course. I make it my business to know everything about you, Miss Swan."

She looks at me skeptically, and I know there are probably a lot of things I still don't know about her, but I feel I know her well enough. Over the weeks, we've talked about a lot of things: our shared love of literature, arguing over differences and enthusing over our similarities; our different tastes in music, she likes rocky music, I prefer classical; her aspirations for the future; her experiences at college and getting to the big city.

"So, what exactly do we have here?" she asks, turning back to the package.

"The only way to find out is to open it."

She giggles and pulls open the top. The clothes have been wrapped in tissue paper, and she excitedly pulls them aside, revealing the top item—a silky blouse in dark blue, a color I love on her. She keeps digging, pulling out more blouses and a couple skirts, talking excitedly about which ones would be good for work and which for leisure. At the bottom is my favorite item: a long, red wrap dress with a small floral design. She pulls it out and holds it up against herself. It will look great on her.

"This would be great for a date," she says, and my blood runs cold. What is she suggesting? I look up at her sharply, looking for a sign in her eyes of where exactly her thoughts are going. Her eyes are wide and her hand has flown up to her mouth, as if she wants to hold back the words she's spoken. But they are out. "I mean, it's like … nice. You could wear it out in the evening. It's not for work. I'll wear it next time Ang and I go out for a nice meal."

She's trying to dig herself out of her words, but they are still there, hanging in the air between us.

"You know you can go on a date if you want, don't you, Bella? You know if you're ready to move on, I won't hold you back? But you also know that date won't be with me?" As I say the words, they turn to ash in my mouth. What will I do if she does say she wants to move on? My internal dialogue is begging her to say she's happy with me. That she doesn't want more.

She gives a nervous laugh. "I'm far too busy to date."

I need to move us on. I can't let us get stuck on this. I need to get back to the fun atmosphere we had a moment ago.

I stalk toward her, pulling out the smile I know works on her every time. As I do, I pick up one of the blouses. "In that case, I think it's time for a little fashion show. I'm thinking this blue blouse and"—I look around for what I'd like to see her wear with it, but then it occurs to me, I don't want her wearing anything with it—"nothing."

"Nothing?" she queries.

"Nothing."

She slips into my bathroom, emerging moments later, dressed exactly as requested. I've taken a seat on the couch as she strikes a pose in the doorway. The blouse falls just above mid-thigh, and the material floats around her, hinting at what's beneath, or what's not beneath if she's followed instructions, and from here, it looks like she certainly has.

"Come here," I say, beckoning her toward me.

She saunters over, swaying her hips in a provocative manner, and it's certainly working for me. When she gets close enough, I pull her onto my lap, straddling my hips. She fits so well there. I look down at the blouse. "Yep, that's exactly how it should be worn," I say, pulling her in for a heated kiss. She didn't get to try on any more of the clothes that evening.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your great reviews, and thanks to Alice's White Rabbit for her great betaing skills. Remember you can vote for your favourite fic that completed in June over at: www . twifanfictionrecs . com. The Man in the Elevator may be on list.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Things were finally back on track with Bella and the project. And then they weren't.

I'm excited to get to work on Monday. The previous Thursday, we'd managed to pull enough evidence together that we could now nail those three, and Bella was showing no indication that our relationship would be ending. I'd contacted my friend, Agent Jasper Whitlock, in the FBI fraud division, and he'll be getting back to me today with a date when he could come in and go over the data with us.

My excitement dips a little when Bella's not in the elevator. At first, I worry she may be ill. But I hear from Jasper early that he can come in tomorrow, so I send her a message to let her know we need to meet then instead of tonight. I get a quick reply, letting me know all is well with Victoria and James, and they are acting the same as usual.

Tuesday evening comes around quickly. I've been discussing the case with my attorney, Jason Jenks, when I hear the elevator arrive. I go out to welcome Jasper, and as I do, another one of the elevators arrives and out steps Bella. She looks beautiful and takes my breath away, as usual, but she seems a little hesitant, nervous even. It's probably due to meeting Jasper and having to go through the evidence. But she has nothing to worry about. Her work has been thorough and extensive.

"Ahh, Bella," I call, smiling at her in an attempt to set her mind at rest. "Come and meet Agent Whitlock of the fraud section."

She takes his offered hand and confidently greets him. "It's good to meet you."

I lead them both into my office and introduce them to Jenks, and we get down to business. I'm extremely impressed by the way Bella conducts herself in the meeting, and I can tell the other two are as well. She presents her data, which they are already familiar with but were keen to go over in detail, and Jasper compliments her on her skills at gathering the necessary evidence. I'm going to have to talk with him after the meeting though. Bella seems oblivious, but I notice the way he's flirting with her, bringing out his southern drawl, flicking his blond curls, the compliments, the smiles. Some of it, I know is genuine, but he's laying it on a little thick. The final straw comes when he leans over her to help her set up a few changes to a file. It's to help us get the final pieces of the jigsaw he will need to ensure the case is watertight. I understand he needs to be close to instruct her in what to do, but the way he touches her hand as he "accidentally" goes for the same keys on the laptop and leans a little too close as he looks over her shoulder. Friend he may be, but he needs to be told to keep his hands off my girl.

"So, it looks like these last few pieces of the puzzle should be in place by the end of next week, then we'll be in a position to charge them," declares Jasper as the meeting draws to a close.

"I'll walk you to your car," I tell him. I need to get him alone.

The four of us ride down together, letting Bella out at the lobby level, before we continue down to the basement car lot. Bella was quiet in the elevator, and I wonder again what could be bothering her. We've set her mind at rest the best we can that she shouldn't need to give evidence at the trial, but perhaps she's worried about the fallout from the investigation. Is she worried about Victoria, James, or Caius's reaction? I'm going to need to talk to her about what's going on. But first, I have Jasper to deal with.

We both say goodbye to Jenks, and he gets his balding, middle-aged body into his old station wagon. You'd think with the wages I pay him, he could afford a better drive.

"You want to come for a drink?" asks Jasper. Good plan. I can warn him off Bella over a beer.

"Sounds good. Follow me; I'll lead the way to a good Irish bar I know."

Jasper follows me to the bar where I met Emmett the other night. The three of us had all been at college together, but with workloads and differing work patterns, we don't get to meet up as often as we probably should. Some of that, I know, has been my fault recently. I've not been the best company.

Once there, I get the drinks, and we find a quiet corner.

"Okay, so spill the beans about you and the beautiful Miss Swan." I nearly choke on my beer.

"Me and Miss Swan?" I ask when I'm finally over my coughing fit. How the fuck does he know?

Jasper laughs. "There's no point denying it after your reacted to me flirting with her. I had my suspicions, based on the way your face lit up when she walked out of that elevator, and I know it was a little cruel of me, but I couldn't resist winding you up a bit and finding out for sure. So, does she reciprocate the feelings?

"You were flirting with her on purpose?"

He shrugs. "It was fun to see you flustered."

"You're worse than Emmett."

"But back to my question. Does she return your feelings? It was hard to get a read on her. She seemed very businesslike, so she's either better at hiding things, or she's blissfully unaware of how you feel."

"And how exactly do I feel, Mr. Psychology student?"

"You tell me. And you're deflecting. Are you having a relationship?" He's not letting me off the hook.

"Not really. Not in the traditional sense. We're more like fuck buddies."

"Fuck buddies?" He raises an eyebrow. "With an employee? And she's happy with this?"

"She seems to be. I sometimes think she wants more, but she never pushes. I think we're both happy with things the way they are."

"Are you really? Happy, that is? It's been a while since I've seen you happy."

I think about his question, and the answer is yes, I am. For the first time in a long time, I'm feeling content, happy, and that is down to Bella, I realize. I've got a lot to thank her for.

~TMitE~

"You busy tonight, Eddie boy?" It's Wednesday afternoon, and I've been interrupted in my work by a phone call from Emmett.

"Emmett. It's good to hear from you, but please don't call me that. How's business?" Yep, I'm in a good mood today.

"Business is good; we're picking up some interesting new projects, and Rosie has us branching out into a few new areas. It means we're taking on new staff, which brings me to the purpose of this call and my desire to meet you for a beer tonight. How about that place near you? The Tavern, isn't it?"

Tonight's not good. I'm on a roll and want to keep my head down and work late.

"I'm kind of busy, Emmett. This is short notice."

"Sorry, pal, but I've got Rosie breathing down my neck. I either talk to you tonight or I'm sure she's going to cut me off, and big E needs his playtime. You know what I'm saying."

"Fuck, Emmett. I do not need to know the details of what you and Rosalie get up to, or not, in the privacy of your own bedroom."

"Just because you ain't getting any, doesn't mean the rest of us have to abstain. If you had a shit-hot wife like Rosie, you'd be bragging about getting it on too."

Wife! Yep, I had one of those once. There goes my good mood. "Well, been there, done that."

"I'm sorry, Edward. That was insensitive. But it really would be good to catch up. We've not had a good chat in, like, forever. And I really do have something I need to talk to you about. Something work-related."

I sigh. It must be important if he's being this persistent. "Okay, but not at the place near here." I really don't like to socialize where I'm likely to bump into half my employees. Besides, I know Bella likes to go there sometimes with her friend Angela, who is now, if Bella is to be believed, in a serious relationship with one of the barmen.

"Still not socializing with the minions?"

"Let's just say it's best to go somewhere else. How about the bar we went to the other week? Paddy's, wasn't it?"

"Yep, that's the one. How does six suit you? Think you can get out the door by then?"

I roll my eyes. I'm the boss after all. If I want to get out, I will. "I'll be there, Emmett."

"Great. So long, Ed."

"Don't call me that," I say, but it's too late; I hear the dial tone as he hangs up on me. I know he does it on purpose, and I shouldn't rise to the bait, but I just can't help it.

~TGwtSL~

I get to the bar before Emmett. Typical! He's late. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people being tardy. He was the one who wanted to meet, after all. I find us a table and wait.

Fortunately, I don't have to wait long as Emmett arrives only five minutes later. He stops at the bar to get the drink order in and then joins me. Fuck, he's not only bought us both a Guinness but also a couple whiskey chasers.

"I can't get drunk. Some of us actually care about the quality of work they need to do in the morning." Oh, well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I pick up the whiskey and swallow it in one shot. I think I deserve a little celebration. Putting the glass back on the table, I look at Emmett. He's watching me closely, a strange look in his eye.

"You either got laid, or you've made another million this week. Which is it?" Fuck, what's he picking up on?

"Well, I have made a few good deals recently; it looks like the business trip the other week is going to pay off." It's true; it looks like the clothes business is going to turn around quicker than I'd hoped. It should be out of the black and making me, and them, money long before my initial estimates. "And I've not gotten laid … this week … yet." I smile as I think of Bella. I really need to get her alone soon. "But this good mood is all courtesy of being on the brink of nailing Caius Volturi and his cronies."

"You've got your evidence? The fucker really was stealing from you?" Emmett seems as pleased as I am.

"You bet. And by Thanksgiving, his sorry ass should be in jail."

"I'll drink to that." Emmett raises his Guinness, and I clink mine against the side. We both take a sip, then I see him pause and look up at me suspiciously.

"Hang on, back up a minute. You said you've not gotten laid this week. That implies you have gotten laid recently."

Fuck, I did, didn't I? Well, I'm not going to lie, but I'm also not going to give him details. I stare into my pint, thinking about my Sugar Lips and what, if anything, I should say to Emmett. After all, Jasper knows now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks quietly. Fuck. Emmett's trying to be sensitive. I shake my head. He's a good friend, and I know he'd listen and offer advice, if I want it, but I'm not sure I'm ready to let other people in on our secret.

"Not really. It's … complicated." I take another swig of my beer, and he just sits quietly, looking at me. But we didn't come here for this. I need to move the conversation away from this.

"So, what did you summon me for? What's so urgent?" Yep, I know deflecting, as Jasper would say.

"Rosalie interviewed someone from your place today, and she wants to offer her a job. But I said I'd check in with you first. If you don't want to lose them, I'm not going to go around poaching."

"Oh? I don't see how it'd be a big concern; people move on. If they're not happy, then it's for the best if they do. Unless it's one of the executives. Then I'd be interested."

"No, actually, they're right at the bottom of the ladder. But from what Rosie said, they may have potential."

"Oh, what's the name? We've had several new interns start recently, but I'd not heard any are unhappy. I'd be interested to know their reasons. It'd be good to know if we're doing anything wrong." It's not unusual to lose a couple interns. You can't always judge a good fit in an interview situation.

"That's another reason for me bringing it to you. Rosalie got the impression it's more than just a case of bad fit. She seems to think there may be some sort of harassment going on. Apparently, she was a little hazy on her exact reason for wanting to move. It might be worth looking into it further."

Now he's got my interest. People moving because CMH is not the right company for them is one thing. Moving because of harassment is another. I don't tolerate that sort of thing in my company.

"Oh? Thanks for the heads up. I can assure you that if anyone is feeling harassed, or they're not being treated fairly, I'll take it very seriously. That's not something we tolerate at CMH. So, who is it? Did they say what department they work in?"

"I'm not sure on the department, but her name was Isabella Swan."

I freeze, pint halfway to my mouth. This is not good. Bella has interviewed for a job at Emmett's? Why hasn't she said she's looking at moving on? Why? How? I have more questions, and I'm not sure where to start. I return my drink to the table. I can feel the tension rising in my body. She is not leaving. I need her. I can't let her go.

"Let me get this straight. Isabella Swan interviewed today for a job with Rosalie?" I ask.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry if this has upset you. If you don't want her to go, we won't make the offer, but if she's determined to leave, we aren't the only other company out there."

"She's not going anywhere." I need to speak to her. I need to find out the reason for her actions. "I'll talk with her. This is all just a misunderstanding. Shit. I bet this is about the job on Newton's team. I told her I'd get it sorted. What is she thinking?" The project's over now, the three culprits will be arrested in a week, and then she can get any job she wants. I'll even make one available on Mike's team especially for her. Anything she wants, she'll get. She will not be leaving.

"Edward!" Emmett barks at me, drawing me away from my internal dialogue and back to him. "You need to calm down. She only interviewed with us. It's not the end of the world. How do you know her anyway?"

"She works in Volturi's department. She's the one who alerted me to him and his pals' activities. The one who's been helping me build the case against them. And you're right, she's good." Fucking good, and not just at her job.

"If she's good enough to keep, she's good enough for others to want her too. You need to get this sorted, find out what's bugging her, and get it fixed. You don't need me to tell you to look after your good people."

"You're right, Emmett. I've let her down, and I need to put that right. She's obviously unhappy with the way things are going at CMH, so I need to make some changes. Thanks, Em, for letting me know. I owe you one." I can put this right. She doesn't have to leave. I can give her all the opportunities Emmett can, and more. Besides, she doesn't get me at McCarty's, does she?

"You certainly do. Rosalie is going to have my nuts when I tell her we aren't making the offer." Now that's funny.

* * *

 **A/N: Some more Elevator Man for you. I hope to get the next one out soon, but I'm off to see mine and my hubbies folks in England in a few days, so things may slow down for a couple week, but I hope not.**

 **Thanks as always to Alice's White Rabbit who stops this being totally unreadable.**


	12. Chapter 12

TGwtSL - Chapter 12

I'm pissed. She wants to leave me. In fact, she wants to get away so much she's even interviewed at another company. I won't let her go. I can't let her go.

But is it me she wants to get away from or the situation at the company. She's one of the most promising interns we've had in years. Bella has the potential to bring so much to this company with her insight and keen eye. She's hard working, diligent, and extremely intelligent. I'd be a fool to let her leave. I know she loves working here, the situation with Victoria notwithstanding. She's said so often enough. But I also know she's disappointed about not getting the move she wanted into Mike Newton's team. But once this project is over, I'll make sure she gets on any team she wants. She has so many opportunities here. Our relationship won't hold her back. No one needs to know. We can keep meeting, and I can help her achieve all her dreams.

I have to admit, I'd been looking forward to seeing her rise in my company. Seeing her shake things up with her fresh pair of eyes and creative thinking. I'm convinced she wanted that too. So, what changed? I can only put it down to reservations about our relationship and the effect it may have on her career, to her wanting to distance herself from me. I've told her when the time came I'd let her go, but I'm not ready. I can't help it. The thought of another man being with her, touching her, fucking her, makes my blood boil.

I hear the knock on my door relatively early on Thursday night. But then she didn't have much more work to do, so this is no surprise. We're so close to wrapping up the project, which should make me happy. But it also means I'll soon have to find another excuse to get her up to my office in the evenings. But that won't be a problem once I convince her to stay. And the best way to do that is to use every ounce of persuasion I have. I need to show her what she'll be missing. Show her she's mine. Reaffirm what her body already knows so that her head believes it too. Make her see no one else can give her what I give her.

As she enters the room, I take her in. She really is a stunning woman, but she seems nervous tonight, and well she might be, having interviewed with another firm. I wonder if she'll bring it up. She's not normally one to shy away from the truth.

"Stop!" I command as she takes her first few steps into the room. "I want to get a good look at you." I stand and walk to the other side of my desk, all the while watching her, looking her up and down, taking in every inch. She's still looking a little nervous, a little out of place. I don't want that. I want the confident woman I've come to know and … well, lust after.

"Stand up tall, Bella. Look at me. You are so beautiful. It never fails to amaze me."

I see her take a deep breath and draw her shoulders back. She looks me square in the eyes, almost challenging me. That's right, Sugar Lips, show me those claws.

"Turn around. Slowly," I command. She starts to turn her body, watching me for as long as she can, and I can't help smiling. When she is fully looking the other way, I stride up behind her swiftly until I'm just touching her, my chest to her back. "Tonight, Bella, I'm going to show you how fucking great we are together. I'm going to make you realize how much your body needs mine, how you belong to me and me alone." I whisper the words into her ear, and I'm rewarded by feeling her body shiver. I love how she responds to my voice. "The first time I fucked you in this room, I gave you the choice of where. I'm going to give you that choice again tonight." I look around, thinking about all the places we've fucked over the weeks. There aren't many surfaces left to explore. "So, Bella, tell me. Where do you want me? Where in this room should I make you scream my name?"

She looks around the room before finally settling on one location, just off to her left. "My boardroom table, Bella? Is that where you want this to happen?" She nods. "Then that is where it shall be. But first, you are wearing far too many clothes."

I reach around her body and start to take off her blouse, teasing her with the lightest of touches as I do. I allow my lips to ghost up her neck, barely touching her, then down her back as I pull down her skirt and underwear. Finally, I have all her clothes off. I once again look her up and down, taking in every inch of her. How could I let this beautiful woman walk away from me?

I look her in the eye, and then I let my lips claim her. I hoist her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, before carrying her over to the table. Once there, I lay her back over the surface, admiring the contrast between her pale skin and the dark wood, before I start to lay kisses over every inch of her body. I can see from her reactions I'm having the desired effect as she starts to squirm and wiggle beneath me. I know she's close, and I go for the kill, allowing my mouth to finally settle between her legs, sucking her clit between my lips, and as I do, she comes apart, her body tensing, and her lips opening in a silent scream.

But I've not finished with her yet.

As she starts to come down, I draw back and, after quickly putting on a condom, I enter her, claiming her as mine. I leave her no time to recover, slamming into her time and time again, as she looks up at me from below. I've learned she loves to have her breasts touched, and I love to touch them too, and so I reach forward for them, taking one in each hand, teasing the nipples and fondling the soft mounds that are just the perfect size for me. She starts to make the little noises that let me know she's close, her legs gripping hard around my waist and it makes me smile to know I can do this to her, that I can make her body sing for me.

She cries out as she reaches her second orgasm of the evening, and I lean forward, pressing my lips to hers. I need to be close to her. I wrap my arms around her and hold her against me as I straighten back up. At this angle, I can't get as deep, but I know I'm rubbing her clit with each and every thrust, and I can feel her breast pressed up hard against my chest, and best of all, I get to taste her sweet delicious lips.

She runs her hands through my hair, which I love, especially when she gives it little tugs. I pick up my pace. I'm so close; I just need a little more. I pull back so I can see her face, looking into her eyes, and she meets my stare. I see passion, desire, trust. In that moment, I feel this deep connection to her, and the fear of losing her almost overwhelms me. She is mine. Doesn't she realize this? How could she turn her back on this? Who else could do this for her? Who else could do this for me?

"Come for me again, Bella," I murmur. "Give it to me one last time. I really need to feel you again before I finish." And I know if she does decide to go, this may well be the last time I get to see her like this, and I want to take in every second of it. I reach one hand up and gently cup her face, running the pad of my thump across her flushed cheek, the one that blushes so easily. I'll miss that blush if she leaves. I gently kiss her, my motions never stopping.

She whispers my name against my lips, and I whisper hers back, as we both reach our climax together. I rest my forehead against hers, but her eyes are closed as we hold each close. It's in this moment that I realize why it's going to be so hard to let her go. I've developed feelings for her. Feelings beyond the physical, beyond friendship, beyond those I told her I was capable of. I'm not sure what these feelings mean yet, but even as the realization of these feelings terrifies me to the point of near pain, I know the pain of losing her will be greater.

I feel her start to relax. My girl must be exhausted. I sweep her into my arms and carry her over to the couch, settling down with her in my lap, and wrap my arms around her. A melancholy has fallen over me, and I don't know how to express to her how I'm feeling. But I give it a try. "Bella, I wish … I'm not sure what I wish, to be honest." I stop and consider my words. I can't go there. I can't ask her why she's leaving me. It's not that I'm scared of the answer so much as saying the words will make it real, and I want to hold off that reality for a little longer. But I need to look after my Sugar Lips. She's done so much for me, with the project and with showing me there is a future. She deserves the world, but I can't give her that. But I can make her life a little easier.

"You deserve a vacation when this is all over. Why don't you take a couple weeks? The week after next is Thanksgiving anyway. You could go and see your folks."

She takes a while to respond, and I wonder if I've suggested something wrong or insensitive. "I can't take a vacation on this short notice." She seems shocked I would even suggest this.

"And why not? Your department is going to be in disarray. There's not likely to be much work happening. Besides, I'd like you out of the way in case things kick off. I've put you in enough danger as it is."

"I've told you, Edward, I don't want special attention."

Again with the stubbornness. "For fuck's sake, Bella. It's not special attention. You've been working really hard on this project. I would reward any member of the staff who went above and beyond as you have over the last few months. To be honest, a vacation is the least I, and the company, owe you. It has absolutely nothing to do with us screwing. If it makes you feel any better, take it out of your annual leave."

I try to keep my voice calm, but she can be infuriating at times.

"Okay," she agrees after a small pause. "I'll take a couple weeks off. Recharge my batteries."

I go back to stroking the strands of her hair that fall down her back. It helps to calm me, and I think she likes it too.

"What do you think you'll do with the time? Do your parents live nearby?" I really don't know much about her family, nor does she know much about mine, for that matter.

"It's only my dad now. My mom died of cancer when I was 12." My hand stops in its path down her back. She's lost someone to cancer too. And at such a young age. I wonder if the years have dulled her pain or if she still sometimes feels as if a part of her is missing.

I clear my throat and resume the movement of my hand down her back. "Do you still miss her?"

Her reply is soft and her words seem considered. "Of course, I always will, especially around holidays. But you learn to cope, and it gets easier."

"That's what they tell me," I say quietly into her hair. "And I suppose it's true. We all have to move on." She's right. I know she's right, but a part of me still feels like it's wrong to do so. However, there is no denying I'm in a much better place than I was in the immediate aftermath of Lisa's death, and even looking back at where I was six months ago, my periods of wallowing are much further apart. In fact, I can't remember the last time I felt the despair of her loss. Are the wounds finally healing? I feel a pang of guilt that I've not thought of her as much as I once did. Is it right to move on, to let her go? I never wanted to let her go, but is it inevitable that I would one day? It both makes me feel sad and gives me hope.

Shit. This isn't how I wanted to spend what may possible be my last time with her. I shake my head to clear it of my memories. "Tell me something happy. Something about the future."

"The future's a little uncertain at the moment," she says. Hmm. Maybe her mind isn't necessarily made up yet. I could still keep her.

"So, tell me about the future you want? Tell me your ambitions, your hopes, your dreams?" Then I'll tell you how I can make them a reality here in my company, with me.

"Hopes and dreams? I guess I want the usual stuff eventually. The husband, the house, the 2.4 kids, and the golden retriever. But I'm in no hurry. I'm young and, as I said before, right now, I'm concentrating on my career."

Let's concentrate on the career. That's the easy part. "And where do you see that going, Miss Swan?"

I feel her smile against my chest. "To the top, Mr. Cullen."

"Is that so?" I join her smile. I knew she was ambitious, and I know she'll get there. "Tell me more."

"I want to gain experience in how a company works, how it functions, but I don't plan to stay at the bottom for long. I love the idea of leading a team, seeing my ideas taking shape, making a positive change. And I'm going to do it all on my own merit. Not because my father is chairman of the board, or my daddy is best friends with the CEO. It will all be because I was the best person for the job. And I will be. I intend to be the best." I hear the pride in her voice, and the determination.

"And you joined us because you thought CMH could give you that? You saw this as being where you could make those dreams come true?" See, Bella, I can make your dreams come true.

"I did," she says and sighs, running her fingers through my chest hair, and I can almost feel her spirits, that were so high a moment ago, suddenly nosedive. "You've built a great company, Edward. I did a lot of research before starting here. It looked like the ideal place to let me stretch my wings, to learn how to fly, and eventually, to soar and achieve all my goals. I love the way you promote from within, giving hard workers the chance to gain experience then rise through the ranks. It's a real meritocracy, not an old boys club. It seemed a place where, with hard work and dedication, I could go far. Where I could become a success." That's a lot of past tense.

"Could? Has the reality proved different from the promise?" This conversation is not going the way I'd hoped.

"No," she takes a large breath. "This is a great company, and I've learned a lot being here, especially from you. You've taught me so much, and I'd love to learn more; there is still so much to learn. The opportunities here are fantastic. I know I could have a great career here." Good, good. I know you could too. Just stay and let me prove it to you. However, I know she's not finished, and as much as I don't want to hear it, I know I must. I need to know what's in her heart.

"I sense a 'but' coming," I say, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear so I can look down at her face. She rewards me by lifting her chin to look me in the eye. I see sadness there even though she's attempting to smile. And resignation. Whatever she's going to say, her mind's made up.

"But, now, any progress I make will have a small shadow over it. When it comes out about this project, there will always be people who think I got that promotion or other because I helped you out with this. Which isn't that big a deal. I worked hard on this project, and getting rewarded for doing my job well is obviously not a bad thing."

"Then what is a bad thing?" I need to understand. I'd never tell anyone about our personal relationship, if that's what she wants, so she has no worries about gossip in that regard.

"My own doubts over each step I'll take on the ladder. I know you promised not to interfere in my career, but how can you not be involved and influenced by the relationship we've had? How can I be sure each move is due to my work in the office and not my work under your desk, especially as I start to move into more senior positions where you will have a say in my appointment." She sighs and rests her head back on my chest. "But these are worries for the future, not for today."

I hold her close, and I press a small kiss to the top of her head. How can I force her to stay here and doubt herself every step of the way? I'd know she would deserve every promotion, but would she? And what would that do to her confidence? I also know it would be the death of our relationship if she allows her concerns to fester. So, keeping her here and keeping her mine is not an option. I need to think of the best way forward. I still struggle to face the thought of letting her go, but could I let her leave the company and still find a way to continue our relationship, even take steps to move it forward, make it more open? I'm reaching the conclusion I may be ready for that, but is she. There's only one way to find out. But at the moment, I need time to think, to get things straight in my mind. Then we can talk again.

"Your right, Bella. Let's worry about these things tomorrow." I hold her close. "But I understand. I have to let you go. I have to let you fly." In order to keep her, I have to let her leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips – Chapter 13**

Today's the day. The day Bella leaves my company.

It's also the day Caius, James, and Victoria get brought to justice. This is a day I've been planning for and dreaming of for months. But now, I'm not feeling the sense of triumph I was expecting. The end of the project means the end of my twice weekly visits from my Sugar Lips. But more than that, thanks to Rosalie Hale, she will no longer be downstairs, no longer sharing my elevator ride each morning, no longer somewhere I can keep an eye on her.

I know it's probably for the best. If I want to keep seeing her then I have to let her go. She would never consent to an ongoing relationship with me as her boss. It's also a great opportunity for her. Of course, I could have given her just as good, if not better, opportunities if she'd only let me. But one thing I've learned about Bella is how independent she is, how she wants to make it on her own with no help from me or anyone else. So, it was with a heavy heart that I conceded to Rosalie's demands and allowed her to poach Bella from me.

I know she doesn't start work at Emmett's for another week, and with it all kicking off here, I'm glad she'll be out of harm's way for a while. I hope she takes my advice and uses the time to relax.

I look up as I hear a knock on my door. That must be Jasper and his associates.

"Come in," I call, and Tanya ushers them in. Jasper is joined today by two other agents. The first is a little older but seems to look after himself well. His body is muscular under his jacket, his hair is trimmed short, and he is clean-shaven. The second agent is a stern-looking woman. Her hair is drawn back into a tight bun, and her pantsuit is well tailored.

"Afternoon, Edward. These are agents Felix Cudmore and Renata Palmer. Agent Peters is waiting in the lobby should we need him." I shake hands with the two agents. "Is everything prepared?"

I'd sent over the last pieces of data to Jasper yesterday, so he has all the evidence. I've already given him Bella's and my statement. I've also brought in extra security, just in case. There are two new men down in the lobby, and I have someone ready to take up position on Bella's floor as soon as I've called Victoria and James up to a meeting.

"All set," I reply. "So, how do we do this."

"As we discussed, the procedure that is likely to lead to the least amount of disruption is for you to call the three of them up for a meeting, and then we'll arrest them and take them to the office to question them. After we've got them out of the building, Agent Peters will stay behind to go through their offices, looking for any further evidence."

"Let's get started then." I pick up my desk phone and put a call into Caius first, requesting his presence straight away in my office, and then another down to James, asking him to bring himself and Victoria to a meeting also.

We don't have to wait long for Tanya to let me know, via my intercom, that Caius has arrived. He's too much of a suck-ass to keep me waiting for long. I ask her to give me a moment. It won't hurt to keep him waiting outside the office for a while. In fact, it gives me great pleasure to do it.

Not long after, she buzzes through that the other two have arrived. Game on.

The four of us stand and I leave the office first. Together, I'm sure the four of us make an intimidating presence. The three culprits remain seated on the plush sofas opposite Tanya's desk, presumable waiting for me to wrap up this meeting then move on to them. They all look relaxed, but I know that won't last long, and a broad smile spreads across my face.

I approach the chairs. "Volturi, Hunter, Victoria. Good of you to join me. I'd like to introduce Agents Whitlock, Cudmore, and Palmer of the FBI fraud division. They would like to have a word with you." I step to one side, letting Jasper take center stage, but not before I take in their shocked expressions. It really is a picture.

As Jasper starts to clarify their identities and read them their rights, I watch as those expressions turn from shock, to fright, and then to anger.

"You can't do this, Cullen," snaps Volturi. "We've done nothing wrong. You have nothing on us."

I can't resist replying, even though I said I'd leave it to Jasper. "On the contrary, Caius, I have all the evidence I need. Your time stealing from me is over."

"It was that bitch, wasn't it? Swan? I knew there was a reason she was here late the other night. Well, you can't trust her; she'd do anything to stop her own incompetence coming to light."

Now it's my turn to act. I think I do a good job. At least, I hope so for Bella's sake. "Swan? You mean that intern you were complaining about all those weeks ago?" I try and look puzzled. "What's she got to do with this? Oh, is that why you wanted to get rid of her? Had she been snooping around? Well, I've got news for you, Volturi; I was onto you long before that, and I'm perfectly capable of catching you all on my own." Okay, it wasn't true. Without Bella's help, I'd still be none the wiser, but I'm sure she won't mind me taking the credit in order to keep her safe.

"I told you she didn't have the brains," barks out Hunter. "You were getting greedy, starting to make mistakes."

"Shut up, you fool," snaps back Caius.

"Don't you call him a fool," pipes in Victoria. "Without us, you'd never have gotten your hands on a single penny. It was us who came up with the way to skim off the money without anyone noticing. Yeah, we had to cut you in or else we'd never have gotten them through sign off, but without us, you'd have been dead long ago."

"Shut the fuck up," says Caius, but it's too late; they've already incriminated themselves. I look at Jasper, who has a huge grin on his face. Over to him, I think.

"So, let me get this right, Ms. Bryce. You're admitting to stealing from Mr. Cullen's company?"

She turns to look at him, startled. "What? When? I mean, no. I confess nothing."

"I think we've heard enough," Jasper says. "Agents, let's get these three back to the office, and we can take their official statements."

The agents quickly put handcuffs on the now silent threesome and then lead them to the elevators. I shake Jaspers hand as he takes the garbage out of my building. I get a call from lobby security a few moments later to let me know they have successfully left the building, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

But then my mind turns back to Bella. I hope I've managed to keep her safe and throw them off the scent. I also hope I'll get to see her again soon. But first, she needs a much-needed rest, and I need some time to think.

~TGwtSL~

I sit at my desk as the evening draws in, and I've never felt so lonely. I miss her already. I read her email once again. In it she explains that she's moving on. It's short and to the point, but I try to read between the lines in an attempt to understand her thoughts. I'm always trying to understand her thoughts. She was under some impression that I wouldn't be seeing her again after the project ended, that I wanted us to finish. The truth was quite the opposite. If she'd been amenable, I would have given anything to keep seeing her. In fact, I have every intention of try to make that happen. I'm not ready to let her go. My melancholy now is testament to that.

But how do I make that happen. Part of me is terrified she'll reject me. Turn me down. She's young, but eventually, I know she'll want more than I've offered her so far. She spoke of settling down one day. Getting married and having kids. It's a dream I once shared, but it was cruelly ripped away from me. I vowed on the day Lisa died that I wouldn't allow myself to feel that despair again, and the only way I could see that happening was if I didn't develop feeling for anyone again. It made perfect sense.

But it would appear I've failed. When I think about the possibility of not seeing Bella again, I get a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. I push it aside. It's not going to happen. She _will_ say yes. She will be mine once again.

I sigh, turn off my computer, and make my way to the elevators. I'll pop by Embry on the way out. I need cheering up, and he always has my back.

~TGwtSL~

The week of Thanksgiving goes by slowly, and I'm not looking forward to Thursday at all. I usually enjoy the day; I mean, who wouldn't love some delicious home cooking and watching the game with Emmett and my father. But this year, the last thing I need is my mother prying into my life and trying to get me to move on, then couple that with my dad's veiled attempts to belittle my chosen career, and Emmett's ribbing, and Rosalie's moodiness. No, not looking forward to it this year.

But, even with the week crawling past, Thursday still arrives.

I get to my parents' late. I know everyone else will be there, and I've already received two texts from Mom checking that I'm on my way. I take a deep breath and ring the bell. It's my father who answers.

"You're late."

"It's good to see you too, Carlisle. How've you been keeping?"

"How are you, son? It's good of you to make time for us in your busy schedule. Was it another important business meeting that detained you? A life or death decision you had to make?

"Okay, I get it. I'm late. I stand you up a lot, and you don't think my work is important enough to justify the priority I give it." I enter the house and put down the box I'm carrying before taking off my coat.

"I just don't like to see your mother upset. She's been stressing in there that you were going to cancel on us again."

I take a deep breath. Today is supposed to be a day about family and being thankful. I suppose I should be thankful they care. "Is she in the kitchen? I'll go and apologize."

"Yep, but I warn you, Rosalie is in there also."

I allow my eyes to go wide. "You joining me? Safety in numbers?"

He laughs and it breaks the tension between us. "You're on your own with this one. Good luck, son." He pats me on the back and walks off toward the family room where I presume he's entertaining Emmett, and I turn to my right, toward the kitchen. Best to get it out of the way.

"Mom, Rosalie, lovely to see you both, and I must say you are both looking radiant today. Is that a new dress, Mom? And Rosalie, have you had your hair done?" They say offense is the best form of defense, hence me going in strong. I plow on, not allowing them the time to draw a breath. "So, what are we preparing here? It smells divine."

"Edward, stop sucking up, and your late."

I smile at Rosalie. Should've known I was only pushing back the inevitable.

"Let him be, Rosalie; he's here now, and that's what's important." Mom comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. That's one thing I love about my mom; she's always willing to forgive me.

"I brought wine," I say, holding up the bottle I have in my hand—my back-up plan if the sucking up failed. "The rest of the crate is out in the hall."

"Okay, all's forgiven. You get that open, and I'll grab the glasses." Rosalie reaches into the cupboard for three glasses while I rummage in the draw for the corkscrew. Two glasses later and Rosalie and I are best friends again, and I've been released from the kitchen to go and spend time with the men.

Emmett has joined us for Thanksgiving ever since Mom found out he had nowhere to go when I roomed with him in college. His parents worked abroad, and so, he was going to be celebrating alone. Esme, being Esme, wouldn't hear of that happening and invited him to join us. And the rest is history, as they say. Rosalie doesn't have the best relationship with her parents, so when she and Emmett got together, she was automatically invited too. I'm sure my mom sees them as her surrogate children. I know she always wanted a large family, but they had difficulty enough conceiving me, and a second child never came, so it's nice she gets to mother my friends too.

Dinner, as usual, is phenomenal. There is far too much, and I know Mom will be sending me home with an armful of leftovers. I try to push Bella to the back of my mind, but I do wonder if she's enjoying her day or if she's missing her mom. I don't know what I'd do without my mom. I'm so thankful to still have her with me.

Once Emmett and Rosalie have said their goodbyes and left, armed with their own supply of leftovers, the three of us relax in the family room, recovering from our respective food comas.

"Are you hitting the sales tomorrow?" I ask my mother.

"I've already set the alarm so I can be there when the stores open," she confirms. "What do you have planned?"

"I need to pop into the office for a bit. I've a few things I need to get completed before some meetings next week."

"Your father's working too."

"The difference is that I have to go in. People don't stop getting sick because it's the holiday's. Edward is choosing to work."

It would appear Carlisle's had a bit too much to drink, and when that happens, his disdain for what I do starts to come out.

"So, sue me. I love my work. Is that really a sin?"

"Of course, it's not, Edward. Carlisle, don't start. We've had a nice day," warns my mom.

"I'm just saying sometimes he needs to adjust his priorities. Work can't always come first. It's not like he's saving lives. He's taking over companies, tearing them apart, chasing the almighty dollar."

I'd usually let it lie. He's my father after all, and I know he's disappointed I didn't follow in his shoes and become a doctor. But today, I'm not in the mood. Today, I bite back. "Is that really what you think of me, Dad? That I do no good in the world? You know I've always admired your dedication to your work and the compassion you show to your patients, and although being a doctor wasn't for me, I like to think I've tried to uphold your ethics and the morals you instilled in me. You followed your vocation and went into medicine. That wasn't where my passions and talents lay. But that doesn't make what I do bad or make me a parasite."

"So, you're trying to tell me that you can build up this big empire, be a cutthroat businessman who makes money hand over fist and still be ethical? You can do all that without causing harm to others?"

"Yes, I like to think that on balance I do more good than harm. I don't always get it right, but I try to act for the best and carry out my business in a way that causes the least amount of harm. There are businesses I won't touch due the markets they're in, and when I takeover a company, I can assure you, more people win than would if I'd left them to fail on their own. Take, for example, the company I took over the other week. They were about to go under, and no one else could see their potential. They make clothing from ethically sourced cotton. My stepping in not only saved the jobs here in the US but also ensured the farmers continue to get paid a decent wage for their produce. That week you may well have saved several lives in your operating theater, but I like to think that, even if I didn't save any lives directly, a made several a whole lot better." My father looks taken aback and seems to be lost for words for a moment.

"Boys, boys. That's enough. It's Thanksgiving." Mom is cross. "Edward, you think you work ethically?" I nod. "Carlisle, you're a stubborn old man who is set in his ways, and may I say a little prejudiced toward your son's choices. Now, I have a suggestion. Carlisle, you have a couple days off next week so I suggest you go and visit Edward at his work. He did you the good grace of visiting your place of work before deciding it wasn't for him; the least you can do is give him the same courtesy."

We look at each other. "I can do that," he says, "if you're up for it, Edward."

"I've no problem with you coming in," I say. "I could even take you out to see some of those companies I've apparently screwed over."

"Now, I never said that," he protests.

"But it has been implied on several occasions."

Mom sighs. "So, convince him, Edward."

And convince him I will.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been vising my parents and inlaws over in the UK for a few weeks and working on this in front of them, and answering their insuring questions about what I'm writing, was not something I relished. But in consolation, Chapter 14 will be hot on the tails of this one. I'd also like to thank you all for your reviews, sorry I didn't get to reply this time round. There should be no such problems with this chapter so I look forward to hearing from you. I'd also like to thank everyone who voted for The Man in the Elevator in the Top 10 fics completed in June at www . twifanfictionrecs . com. I was so amazed and thankful to come in forth. Thank you to everyone who supported that story, and this version of it. It is the support and kind words I receive that keep me writing and posting.**

 **As always I must thank Alice's White Rabbit. She spots all my silly mistakes and is so forgiving of my errors. If any remain, they are all down to me.**

 **Mt76**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips – Chapter 14**

"Is that all you've got? Fuck, my Rosalie could hit better than that."

I'm in the ring, sparing with Emmett, and he's kicking my butt. My mind's not in the game today. It's been a week since Bella left. A week in which I've not heard hide nor hair from her. I didn't expect to, but it's taken all my restraint not to contact her myself. And I know next week is going to be worse. I suspect she's been visiting her father this week. She told me he works as a police officer in a small town, and with this week being Thanksgiving, I know she'll have visited. It's only the two of them now, after all. Next week, she'll be at McCarty's working for Rosalie. I don't know how I'm going to stay away. I've already come up with at least a dozen excuses to call in there to see Emmett. I've thought about sending her flowers, congratulating her on her new job and wishing her well.

But I know I need to give her space and time. I will get her back, but the timing has to be right. I also know I'm more likely to be successful if I approach her in person, but I know doing this at her place of employment would be a disaster. She would hate to feel pressured at work; besides, she moved there to get away from me. I can't invade that space. Especially not in her first week.

"Fuck, man!" I exclaim as I let my guard down, and Emmett takes the opportunity to land one square on my jaw. He must have pulled it a little, or else I know I'd be out cold now. Sparing with Emmett is a dangerous pastime, especially when my mind is wandering like this.

"That's what you get for daydreaming like some lovesick teenager," he retorts, showing no remorse. "Ready to hit the showers?"

I nod, rubbing my jaw. Anymore of this and I'm likely to end up in the ER.

"So, is this to do with your mystery woman? The one you've been having secret sex with?"

Why I ever let that slip to Emmett, I'll never know. Ever since, he's been like a dog with a bone, chipping away for information at every opportunity.

"I'm not here to talk about my sex life," I reply, sullenly. Yep, definitely acting like a teenager. I'll storm off to my room next.

"Give me something, E. After last week and locking up those three, you should be jumping for joy, but every time I've seen or spoken to you, you've acted like your world is ending. I just don't get it. You know I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"I'm okay. I just need to figure a few things out. Then things will be back on course."

"Good because I have to say, I've not seen you act like this since … well, you know."

Yes, I know. He's talking about the low I went through after Lisa died. But this is different. Bella left me. She didn't die. And I'm getting her back … I hope.

"It's just a temporary glitch," I reassure him as we reach the locker room and grab our towels, heading toward the showers.

"So, it is girl trouble?" he digs. Can't he just let it go? I don't want to be thinking about Bella, unless it's finding a solution to getting her back. "Did your secret girlfriend dump your ass?"

"I didn't have a secret girlfriend," I sigh with exasperation. "You know I don't date. Yes, I admit I've been sleeping with someone, but that's all it was, just sex." I reply, not sure why I'm suddenly telling him this.

"But you want more," he says with a knowing look and a nod of his head.

I wonder if he's right. Do I want more with Bella? I know it's not just the sex I miss, even though the sex was mind blowing. I also miss our talks. I miss the way she would care for me, bringing me food, knowing I would often skip lunch. She seemed to have a sixth sense as to my needs, sensing when I needed to talk, be it about a project or new venture, or when I just needed to think, or when I just need to feel her, to be in her, to be close to her. There were times when I'd find myself just watching her. I loved to see her laugh. Her whole face would light up, and she never held back. I'd give anything to hear that laugh again.

I realize Emmett is looking at me funny, and I take in my reflection in the mirror opposite the shower cubicles. I have a strange wistful look on my face, a small smile pulling at the corners of my lips. Strange.

I shoot Emmett a warning look. I'm not in the mood for discussing this further and enter the shower, turning it up high to drown out any more questions my friend may have.

~TGwtSL~

The next week stretches. I get a small reprieve from my wallowing on Tuesday when I'm visited by my father. I take him through some of the businesses I now own. Some are just run-of-the-mill producer, distributer, and service providers, but others certainly have an ethical slant. I then take him out on the road to visit a few of the companies. We stop by a small pump seal manufacturer, who has had a new lease on life since becoming the sole supplier of the pump manufacturer I also own. He meets the young managing director, who took over from her father at the time of the takeover. But he also gets to meet the old man himself, Mr. Longstone, who, having heard I was visiting with my father, felt the need to talk to him, father to father.

"Mr. Cullen. You've raised a good one there. When I first met him, I thought he was overconfident, a little cocky, you know, like these young people all seem to be now-a-days."

"That sounds like my Edward." Carlisle laughs. I scowl.

"But I have to say, everything he promised, he delivered on. And we're still here. Growth is still slow, but it's growth; before, we were in a state of decline. It was hard to hand over the reins to these youngsters"—he looks between me and his daughter—"and I have to admit when she came to me with the proposal, I thought she was being swayed by a pretty face."

"Dad," protests the embarrassed Miss Longstone.

"Oh, hush, the adults are talking." He turns back to Carlisle, ignoring her protests. "But, I listened to him, and he talked a lot of sense. He'd done his research, and he could see ways we could improve. He's even helping my Beth get her MBA at business school." He looks at her like the proud father he should be.

"It was a deserved scholarship. The company gives out several to members of its staff with potential every year," I point out, but I'm waved off.

"He's also kept the other promises he made. For example, let me take you to meet Frank. I told him on day one, 'Frank's part of the deal.' Didn't I say that, Edward."

"You certainly did, Mr. Longstone," I agree.

We leave the office and make our way down to the warehouse.

"Frank, what shelf are the number 5 ceramic seals on?" The shout comes from behind the tall shelving units that stretch back through the warehouse, and I recognize the voice as belonging to Simon Smith, the new warehouse guy, brought in to manage the computer system, keeping an eye on stock levels and feeding back into production runs.

"Oh, that's not a common one. Must be for Greenfield Pumps and Compressor. You'll find them at the back on shelf 6B." He turns to us. "How can I help you, boss?"

The man before us I know to be in his early 70s but looks like he could still give me a run for my money. I'm unsure which of the three people in front of him he's referring to as boss today; perhaps it's all of us, but I chose to answer.

"Just looking round, Frank. I'd like you to meet my dad."

Carlisle reaches out and shakes the old man's hand. "How long have you been with us now, Frank?" asks Beth.

"Since your granddaddy's time, little Beth. 53 years, man and boy, and still not ready to quit."

"Frank's only ever worked for the company, and he knows our product lines like the back of his hand. He can tell you where things are quicker than that computer, how many are in stock, what the production trigger is, and who our biggest customers are for each one," explains Mr. Longstone.

Carlisle looks impressed, and Frank looks proud. Simon comes back around the shelves, carrying some seals in his hands that he puts down next to the computer. "I'll input those in a minute," he tells Frank, who I know hates to use the computer while Simon is a whiz on it. They make a great team.

As we leave, Carlisle is looking pensive. We climb into the back of the car, and Sam starts to drive us back to the office. "You were right, Edward."

"I usually am," I joke, "but what, in particular, was I right about this time."

"You do good in the world. You try to act ethically, and you help people. Look at what you did for that company. Giving Beth a future, keeping Frank employed where others would have retired him off. And your other enterprises. Why do you do it? I'm sure you could make more money if you were more ruthless."

"It's not about the money, Dad. I have enough money. I admit I love the thrill of the chase, but I also love seeing what others fail to see: the potential to turn things round where others see only failure. I love to see a company succeed. The challenge, the sense of success when it all comes together. But I won't screw people over to achieve that."

"I see that. Now." He looks very serious. "I'm proud of you, son."

I'm surprised by how much his words affect me. I'd not realized how not getting his approval had weighed on me.

~TGwtSL~

And then I go back to marking time. I throw myself into my work, much like I did after I lost Lisa, working late into the evening, anything to try and stop me from thinking about Bella all the time. Food is snatched in between meetings, if at all, and I often hear a tut from Tanya as she clears away another half-eaten sandwich from my desk.

I still can't think of a good way to contact Bella that will lead to me achieving my objectives. I think about calling at her house, but that just makes me look like a stalker. I'd already ruled out her work. By Friday, I'm starting to contemplate drastic measures. I look at the clock: 10pm. I bet I'm the only single guy on this planet still at work at this time on a Friday night.

I decide I need cheering up, and few beers with Emmett might be just what the doctor ordered. Besides, I need help, and I've decided to come clean to him. Bella works for him now; perhaps he can help me come up with a way to win her back.

I send him a quick text:

 **Want to get together for a drink? I need your advice. It's to do with the girl I've been seeing. – E**

That should grab his attention. Nothing's likely to get him running faster than the chance to find out the gossip about me and my mystery girl.

As suspected, I don't have to wait long for his reply.

 **I'm just down the road from you at The Tavern, having drinks with the new girl, you know, the one Rosie poached from you. Why don't you join us? - Em**

Fuck! He's out with Bella. This could be my opportunity. If I can just get to talk to her, I know I can make this work. I can make her realize what she's missing, convince her to start over.

 **I'm on my way. Be there in 10. - E**

~TGwtSL~

I enter The Tavern and instantly spot several people who work for me giving me suspicious looks. This is exactly why I don't come here. I spot Emmett straight away. The giant of a man is hard to miss. And there's Bella, sitting right next to him. I make my way to the bar. I need a drink. As I turn back toward their table, I see Emmett making his way to greet me. I look past him and find her eyes boring into mine. She looks shocked. She breaks our eye contact, looking down at the table, but I continue to watch her as she rises from her seat and makes her way to the back corner of the bar where I see a sign indicating she's heading toward the bathrooms. She doesn't look my way again.

Sorry, Bella, you're not running away from me this time.

"Give me a moment," I say to Emmett, indicating the corner Bella just disappeared into. He obviously gets the impression that I want to use the facilities.

I wait outside the ladies bathroom for her. Not creepy at all, Cullen! Luckily, it's not long until I'm reward by her presence. But only briefly. "Fuck me," she exclaims, letting go of the door, shutting herself back inside. I contemplate opening it again but give her some time. She wasn't expecting to see me. I get that. Slowly, the door opens again, and Bella stands in front of me, biting into that goddamn bottom lip. Her eyes make their way up my body, and I take the time to look at her. She's as beautiful as ever. Her cheeks are a little flushed, and that lip is getting a battering. My desire for her boils up. I still want her so badly. But does she still want me?

"You surprised me."

"I realize that," I reply with a smile. We need to talk. Somewhere quiet. "Come with me." I take hold of her hand and open the fire escape to my right. As soon as I get her outside, I can hold back no longer. I push her up against the wall and seal my lips to hers, claiming her as mine again in the only way I know how. And she responds, her lips meeting mine with equal passion. We pull each other close. God, I could never be close enough.

But then, she's pushing me away. Is she rejecting me? Her body certainly wasn't rejecting me a moment ago.

"Bella, I know we shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Not like this. But I've missed you so much. Please. Let me see you again. I need to see you again." I know I sound a little pathetic, even to my own ears, but it's true. I'm starting to realize I need this woman like I need air. Without her in my life, it's a mere shell.

I put my hands on the wall on either side of her head, forming a cage around her. I know I should move back, but I can't bring myself to step away from her.

"Let me take you to lunch. Next week. I'll pick you up in my car. We can talk." We really need to talk. I need to let her know what she means to me and find out what I mean to her. Does she want to take this beyond the physical?

"You want to take me out to lunch? Like in public?" She sounds shocked. Why wouldn't I want to be seen in public with her? A lunch date would be the perfect time to talk. Then I realize this is the first time we'll have met outside the office. But if our relationship is going to continue and progress, I'm going to have to get used to this. Would this be considered a date? Am I proposing to her that we date now? The idea no longer sends me running for the hills. This is what I want, if she wants it too.

"I suppose so," I say.

She reaches up, her hand cupping my cheek as she catches my eyes. "I'd really like that, Edward."

"Fuck!" I hit the wall and move back. I'm flying out on Sunday for a meeting at one of my companies on the other side of the country. I don't get back until midday on Tuesday. I quickly consider cancelling the trip. But it's important, and I suppose a delay of one day in meeting Bella won't make that much difference.

I turn my attention back to Bella, who's looking at me with a confused and shocked expression. Her cheeks are still flushed, and I reach out to stroke my fingers over them before explaining my actions. "I can't do Monday, but I need to see you soon. Please, tell me you're free on Tuesday."

She shakes her head. "I'm busy Tuesday." My heart drops. I'll cancel the meeting. Unless this is her way of telling me she doesn't want to see me at all. "But I can do Wednesday." Thank fuck for that.

"Wednesday then."

I seal the deal with a kiss that starts to merge into more as my hands run over her body, her shapely hips, the curve up to her shoulder, and then down to the swell of the ass. It's been too long since I've had her in my arms. I'm on the verge of giving in to my base desires, but I stop and pull back. I don't want to take her again for the first time like this.

"I have to go or else I'm going to take you out here in this filthy alleyway."

She looks around, seeming to take in our environment for the first time. Her nose scrunches up in an adorable fashion. I love the look. Smiling, I lean forward and kiss the creases at the top of her nose. I'm rewarded with a returned smile.

I grab her hand and lead her back into the building and down the corridor to the main bar area. I need one last kiss before I say goodbye, so I pull her close, trying to show her all I feel for her in those brief few minutes.

"Wednesday?" I confirm when we break apart, and she confirms with a nod. I feel happier than I've felt in weeks. My Sugar Lips wants to see me. But I have to let her go now, or I'll keep her here all evening. I turn her toward the room and give her a light pat to her ass as I push her forward. "Go. Before I do something we'll both regret."

She shoots me a look over her shoulder, all narrowed eyes and daggers, but the smile on her lips betrays her, and I laugh. It feels good. Especially when I see her join me in my smile before she saunters away.

I watch her leave, knowing I will be seeing her again soon. And this time, I'm going to do things properly. I'm ready to try and have a proper relationship with Bella. I just hope after we talk, she wants that too. I make my way back to Emmett at the bar, but I can't help looking back her way. I catch her watching me, and I flash her a smile.

"You took your time."

I just shrug and take a drink from the beer he's bought for me.

"You seem in a better mood than last time I saw you. Is this down to your girl?"

I shrug again. "Could be." I can't help the shit-eating grin that erupts across my face. Things are certainly looking up. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Bella leaves with a friend of hers. She doesn't look my way again, but that's okay. I can wait until Wednesday. They are met at the exit by one of the barmen, who puts his arm around Angela's shoulder. I'm glad they have an escort home. I'm even gladder he's spoken for.

"So, spill the beans already," grumbles Emmett.

"Oh, Emmett, did you really think it was going to be that easy?" I slap him on the back. "Come on, let's join Rosalie."

He gives me a strange look but picks up his beer and follows me to the group of his employees. We end up having a fun evening. I mainly speak to him and Rosalie, who is being her usual moody self and keeps giving me the strangest look. I choose to ignore it. I'm in a good mood, and I don't want her to spoil it.

Overall, it's a very good night.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks, as always, to Alice's White Rabbit. She really is the best. And thanks to all of you out there reading, reviewing and recommending. I really do appreciate every one of you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips – Chapter 15**

Sam encounters very little traffic on the drive over to McCarty's, so we arrive early. This leaves me with some time to contemplate my rendezvous with Bella. I know the two of us need to talk. I need her in my life, but what's the best way to achieve that? I need to show her how good we are together. With that in mind, I've picked up take-out from my favorite restaurant. I contemplated taking her there in person, but I think the conversation we're going to have is best conducted in private. I've got it all planned out. There's a park I sometimes run in that is really quiet, and I know just the spot to take her. There's a fabulous view, and it's really secluded. Just the place for a private conversation about our future.

My phone rings, and I check the time before answering. It's from a business associate, Bernard Crabb. I've been trying to reach him all morning, and I have a few minutes before Bella's due on her lunch break, so I accept the call, leaning back against the car as I do, my free hand buried in my pocket.

We've just concluded business, and Bernard is trying to convince me to meet him for a game of golf, when I see Bella exit the building. She looks professional yet sexy, and it almost takes my breath away, seeing her again dressed up for work, and I feel the old hunger resurface. It would appear my body has missed her too as I feel a certain part of my anatomy respond to her presence.

I finish my call quickly and slide my phone into my pocket, smiling at my beautiful Sugar Lips.

"God, you look good enough to eat," I say, moving toward her as if pulled by an invisible cord. I lean forward, determined to embrace her and allow my lips to consume her. Then I stop myself. She works here. I don't want to compromise her integrity. I know how important that is to her. At the last minute, I settle for a chaste kiss on the cheek. It doesn't feel right. I want to be able to take her into my arms and show her just what she means to me. And I soon will, I vow.

I open the car door for her and help her to enter before me. We're in the limo today. I wanted the extra space for our picnic. And I may be trying to impress her. Just a little.

She takes up a seat on the side opposite the door, and I join her. As I do, the atmosphere turns electric. I hear her breathing speed up, and I know she feels it too. The attraction between us in undeniable. I watch as her cheeks flush, and she turns to me just as the car starts up, her lips slightly parted, her breath shallow, and her eyes dilated and hungry.

I can't wait. I need her. I need to show her. My lips fall to hers, and I wrap my arms around her. I'm rewarded by her eager response, pulling me closer to her, kissing me with as much fervor as I devour her. Her lips part, and I allow my tongue to slip between them. This feels so right. How could she even consider this to be over?

But then I feel her pushing against my chest and her lips halting in their attack on mine. I pull back slightly and look down at her.

"Please, Edward," she says, and I can hear the conflict in her voice. "I thought we were going to lunch. I thought you wanted to talk."

I do. But that can wait. Right now, I just need to feel her. And I know she wants me too.

"We can talk later," I say, and I go to kiss her neck in that delicate area I know she loves. "Right now, I need you. I've missed you so much, Bella. I can't get enough of you. I'll never get enough of you." As I talk, I allow my breath to tease her wet skin, and I'm rewarded with a slight shudder. She's as affected as I am. I love the response her body has to mine. This is what I've been missing.

But then I feel her pushing against me again, and reluctantly, I pull back.

"Can we go to lunch first. This isn't why I'm here. This isn't what I want."

I look at her. If she doesn't want this, doesn't want me, why did she agree to meet? Is this some cruel joke to pull me in and then leave me again? I don't believe Bella to be cruel, but I just don't understand. I thought she wanted this too? To have a relationship, to take things further? Her eyes look so sad, and I'm overwhelmed by the fear she's going to let me go, that she really doesn't want the same things as me. But her body says differently. I will her not to fight this.

"Your body is telling me something different, Bella. Besides, I brought lunch." I nod toward the bag on the back seat. I need to make her understand. I need her to see we can still be together. That we will still be good together.

"I wanted to let you know that just because you no longer work for me, it doesn't mean we can't make this work. Nothing needs to change. I thought it would be best to talk in private." I want this conversation when I get to our picnic spot. Not here in the car.

"In private," I hear her say, slowly and quietly, and the pain in her voice crushes me. What is so wrong with talking in private? Doesn't she know by now I'm a very private person? This is not the sort of conversation I want to have with her where other people may be eavesdropping, where we'd be constantly interrupted by waiters, where if we got the urge to kiss, I couldn't.

"Stop the car," she suddenly yells, and Sam, ever the gentleman, follows her order. "I can't do this anymore, Edward. I can't be your dirty little secret. I deserve more."

My dirty little secret? She was never that. We kept our relationship a secret as much for her protection as for anything else. If Caius had found out about it, she could have been in real danger. And what about the office gossip? Time and again she stressed how much she didn't want people to know. There have been times when I've wanted to shout it from the rooftops, especially when Mike Newton was making his attraction plain.

She reaches for the door, but I have to stop her. She can't leave like this. This is all wrong. This is not how this was supposed to go. I reach out and cover her hand. I have to make her listen, to make her understand.

"Bella, please, stop. Listen to me," I plead.

She looks up at me, and I see her eyes are full of tears, and it nearly breaks my heart. I've done this to her.

"Why, Edward? So you can seduce me? So you can make me yours in every way but the way I want? I want everything, but I can't have it. Not with you."

I can hear the anger in her voice, but also the pain. How could I be so stupid? How could I allow my blind lust to hurt her so much?

"I understand you were never looking for a relationship," she continues, and it's true, but I found one, and it's one I want to keep. Can't she see that? "And you don't want one now, but I do." No, she doesn't understand. Doesn't she know what I'd do for her? What she means to me. Then I realize that, no, she doesn't. I've never told her, never shown her. All I've done is hurt her. I don't know how to put this right. For once in my life, I don't know what to do or say to fix the situation.

She looks away, and I allow my hand to fall.

"Goodbye, Edward. Thank you for everything." She reaches out and gently strokes my cheek. It feels so final, yet I still can't react. And then she's gone.

For a moment, I just sit there, wondering how things went so bad so quickly. I eventually push myself forward, off the seat and out the car, just in time to see her disappear around the corner. Should I chase after her? Would it do any good?

I pull my hands through my hair in frustration. How do I fix this? I have no idea. I slowly get back in the car, completely at a loss. I may have just lost the best thing to have ever walked into my life.

~TGwtSL~

I get Sam to drive me back to the office, and I take the elevator straight up to the 27th floor, using my special code to make sure it doesn't stop on the way. I'm in no mood to speak to anyone.

"Cancel all my afternoon appointments," I yell at Tanya as I pass, "and I'm not to be disturbed. Do I make myself clear? Unless this building is burning down, I don't want any interruptions."

"Yes, sir," is her only response. Tanya may be annoying at times with her obvious attempts to flirt with me and her slightly sycophantic ways, but one thing I will say for her is she is a bloody good PA. I know she'll now guard my door like a hound of Hell, my appointments will be politely, yet firmly rescheduled for the next best time slot, and all without complaint or need for me to be overly thankful. Don't get me wrong. I reward her well in her monthly paycheck for going the extra mile for me and putting up with my grumpy ass day in and day out. She also has a sizable Christmas bonus coming her way, but there are still times when I marvel at my luck for the staff I've built up around me.

Once in my office, I'm like a caged animal. I pace around the room going over and over every second of my encounter with Bella, both today and last Friday at The Tavern.

I've obviously fucked up, and I don't know what to do about it. In desperation, I pick up my phone and make the call to my oldest friend.

"Well, if it's not the man of the hour. I've no idea what you've done, but your name is currently mud around here."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"It would appear half of Rosalie's team are going home early and having a girly night—whatever that entails. I'm imagining skimpy PJs and pillow fights and hair braiding, but I've got a feeling it will be more about man bashing and wine drinking."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I ask, afraid I may already know.

"I've no idea," he confesses. "But when I asked Rosalie why she and I wouldn't be enjoying date night, she said to ask my emotionally stunted best friend, by which I assume she meant you."

Fuck, Rosalie knows. I guess it's time I came clean to Emmett. Besides, I need his help. He may come across as an insensitive jackass, but he has been known to give some good advice on occasion. Besides, who else do I have to talk to?

"Does this mean you're fee to meet after work?"

"Hell, if it gets me to the bottom of this mystery, I'm free to meet now. I'm assuming this has something to do with the new girl? Is this why you didn't want her to leave?"

God, now even that fucker is putting two and two together.

"I'll tell you everything when I see you." I'm not getting into things on the phone.

"Your place in twenty; I'll bring the beer?"

I look at my watch. That's doable. "Twenty," I confirm.

~TGwtSL~

The game is on the TV, but neither of us is watching it. We've been making small talk as we sip our beers. I can tell Emmett's dying to ask me about Bella but is holding back, probably scared I'm change my mind and clam up, just like every other time he's tried to talk to me about the person I'm seeing. For my part, I just don't know where to start.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Just ask," I say, ready to confess all.

"Where do I start?" he answers with a rise of his eyebrows. "Maybe you should just tell me, from the beginning, what's been going on with you and Bella."

I sigh and rub my hand over my face and then through my hair, pulling at the strands as I do, trying to ground myself as I think back over my time with my Sugar Lips.

"It started about three months ago. She's the one who discovered the evidence we needed to catch Caius, James, and Victoria. She's been working with me since to build the case against them."

"So, late night meetings, all cozy in your office, and one thing led to another?"

I laugh. "If only it were that simple."

He raises an eyebrow, "How complicated can it be?"

"I seduced her in the elevator before she knew who I was." It feels good to confess, and now I'm on a roll, there's no stopping me. I don't look at Emmett, determined to get this out before I have to see his reaction. "We've been sleeping together since. Initially, it was just sex. There was this really strong chemistry between us, but we both agreed. Neither of us wanted a relationship. At least, that's what she said."

"So now she's putting pressure on you for more?"

"Yes, well, no."

I glance at Emmett. He looks understandably puzzled but waits for me to continue.

"She wants a proper relationship; I'm just not sure she wants one with me, not now." I lean my head back against the chair and let out a groan of frustration, remembering how impotent I felt at lunch when I saw the look in her eyes, the hurt, but also the anger.

"And what do you want?" Emmett, in his usual style, has gotten straight to the crux of the problem. What exactly do I want?

"I want her." My voice is quiet, and for a moment, I don't think he heard me.

"As your girlfriend?" he asks after a long pause.

 _Is_ that what I want? I know my life is infinity better with Bella in it. I know how miserable I am without her. How much I miss her. It's time to face the truth about my feelings.

I close my eyes. "As my girlfriend, my lover, my best friend, my partner, my confidant, my everything. I think I may be falling in love her with her."

I feel Emmett's large mass hit the back of the sofa. "Whoa, this is huge." Talk about understatement.

"But I think I've blown it. She thinks I just what her for sex. That I don't care about her. Hence, the girly night with Rosalie. I assume she's confided in her, which is fine. She deserves to have a good friend to talk to."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Emmett, the ever practical, asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I've no idea. I'm not the most experienced in this area. I've not dated since college." He knows this. He was there when Lisa and I got together in our sophomore year.

"The way I see it," he says, in an authoritative tone, and I realize he's about to impart some unique Emmett wisdom. I look at him, fearing the worse. "The only solution is the Grand Gesture."

"The Grand Gesture?" I repeat, putting the same over emphasis he did on the words.

"Yeah. You've seen enough chick flicks to know what I'm talking about. Whenever the hero of the story messes up, which they inevitable do in these films, he wins the heroine back with a Grand Gesture. If it's one that humiliates him, while showing her just how much he cares, all the better. It's the only way at this point. You need to get up in public and tell her how you feel. And you better make it big and bold."

I watch him to see if he's kidding, but all I can see is honesty. He's serious about this. I sit back and think over his words. Would it work? Would it be what Bella wanted? She never struck me as the type to appreciate a big public display, but maybe Emmett knows best. Stranger things have happened. I know I need to do something. It's the how that I can't get my head around.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry for the delay in getting this out and the lack of reply to reviews. Getting back into teaching after the school summer break, and delivering a whole new program that I've put together, and I'm still feeling my way through, while trying to learn now to use the new resources we have bought to help teach the children coding and robotics, is proving very time consuming! If it's any compensation the next chapter is nearly ready to go, and it'a a big one. So hopefully I'll get it to the Beta soon and then find time for final reveiws and posting.**

 **Thanks as always to Alice's White Rabbit, who edited this ages ago, but I've only just got around to going through her changes - so it's all my fault!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips – Chapter 16**

I hate these sorts of events. They're always full of women who want to be seen next to the eligible bachelor, Mr. Edward Cullen. None of them are ever interested in getting to know me; they just see the face and the wallet. It gets tiring. But this charity is important to my family. It did a lot for us when Lisa was ill, and after, when we needed help rebuilding our lives. I owe them, and every year I make small dips in that ocean with sizable donations and by showing my face at their annual Christmas fundraiser.

I know Mom has recently started volunteering through a program they are backing, giving support to others going through cancer treatment. Initially, she tried to get me involved, but I can't put myself in that position again.

It was so hard to sit by Lisa's side as she went through that treatment. Watching her suffer. I can't watch others doing the same, and then, potentially, not make it. Well, let's just say my mom is a stronger person than I am. That's why I've changed the subject whenever she's tried to talk to me about the people she's been meeting through the project. It's not that I don't care about what she's been doing. I just can't face that. She quickly picked up on my reluctance and let the subject drop. She's another one in my life who knows when to push and when to let things lie. I suppose everyone close to me in the last few years has learned to treat me with kid gloves, especially around the topic of cancer, Lisa, and my moving on.

I readjust my bowtie in the reflection from the car window, and then thank Sam before climbing out. I'm meeting Mom and Dad here. We have a table we're sharing with some of their friends. If it's the usual crowd, it'll be all couples, apart from me. Once again, the only single in a crowd of twos. It's been my choice to come alone each year. But this year, something about it feels wrong. I'd love to have Bella here with me. I know she lost her mom to cancer, and it would be great to confide my sense of loss to her, to have her support, and to offer her support in return. I think about Lisa, and I have to confess, my thoughts toward her have changed a little in the past few months, ever since a donut-loving intern backed into me in the elevator. Don't get me wrong. I still love her—I always will—but those feelings, while not replaced, have moved to the side, opening up space in my heart for other thoughts, for other people, for her. I imagine walking into the hotel ballroom with her on my arm, knowing I'd be the envy of every man there. I smile wistfully. Perhaps it's time for that Grand Gesture Emmett was talking about.

I'd considered showing up at her work, giving her a massive bunch of flowers in front of everyone before whisking her away for a romantic weekend. But she had told me time and time again that she wants and needs to keep her private and work life separated, and it really doesn't seem the right thing for my Sugar Lips. I'm really not sure she's a Grand Gesture sort of person.

I sigh as I climb the steps and enter the venue. I spot my mom and dad quickly. I'm cutting things fine for the meal, not wishing to spend too long mingling with bored housewives and their daughters, or eager business owners who want a piece of me. Tonight, for me, isn't about making connections. It's about giving back.

My parents are standing with their backs to me, talking to someone who they are blocking from my line of sight. I catch a glimpse of a midnight blue gown as I approach them, the same shade I love to see on Bella. One that makes her skin glow and highlights her pale complexion. As I get close, Carlisle steps to one side, and I stop in my tracks just as the vision in blue looks up and straight into my eyes. It's her, and she looks just as stunning as I imagined she would in a ball dress, her hair and makeup subtle yet perfect. She looks like a Greek goddess in a dress that drapes over one shoulder, pulled in at the waist and flowing to the ground. I want to rush to her, take her into my arms, hold her close, and never let go. But I can't. I feel glued to the spot.

"Ahh, there you are, son," says my father with a welcoming smile, and I finally find my feet and step forward, not taking my eyes off the vision before me, afraid that if I look away, she'll disappear.

"Edward," welcomes my mother, leaning toward me for the obligatory kiss on the cheek that I quickly return, finally breaking my line of sight with Bella. "You must meet, Bella. I believe you two may know each other. She's going to be giving a speech tonight about the program she runs. You know, the one I volunteer for? I believe she also used to work for you."

I extend my hand to her, desperate, yet also terrified, to touch her. "Miss Swan and I are acquainted," I confirm as she places her hand in mine, and I feel a surge of energy shoot up my arm. She must feel it too as I see her take in a sharp draw of breath and tries to pull her hand away, but I'm not letting her go yet. I keep my eyes locked on hers as I bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss the back before, reluctantly, letting it go.

"How are you finding working at McCarty's?" I ask, keeping things professional, for the time being.

I see her bite her lower lip. My eyes dart down and then back to her eyes. God, I want to kiss that lip.

"It's definitely different," she confesses, "but I think I'm going to do well there."

I smile at her, genuinely happy for her. "I'm pleased. You deserve success. You deserve a lot, more than I was able to offer you," I confess, and I see her face fall at the double meaning in my words. "But things change," I quickly add, and her eyes shoot back up to meet mine, a confused expression on her face. "Maybe we can talk later about you perhaps establishing a new position with me."

"Son," admonished Carlisle, "from what I hear, the poor girl has only just started work at Emmett's. It would be a little unorthodox for you to go making her a better offer at this point; besides, tonight isn't the time to talk business. If you want to proposition Miss Swan, I suggest you take that matter up on Monday."

I look between my parents, suddenly remembering their presence. They're both watching us with curious expressions, but the look on Mom's face seems a little less puzzled, carrying something more than just curiosity. There's a slight smile to her lips and a curious look in her eye. It's the look she gets when she's just been Christmas shopping, like she knows something no one else does.

I don't have time to quiz her on it, though, as we're called to take our seats for dinner. As I follow Bella toward our table, I lean down to whisper in her ear. "I was talking about a personal position, Sugar Lips, one where I get to officially call you mine." She looks straight ahead, but I see a shiver run down her back. I itch to touch that back. To run my fingers over the exposed flesh, to put my arm around her possessively and guide her to her seat. But I restrain myself, remembering the anger in her eyes the last time I saw her. I still have a lot to do before I can call her mine again, but I'm determined to do whatever it takes. And this time, she will be mine fully and completely.

~TGWTSL~

When we reach the table, my father helps Bella into her seat, a job I wish was mine, and then sits down next to her as I help my mother into the chair on his other side. I'm forced to take the chair on the far side of my mother. In this moment, I feel an intense jealousy toward my father. It should be me who helps her into her seat. It should be me sitting next to her, engaging her in conversation. I imagine how I'd allow my hand to fall over the back of the chair, watching goose bumps travel down her arms as I gently rub the flesh of her exposed shoulder with the very tips of my fingers. Except I can't do any and won't ever be able to if I don't play things right.

On Bella's other side is a portly gentleman and his wife: Mr. and Mrs. Tugget. I've done quite a lot of work with him. He's one of the biggest national producers of zinc and zinc alloys and, as such, is a big supplier to my electronics division.

We are also joined by the Dunns. They're recently back from their honeymoon and it shows. I look at their easy connection, the way they touch, the way they smile at each other, the way they steal quick kisses. I remember the way Bella used to look at me, how we'd share those looks that said so much, how we'd read each other so well when words weren't needed. Just a touch or a look as we sat on my couch in my office and just held each other or laughed over some silly thing. I missed those moments, and I realize, looking at Jim and Eva, exactly what those moments were. It was us falling in love. Learning about each other in all the ways that were important. Another realization also hits me as I watch their closeness. A year ago, I would have hated watching them. It would have reminded me too much of the good times I'd shared with Lisa, but today, my closeness with Lisa wasn't the first thought that came to mind. It's my closeness with Bella. In one way, it felt good not to feel that hollowness in the depth of my soul. But was that a betrayal of my dead wife? I knew she'd always wanted me to move on. But I still feel a sense of guilt that someone else was now occupying that space in my heart.

As the first course progresses, I watch Bella. She seems nervous. I know from what Mom has said, she has to give a speech, having quickly figured out she's the girl my mom has been going on about from the charity. The one who set up the volunteer program at the hospital. I feel an immense amount of pride in her. My Sugar Lips is full of surprises, but somehow, it's not a surprise that she should be so giving and generous. I remember her telling me about her mother dying of cancer. At the time, it would have been the perfect opportunity to open up to her about Lisa, but it was too soon. I wasn't ready. I vow there and then to tell her everything. To not do it seems wrong. In fact, I want Bella to know everything there is to know about me.

The first course is soon being cleared away, and I notice Bella has hardly touched hers. Thankfully, she's also not touched her wine much either, preferring to stick to the water so she'll be fully able to deliver her speech without impediment. I find that her emotions seem to be rubbing off on me as I feel a clenching in my stomach that I would usually associate with nerves. She fiddles with her fingers and bites on her lower lip—her tells for when she's scared or nervous. I want to be able to reassure her, to give her a hug and tell her how wonderful she is and that she has nothing to worry about, to tell her how proud I am of her. But I can't.

Then she's standing and making her way to the podium. I see her taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She looks in our direction. I do the best I can under the circumstances to offer her reassurance, a small smile, and a nod of my head. I know she can do this.

And I'm not wrong. The speech she gives is moving and passionate. She has a way of drawing in the audience; everyone is hanging off her every word. I see a couple ladies dabbing at their eyes nearby, but I don't look around the room for long, not wanting to take my eyes off my Sugar Lips, who is giving the speech of a lifetime. Once she's in her stride, the words seem to flow straight from her heart. She talks about a teenage boy who has been in and out of remission. About the difficulty for his family to always be there at his side, his father juggling the need to support his family financially and to be there for his sick son. She talks about a mother who desperately wants to spare her young family from witnessing the full horrors of the treatment, trying to preserve memories of happier times for when she is no longer around. Of the older lady who has no family left to support her, who is lonely and who, without someone to talk to, would likely give up the fight.

As she makes her way back to the table, I notice I'm not the only one getting up from their seat and making their way to place bids in the silent auction. She has certainly helped to bring in a lot more cash tonight. I once again feel an overwhelming sense of pride.

I look around the items on display. My eye is drawn to a first edition of "Pride and Prejudice." I remember the conversation I'd had with Bella when she'd revealed this as her favorite book. She'd been, once again, looking through my bookcase and was disgusted not to find it there. I had other Austins, "Persuasion" being a particular favorite of mine, but also "Emma" and "Mansfield Park." We got into quite a heated debate on the merits of the book. It wasn't that I had anything against it. I just didn't get why she was so passionate about it. It just didn't move me in the same way. She later revealed how her mother had read it to her as a child when she was off school ill for a week, passing onto Bella a battered copy of the book that she'd had since she herself was young. I understood the sentimental value of the story and also its place in her heart. The memories of the happy times she had with her mother. Without thinking further about it, I vow to get her this copy. I knew she'd love it.

I have to confess the bid I put in was a little over the top. But the charity is worth it. She's worth it. Besides, I've been thinking about Emmett's words. He said I needed to make a Grade Gesture, a public declaration of my feelings. Buying her this book must go some way toward that, right? I hover with the bid slip in hand. I know she'll appreciate the gift, but there is currently no way for her to know it's from me. For it to be a Grand Gesture, she has to at least know it's from me. That's not what this would be. In fact, at the moment, this would be very private. How can I change that? Surely, it's just egotistical to announce I've bought her the gift?

"Thinking of adding this one to your collection?" I turn at my father's voice.

"I'm actually thinking of buying it as a gift," I confess.

"Ah, the lovely Bella." Fuck. Am I that obvious.

"How did you know?" I begrudgingly ask.

"You've not been able to take your eyes off her all night. I know my son. You're like me in a lot of ways. I was the same with Esme. The number of times I nearly messed things up with your mother would fill several romantic novels. But I always found a way back into her heart. And I think things may be the same with you and Bella. I've not only been observing the way you've been looking at her, I've also been watching how she looks at you."

"She's been looking at me?" I'm instantly embarrassed by the eagerness in my voice and the totally sappiness of the sentiment behind my words.

Dad chuckles. "When she thinks you're not looking." He pats me on the back. "I'm assuming you messed up?"

I nod my head.

"And this is to say sorry?"

I nod again. "Will it work?"

He shrugs. "You know her better than me, but it can't hurt. I have to say, though, it makes me happy to see you moving on. To see you accepting happiness again."

I sigh. "Do you think Lisa would approve?"

"Are you kidding me? Lisa would love her. All that woman wanted was for you to be happy, and I know you've told us over and over again during the last four years that you're happy, but everyone needs more than work. More than profit lines and mergers. Why do you think I tried to push you into a profession that would give you more than just financial security, a vocation rather than a profession?"

"Dad, let's not do this again? Being a doctor was never for me. I do a lot of good in my job. It's what I'm good at."

"I know; I know. And I understand that now. But it doesn't stop me from knowing that whatever job you do, work isn't everything. I love my job; I get a great deal of job satisfaction from it, but I also get to come home to your mother. She makes the good days better and the bad days bearable."

"I understand that," I reply, "but I still feel guilty sometimes. Like I'm cheating on Lisa in some way. In the past, when something good happened, I used to think about how great it would be to share it with Lisa, and then get sad because I couldn't. Now the first person I think about is Bella. Is that wrong?"

"No, son, and don't feel bad. Lisa's gone. Yes, you loved her, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to love anyone else. It's time to move on, Edward. And I can't think of a better woman for you to do it with; I think she'll be good for you."

I smile. I know she'll be good for me.

"So, what are you doing about the gift? How are you letting her know it's from you?"

"I was thinking of leaving a note. Emmett says I need to make a Grand Gesture. I need to show her, and the world, what she means to me."

"Well, that boy is the champion of screwing up, so he should have a few ideas of how to get back into a woman's good books. But Bella's not Rosie."

"What would work for Mom?"

"Good jewelry and a grand gesture." He chuckles. "Oh, she'll protest and say all she needs is an apology, but I've never gone wrong with buying her something she really likes. And the apology. Don't forget the groveling. Lots of groveling." He looks at me seriously. "Buy the book and tell her how you feel. It can't hurt to let her know you're willing to stand up and declare yourself." He pats me on the back and walks away.

He's right and I know it. The problems I have all came about because she thought I wanted to keep her a secret. I need to let her know I'm not ashamed of her, of our relationship. That I'm happy for everyone to know about us.

I write out what I want to say on the back of the card, asking that it be read out if the bid is successful, put Bella's name as the recipient, and put it into the box. The deed is done.

~TGwtSL~

I make my way back to the table with a new determination. I will make Bella see what she means to me, that I'm ready for more with her, ready for everything.

As I approach, I see her talking to Mike. I know he has a soft spot for her, but I also know she's not interested. Or at least, she wasn't before. I see them embracing and Mike congratulating her on a great speech. She looks relaxed with him. Happy. I just want to kill him.

She briefly glances in my direction before looking back at Mike. Smiling.

"We should fix up to go on that date sometime." I hear her say. My heart drops. Am I too late?

He takes her phone and enters his number before sending himself a call. "Now I've got your number. I'll call you during the week. Are you free next Friday?"

"That'll be great, Mike." I hear her say and I clench my teeth and let out a low growl. I could kill Mike at this moment.

I catch Mom looking at me out of the corner of my eye, and she reaches out for my hand and gives it a squeeze as she looks at me sadly. I should have known my mom would be at least as sensitive to my emotions and what's going on in my life as my father, if not more so.

The next course is served, but it's like sawdust in my mouth. Bella's conversation with Mike has convinced me I'm too late. She's moved on. I'm no longer the man in her life.

I watch her as I eat. She talks animatedly with my father, who seems to be his usual charming self. Yep, feeling jealous again. She seems more relaxed now, but there's still tension evident in the way she plays with her necklace, the necklace I gave her. I love seeing my necklace around her neck, and it makes me happy she's chosen to wear it tonight, even though she has no idea it came from me. I occasionally catch her glancing in my direction, but each time, she looks away quickly. It's as if she's determined to pretend I don't exist. That I don't matter to her.

After the main course is cleared away, the charity's chairwoman stands up to give a presentation on their work, and as she does, my phone buzzes. I glance at it so see if it's important and Jasper's name flashes up. He wouldn't contact me if it wasn't important. I make my apologies to my mother and make my way out into the hall.

By the time I get to the lobby, my phone has rung out. I don't bother checking if he's left a voice mail message, choosing instead to return his call straight away.

"Edward," he greets.

"Is there a problem, Jasper," I ask, keen to get to the point and get back to gala. I know the auction results are likely to be announced soon, and I'm starting to second-guess my note. Is it enough? Will she take it the right way? Will she know it's from me? I'm beginning to think I'm going to need to do more to win back my Sugar Lips, especially with fuckers like Mike Newton sniffing around. She has options. Why would she pick me?

"I've found out more about Caius, James, and Victoria's motivations. They were in debt to some very serious people. It would appear they were betting heavily, taking drugs, and borrowing to cover it all. Now, the word on the street is that their creditors are getting impatient. And with their funds still frozen as we finish our investigations, I'm worried they may be getting desperate."

Jasper has already filled me in on how Caius, James, and Victoria were spending my money. It would appear the three of them have very expensive tastes. Yes, they like to take a few recreational drugs, but their biggest vice is gambling. Jasper has discovered they spend a lot of their free time at an illegal gambling club run by a gang of notoriously violent criminals. An undercover agent at the club has fed back that they've made several bad bets recently and, so, owe a lot of money.

"What does that mean to me?"

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's Bella. If they find out she's our chief witness, she could be in real danger. Without her, our evidence becomes very thin and is unlikely to hold up."

Fuck. Why in hell did I get her into this situation? How could I be so reckless? I try to think if there's any way they could link Bella to me. Apart from her bringing up her initial suspicions with Victoria, I don't think they could be certain she's involved, and to attack her on the off chance would be risky and potentially pointless. Never the less, I need to do everything I can to keep her safe.

"What do we need to do?"

"I don't think we can to do much at the moment. We don't think the threat is immediate. In addition, anything we do may convince them she's involved and might actually put her in greater danger. But I'd prefer she didn't go out alone or take any unnecessary risks. I've been trying to contact her, but she's not answering her phone."

"She's here with me. She was the keynote speaker at a charity gala I attend every year."

"That's actually good news. As long as she stays in a crowd, she'll be safe. They may be desperate, but they aren't stupid. Let me know where you are, and I'll come over to talk to her."

"We're at the Arlington."

"I'll be there within a half hour." He hangs up, and I make my way back to my seat.

The desserts have been served, and the master of ceremonies is at the lectern announcing the winning bids. I hope I've not missed the Austen. I take my seat just as my dad is announced as the winner of a weekend trip to Paris. The smooth devil. Mom leans over, a huge grin on her face, and kisses his cheek.

"Looks like I may be getting lucky tonight," he says, winking at Bella, who rewards him with a small giggle before smiling across at my mother. I love the rapport she has with my parents, but I really don't want to think about the two of them and sex. Especially when it currently looks like there's no chance of me getting any.

"Please, Dad, TMI." Even I have to admit I sound grumpy. But fuck it, I am. The woman who has captured my heart, who has made me feel things for the first time in years, has spent the evening flirting with everyone but me, even going so far as to make a date with that fucker Newton. And to top it off, I find out I may have put her in danger. I personally don't think those three have the guts to do anything to her. They're bottom feeders. Cowards who are more bluster than bite, but I hate that the threat is still there, even if it is remote.

"Oh, Edward, loosen up," jokes Tom Tugget from Bella's right. "I'm sure any lady treated to a trip to Paris would be very appreciative, isn't that right, Bella? I bet if your young fella were to whisk you away for a romantic weekend in the city of love, you'd find a way to thank him."

She glances down, and I see her blush, and I don't appreciate him embarrassing her like this.

Her reply is quiet but clear enough for me to make out. "The only problem with that is I don't happen to have a fella, young or otherwise, to whisk me away."

If only she knew how much I would love to whisk her off to Paris, or anywhere else for that matter. I start to wonder if the Austin was the best gift. Should I have purchased her a trip. No, that would have seemed too presumptuous, too much like I was only interested in having her for a dirty weekend. I know enough now to realize that isn't the gift for her. But one day, if she'll give me a chance, I'll show her the world. I momentarily allow myself to disappear in a daydream where I show Bella all my favorite Paris spots before I'm bought back to the reality that she isn't mine by Tom Tugget.

"Well, I'm sure it's not for want of them trying. Just look at that young man earlier. He was practically pushing others aside to get your number. I imagine they're lining up round the block to take out a beautiful, smart woman like yourself. But don't you settle for anything less than the best."

He's right. She does deserve the best. And that's not been me.

Tom's wife, Barbara, joins the conversation, chastising her husband gently. "Leave the poor girl alone. Can't you see you're embarrassing her?"

As he turns to discuss the issue further with his wife, Bella looks up and our eyes meet. What I see there gives me hope. Hope I can win her back, hope we can have a future. There's a sadness but also an understanding, a curiosity. But it's going to take more than a hastily written note.

Bella's attention is drawn to the stage. They are about to announce the winner of the Jane Austin book. Hope sparks in her eyes. Did she bid too? I quietly slip out of my chair and make my way round the room toward the stage. I'm still not sure exactly what I'm going to do or say, but I know I have to try. She's worth it.

I listen as the woman at the front declares the winning bid to be very generous. Well, I wasn't taking any chances. As she announces Bella as the winner, I glance across the room at her and see a shocked expression cross her face.

"There is a note attached to the bid that I'm requested to read out," continues the charity representative as I get to the edge of the stage and start to climb up beside her. My hands are clammy, and I've never felt as nervous. This could all backfire. I'm not one for public declarations of affection.

I lean down close to the announcer's ear. "Mrs. Morgan, I wonder if I may be so bold as to request I read out the note." She looks at me, and I give her my best smile. It works. I see her eyes flutter, and she takes a deep breath.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. Anything for such a generous donator to our charity." She's right. My family and I do donate a lot to their cause every year.

"Mr. Cullen has requested he be allowed to read the note," she says into the microphone.

I step forward, taking my note from Mrs. Morgan's hand as I do. I'm at a slight loss as to what to do next. I look down and start to read the note. It says a lot of what I want to say.

"This book is a gift for someone very important to me. She once revealed to me this was her favorite book and that she'd read it more times than she could remember ..." Fuck. This sounds so impersonal. I need to talk to her. Appeal to her directly. I look around the room, seeing a sea of perplexed faces. Most of these people know me as an emotionless, closed-off businessman.

"To be completely honest, I don't need to read the note, seeing as how I wrote it."

My eyes land on her, and I just let the truth flow out of me.

"A friend recently advised me that in affairs of the heart one sometimes needs to make a Grand Gesture. Especially when one has—to put things bluntly—fucked everything up."

I don't let the laughter that follows my words distract me.

"I stupidly thought buying a book, albeit one I know she loves, and leaving her a note would suffice. But she deserves more than that. As she told me herself, she deserves everything."

I look down. How do I make her see I want to give her everything? That I'm ready. That I'd do anything for her? I look back up at her and speak to her directly.

"Bella Swan, you have crawled under my skin, just as Elizabeth Bennett got under the skin of Mr. Darcy. Neither of us may be very good at expressing our emotions and listening to our hearts, but ..."

I look up, searching for the right words. Fuck, I'm shit at this. Why did I think this was a good idea?

As I look back down, my attention is diverted by a movement near the door to the hall. I briefly look that way, not wanting to be distracted for long from my Sugar Lips, but what I see quickly grabs my whole attention. Moving toward the door is Caius Volturi. He's heard me declare my feelings for Bella. He looks my way, and a sadistic smile crosses his face. I watch as his eyes move across to Bella and his smile widens. No way, you fucker. You're not getting anywhere near her.

"Fuck, I have to go," I mutter and quickly climb down from the stage and hurry to the door, determined to catch him. I know Jasper's on his way. I just need to ensure he gets nowhere near Bella in the meantime.

As I exit the hall, I pull out my phone. I need to know how close Jasper is. He answers quickly.

"Volturi's here. He knows Bella's involved. I'm going to talk to him. Scare him off" I don't bother waiting for the usual pleasantries.

I see a movement at the end of a corridor that runs up past the restrooms and take in Volturi's distinctive blond hair. I make off after him.

"Edward, are you with him at the moment? Catch me up here."

"No. I saw him at the back of the hall. I'm following him now. Are you close?"

"I strongly advise you to leave this to us. We're only a few minutes out. Edward, you don't know how dangerous he might be."

I get to the turn in the corridor just in time to see a door farther down banging shut. I hurry down, determined not to lose him.

"The man is inherently a coward. I won't let him threaten me or Bella. I'll just keep him occupied until you get here."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I?"

"No."

"Okay, so describe where you are and keep your phone on. We'll be able to find you easier if we can hear what's going on."

"No problem," I say and go on to describe the route I'm taking as I go up a short flight of stairs, opening out into a corridor. There's no sign of Volturi. I peer into the rooms I pass. Most are locked, and the few that are open are just empty offices. The door at the end looks like an external door, and I push it open, slipping my still connected phone into my jacket pocket, hoping I haven't lost him.

I open the door to a dark, narrow alley. I guess we must be behind the hotel, but I don't have time to take in much of my surroundings. Standing in front of me is Caius. Grinning.

"Edward, so nice of you to join me. I so wanted to have a little chat with you. But these things are best discussed in private, don't you agree?"

"What do you want, Volturi?"

"Why so hostile? I just want to talk, Edward. I think it's time we put all this silliness over lawsuits and alleged embezzlement behind us. We're both experienced businessmen, and we're both wise in the art of negotiation."

"You've brought me out to this stinking alley behind the hotel to negotiate? The way I see it, you have nothing to negotiate with." His infuriating smile grows even bigger, and I feel an urgent need to smash my fist into it.

"But, Edward, you're soon going to realize that I hold all the cards."

Fuck, he really does know about Bella. I try and keep my poker face.

"In fact, I hold the best card of all," he continues. "Shall we refer to her as the Queen of hearts?" He chuckles but the sound is unnatural somehow—thin and grating. "She certainly seems to have captured your heart. Who would have guessed it? The cold distant Mr. Cullen really does have a heart, and all it took was a few dark curls and a pair of deep brown eyes. Or is she kinky between the sheets? Is that what turns on the great Mr. Cullen? I know James likes things a little rough. Perhaps she'll even enjoy the games he'll play with her."

I lunge at him, grabbing him by the neck and forcing him against the wall of the alley. "Don't you fucking touch her. If any of you shits lays one finger on her, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

Caius looks a little shocked at his sudden change in position, but he's still wearing that creepy smile.

The door we'd exited through earlier crashes open, and I glance over, hoping it's Jasper.

"Edward." The gasp holds my attention, and my hold on Caius' neck weakens slightly.

"So nice of you to join us, Isabella," says Caius. "Now, Edward, if you'd be so kind as to release me, we can conclude our business."

I drag my eyes away from Bella as I hear Caius give a strange, high giggle.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" I snarl.

He looks over my shoulder at the trio behind me. "Victoria?"

I glance around as Victoria steps to Bella's side. I see the glint of steel in her hand. Fuck, she has a gun. A gun she's now pointing at Bella's head. An ice-cold feeling grips my heart and my guts.

Caius continues talking in his smarmy voice, but it sounds like it's coming from far off. All I can see is that gun. "Because we now know how important Miss Swan is to you, as well as to your case against us. We've been watching your little get-togethers. Secret meetings in your limo, seedy meet-ups in the back alleys of bars. We know it all, Edward."

I'm putting a stop to this now. These three cowards are not getting away with his. I lean in close to Caius's face as I once again tighten my hold on his neck. "You touch one hair on her head, and I swear to God …"

"What, Edward?" I'm pleased to hear Caius' voice affected by the hold I have on his airway. But it doesn't seem to stop his false confidence. "What exactly are you going to do? As I see it, I hold all the cards. Now, if you would be so kind as to release me, I'll let you know exactly what's going to happen next."

It suddenly occurs to me that he may be right. Can I really risk Bella? I'm still not convinced they would really use the gun, but then I didn't expect them to take things this far.

I allow Caius to breathe as I consider my options. The best thing I can do at the moment is to keep him talking until Jasper shows, and I hope to God he's close. "I don't believe you'd be stupid enough to harm either one of us. Right now, you're up on charges of theft and embezzlement, but shooting someone is a whole different ballgame. You'd never see light again."

"There are worse things than prison, Edward. Besides, the three of us aren't even here. If your pretty girlfriend were to die in this dirty alley tonight, we have watertight alibis putting us elsewhere. You, on the other hand, are clearly here, and she will have been killed with a gun registered in your name. I think it would be some sort of justice to see you locked up for her murder while we walk free with the case against us dissolving."

The gun's registered to me? That can't be right. "I don't own a gun!"

"You do now. It's amazing how easy it is to buy one in someone else name when you're in possession of a doctored a copy of their driver's license."

It looks like they have this well planned, and they may be stupid enough to see this through. The longer I hold Caius up like this, the more likely he is to do something stupid. I release him from my hold and take a step back. There's no way I can risk Bella. I hear James laugh, but I don't look his way, instead keeping my eyes on Caius. I know he's the one running this show. The other two won't do anything without his say so. He needs to be the focus of my attention.

Caius rearranges his cheap suit. "Very good," he says. "Now we can talk like civilized human beings. This is how I see the future unfolding. Beautiful Bella, you really should have listened to our warnings." As he talks, he walks over the Bella. "But now you know the consequences of disobedience. Now you know to be a good girl and do exactly as we ask." Stepping up to Bella, he runs his greasy finger down the side of her face, and then down her neck.

I will not have him touching her. I pull him back, once more pinning him against the wall.

"Get your hands off her!"

My fury is like a fire in my soul, but he seems strangely calm as he looks over my shoulder.

"Victoria, it would appear Edward needs another reminder of who is in charge here. The leg, I think; wouldn't want to spoil that beautiful body just yet."

I watch his smug, conceited face until I hear a loud crack, like the backfiring of an old truck, followed quickly by a sound I never want to hear again. The sound of my Sugar Lips in excruciating pain.

The fury that had been building in me erupts. That evil fucking bitch has shot Bella. And now she's laughing about it. I'm vaguely aware of James holding up my girl, of blood running down her leg, but my vision has narrowed to the person who's the focus of my full wrath.

I don't think; I just react. Before I know it, I'm crashing into Victoria, pushing her to the floor. No way she will be hurting my Bella again.

I hear another gunshot, and I worry that someone else had a gun and Bella has been shot again. I hear her cry out, convincing me my assessment is correct.

I try and push myself up. I need to help her, my urgency becoming greater as I hear yet another shot ring out, but I seem to have lost all strength in my arms. My vision wavers and I blink to try and focus. I can feel Victoria struggling under me; my fingers try and find purchase in the ground but slip in some sort of warm, sticky liquid. My vision goes black, and I feel my arms give out once more, landing my full weight on Victoria. The world fades away, my last awareness is of a beautiful voice, but it sounds anguished. "Please, no. God. Please. Let him be okay. Don't let him be hurt."

The world is blank but I feel soft hands on me, a soft voice calling to me. I struggle to clear the fog that seems to fill my mind, focusing on the one thing that grounds me. I need to know Bella is safe.

My eyes flicker open, and there she is. Either we're both dead and this is heaven, or she's still alive. Either way, everything is right in the world.

"Bella," I whisper.

"Shhhh," she coaxes, leaning in closer, and I feel her hand gently caressing my face. I want to reach up and touch her, but my hands refuse to obey my commands. "Don't talk," she urges. "Conserve your strength." But she doesn't understand. I can't leave her without her knowing. She deserves the truth.

"Bella, I have to … You need to know …" My vision starts to fade again, but I force myself back. "I love you, Bella." Then I can hold it no longer, and the darkness closes in again.

* * *

 **A/N: So he's said the words, he's declared his feelings and taken a bullet for his girl. I think she may get the idea he cares about her after this.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and recommending this sister story of mine. It's great to bring you along on this other side of this story. Thanks also, as always, to Alice's White Rabbit, without who this would not be so easy to read.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips Chapter 17**

Pain. So much pain. My chest, my stomach, my back. Everywhere hurts. I try to talk but the words come out slurred, and I'm not even sure they'd make sense if they were coherent.

A masked face looms over me.

"Mr. Cullen. Do you know where you are? Can you remember what happened?" I try to think. Try to remember. Her face comes to mind, and the sound of her screams.

"Bella? Where's Bella? Is she okay? She was shot. You have to help her." I try to sit up, but my limbs feel sluggish, and I feel hands holding me down.

"Calm down, Mr. Cullen. You need to stay still. You've been shot, and we're still trying to ascertain the extent of your injuries."

No, that's not right. It wasn't me who was shot. Bella was shot. That's right. Victoria shot Bella.

I try to put together the fragments of memories that are coming back to me, but they seem disjointed, muddled up. Bella's holding me and everything is all right as I tell her I love her. Caius held tight in my arms as I slam him against some wall. Victoria holding a gun at Bella's temple. Bella's scream, my rage. It's all a blur of images.

"I have to find her," I say. "I have to find Bella." I try once again to rise.

"Please, Mr. Cullen, you have to stay still. We need to take you into surgery now. I'm going to need to sedate you. Do you understand."

"No," I say. "I need to know if she's okay. Please, tell me she's okay." But I can already feel myself slipping away. I fight it, but the blackness shallows me once more.

~TGwtSL~

I can hear a voice. A soft female voice. It soothes me. I know there's something important about this voice, something I need to tell her or ask her, but I can't seem to latch onto it. Every time I focus on the thought, it dissolves like mist in front of me. I try instead to concentrate on her words, but it's hard. They seem to come in and out of focus. One minute she seems to be talking about Lisa. Why would she be talking about Lisa? Then I hear my mother's name and someone called Charlie. There's a tenderness to her voice when she says his name. Do I need to worry about this Charlie? Other names hit me through the fog. Angela, Ben, Alice, Alec. That name is said with malice. I don't think I need to worry about him. Why is she telling me about these people? Are they important to her? Rosalie and Emmett. I know them. Does she too? I listen for as long as I can until the blackness pulls me totally under its control once more.

~TGwtSL~

The next time the darkness recedes, I feel more awake, more alive. Everything is quiet. I wonder if I imagined the voice talking to me. The voice of my Sugar Lips. I listen. I can hear the whirr of a machine near my head and a soft beeping. I listen harder. I can hear someone breathing at my side. I force my eyes open. My head feels foggy, my mouth is dry, and there appears to be a sluggishness to my reactions as my eyes open more slowly than I will them to.

I look down, and my mouth turns up in a small smile. There she is. But that can't be comfortable. She's sitting on a chair at the side of my bed, her body leaned forward, her head resting on her arms that are curled up next to me. I frown.

Slowly, I lift my hand. It feels like my veins have been filled with lead, but it eventually responds to my commands. I rest it gently on her head, feeling her soft hair. A wave of relief floods me. She's real. It wasn't a dream or a figment of my imagination.

She stirs, her eyes open, and she looks up at me, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Bella." My voice sounds scratchy, and it hurts a little to talk, but I persevere. "You're okay."

She nods. "So are you."

Memories start to creep back. A masked face talking to me. A lot of pain. Everywhere. I look down at my body and then around the room. I'm in a hospital bed. I seem to remember someone saying I was shot. But that can't be right. Bella was shot.

"Was I shot?"

She nods again, and a small tear escapes her eye.

I'm not sure why she's crying, but I want her to feel better. I catch the tear with the pad of my thumb. "Don't cry, Sugar Lips. Everything will be okay." But my words seem to have the opposite effect than intended, and more tears fall down her pale cheeks.

More memories flood my mind. Me standing up at the gala, declaring my feelings. But then I ran off before we could talk. We really need to talk, but my mind is too foggy at present, so I ask the most important question. "Are we okay?"

Again, she nods. "We will be."

I'm fighting the blackness that wants to draw me back into its shadow. But I can't sleep while she's uncomfortable. She can't sleep where she is. I need her. I need to know she's safe. And the only way to guarantee that is to have her close. "You can't be comfortable there. Come on." I motion for her to join me on the bed and open my arms to her.

"I can't," she says and my heart constricts. "I'll hurt you."

Silly girl. Doesn't she know it hurts more to be apart from her?

"I'll be more comfortable with you by my side. I'll sleep better knowing you're here, being able to hold you." She hesitates momentarily, but then my heart sores as she moves to join me, but as she stands, I see a look of pain cross her face. Her leg. The leg Victoria shot. The images flash across my mind.

"Your leg. Fuck, you were shot too!" I try and reach out to help her. My head spinning slightly as I move.

"Only a flesh wound. It just stings a little when I put weight on it." She tries to reassure me, but I can see the pain still in her features. Should I insist she stay where she is? But she looked so uncomfortable. If she can climb up carefully then surely it'll be better for her. Besides, she needs her rest also.

"Okay. But climb up carefully."

She climbs up next to me, running along my side with her head tucked into my shoulder, and it's where she belongs. My arm is around her shoulder, and her leg runs along the top of mine. It feels so right. This is where I need her. Always. Now I have her, I'm not letting her go. I try to stay awake. To enjoy the feel of her next to me for as long as I can, but as her breathing slows, I find mine matching and sleep takes me.

~TGwtSL~

I'm holding Caius by the neck, but he just smirks at me. His eyes laughing. I hear a shot ring out, and I turn. In slow motion, I see the bullet leave Victoria's pistol. The pistol she has aimed directly at Bella's temple. I see her head jerk as the bullet hits. I cry out and start to move, but I know I'm too late. As her blood-soaked body hits the floor, I jerk awake. Fuck, it was just a dream. Bella's still here, alive, tucked into my side. I tighten my grip on her, letting my lips fall to the top of her dark head.

It's not the first dream I've had since I woke and convinced Bella to join me on the bed, but it was the worse to date. In previous reincarnations of that scene in the alley, I've seen her shot in the stomach and watched as she bleeds out in front of me, I've see her dragged away by James and Victoria while Caius stands over my bleeding form. None of them has Bella surviving. If I was a psychologist, I'd probably analyze why my subconscious is torturing me this way and probably reach conclusions about how I don't feel I deserve this happy ending. I don't deserve to have Bella here, tucked into my side.

The last time I woke, a nurse was in, checking the machines monitoring my wellbeing and administrating my drugs. She smiled at me but expressed her disapproval of Bella's position. I explained it was helping me rest. That she was keeping the nightmares at bay. I smiled my most charming smile, and it seemed to work.

She asked how I was feeling. Tired, I told her, and weak. She said that was to be expected, but that I was doing well, all things considered.

That time, I quickly went back to sleep. This time, I struggle to drop back off. The severity of the last dream playing on my mind. I think it's just starting to hit me how wrong that confrontation could have gone. I could have lost her so easily.

I hear a small knock on the door, and then it's slowly pushed open.

"Edward?" Rosalie enters the room. "They said you'd probably be sleeping."

"I was; I just woke." I explain. "My sleep's been a little erratic. Are you alone?"

"Emmett's just parking the car," she says with a frown as she looks over at Bella. I might have guessed she wouldn't approve of our current position. "Well, this looks very cozy. Have you two talked yet?"

"Not yet. Give us a chance. I was shot you know."

"And that's the only reason I'm not bashing in your head right now. I need to know you can take my beating before I administer it."

Okay, so she's pissed at me.

"I'm not too sure exactly what this has to do with you, Rosalie."

"You don't, huh? Well, let me enlighten you. I care about the two of you, you idiot. Besides, it would have really upset Emmett if you'd gotten yourself killed, and who would have had to pick up the pieces? That's right, me. Your mother called and told me what you did, both at the gala and outside after. She cried, Edward. Esme cried. Over the last couple weeks, you've made both of the women who are most important to you cry. Both times because they were scared they were going to lose you."

"Okay. I admit I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot for pushing Bella away, and I'm an idiot for underestimating Caius and his cronies, but I'm going to make it right. If Bella is willing to forgive me then surely you should be too." I talk gently, aware of the sleeping woman at my side. She needs her rest. I feel her chest rising and falling gently against me, reassuring me we're going to be okay.

"Bella might be willing to forgive you, Cullen. And I must confess risking your life to save her, taking a bullet in the process, does go some way to mitigate the total dick acts you pulled previously. But don't think I won't be watching you."

"I know. I was a dick. I admit it. It just took me a little while to catch on."

"You were more than a dick. You didn't see her, Edward. You really hurt her." Her words cut me to my core. She was there for Bella when I hurt her, when I made her cry. When she thought I didn't care for her, that all I wanted was sex.

"What can I say, Rosalie? What can I do? How can I make you trust me?" I notice a change in Bella's breathing. She's waking. I look down, but her eyes remain closed and her body doesn't move.

Rosalie continues in her admonishment of me. "It's not my trust you need to earn, Cullen. It's not me you need to seek forgiveness from." She's right. I have a lot of making up to do. I look down at her body, at the bandage on her leg. The physical pain and injury I've caused her. But I know I've also hurt her emotionally.

"I know," I say. "I really messed up, but hopefully now, we have a chance to speak without either of us running away." I feel her arms tighten slightly around me, and I reciprocate. I'm not letting her run anywhere this time.

Rosalie laughs gently. "Yeah, with your injuries, running is something neither of you is going to be doing in a hurry."

The door crashes open and Emmett strides in. I feel Bella jump. Yep, she's definitely awake. I pull her closer, looking down at her again, but she's still acting asleep. If she doesn't want to speak to them, I'm not going to make her.

"Eddie, my man, how you doing? Oh! And the new girl."

"Shhhh," I hiss at him in unison with Rosalie. I'm rewarded by my Sugar Lips relaxing back into my shoulder, and I place a small kiss to the top of her head. God, I love having her here.

"Sorry; is she sleeping?" I roll my eyes. Emmett is never silent or subtle, and even when he's trying to be quiet, he could wake the dead. Good thing she's only pretending to be asleep.

"She was, you doofus," says Rosalie while clipping him around the ear.

"Ouch, that hurt, Rose. Seriously though, Edward, how are you doing? What's the prognosis?" Emmett sounds worried, and I realize I've probably given him quite a scare.

"I've not seen the doctor yet, but the nurse was in earlier, and she said I was doing well, so read into that what you will. I mainly feel tired and my muscles feel weak. The nurse said that's to be expected with my injuries and the blood loss. Apparently, it's my body's way of telling me to rest for a while. However, I may need you to pick up my laptop. If they plan to keep me in here for any length of time, I need to be able to communicate with my technical team, to make sure they're on track for our next release, and marketing's putting together a new proposal for the Shipton account that I'll need to review with them on Skype, then there's the Martin acquisition ..."

"Stop right there," says Rosalie. "All you need to do while you're lying in that bed is recover and talk to Bella. Everything else can wait. The company will not fall apart without you."

"Emmett ..." I plead. He has to be on my side over this.

"Sorry, Ed. I'm with Rosie on this one. You need to learn to trust your teams and delegate. You've lived and breathed that company for the last four years, but you've got a good woman in your life now, and you need to make time for her."

"That's if she'll have him."

"Of course, she'll have him. He took my advice, didn't he? The Grand Gesture never fails. And what bigger gesture is there than taking a bullet for your girl?"

I'm starting to feel tired again, but I try to hide my yawn against Bella's head. I'm going to struggle to stay awake much longer. I hate feeling this weak.

"You took relationship advice from this idiot?" Rosalie is looking at me incredulously. "Edward, I beg you, stop listening to him. Now! Or your relationship is doomed before it even starts."

I know Emmett is about to argue, and I know this is just their way. They're forever arguing, but it's all good-natured. However, at that moment, the door opens and the nurse from earlier comes in.

"Good morning. Are you comfortable?"

I nod my head as I reply. "Very."

"Any pain?"

"No, I think the drugs are doing their job."

"Tired?"

Okay, so my eyelids are starting to feel exceptionally heavy, as is every other part of me too, if I'm honest, but I just reply with a shrug. I don't want to give in to this.

"Well, the doctor will be in to see you in an hour or so, and I believe Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are coming in soon too, so I'd like you to see if you can get some sleep. Your body has been through a lot, and it needs the rest to recover." She sounds like my mother. It may sound like a request, but I know it's an order.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," says Rosalie as the nurse exits the room.

"Thanks for visiting, and thanks for being there for Bella, both with the job and as a friend." I truly am grateful to them. The both of them.

"You're welcome," says Rosalie. "Let Bella know being kidnapped and shot are good excuses to take some time off work, so we don't expect her in the office any time soon."

"I'll make sure she knows." I give my girl, who I know is listening in, a small squeeze and kiss the top of her head.

Once Emmett and Rosalie have left, I know it's time for us to talk. I need to hold off sleep a little longer.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now," I tell her softly.

She doesn't move, just mumbling her reply into my chest. "How did you know?"

"Changes in your breathing, subtle reactions to what was being said. Besides, I know you, Bella." Now onto the serious stuff. "I need to apologize."

"It can wait. I heard the nurse; you need to rest." She's right, but this is more important.

"I need to say this more."

"Okay." She lets out a sigh. "But there really is no need."

"There is every need. I knew what we were doing was dangerous for you. But I still let you get involved. I was selfish because I wanted you, and that's unforgivable. Even when Jasper warned me they were trouble, I still let you carry on. And then I lead them straight to you. I should never have approached you in that bar, or come to your work. I got you shot, Bella. You could have died, and it would have all been my fault. In my arrogance, I thought I could control things. And my arrogance almost killed you."

She looks up at me through her lashes. "But it didn't. You did keep me safe. I'm here. You're here. And we can now move forward."

"But I came so close to losing you. I really don't think I could cope with losing you, Bella." I don't think I'll ever forget that sickening feeling when I heard that gun go off and Bella scream out in pain.

"Then why did you push me away, Edward? Why did you make me feel I meant so little to you?"

"That's the other thing I need to beg your forgiveness for. I could see you were developing feelings, but I thought I could control that too. I pushed my own feelings down. Ignored them, denied them. And I pushed you away and let you leave me. But once again, I was selfish. I couldn't just leave you to get on with your life. To be happy. Then, even after I realized how much you meant to me, I still failed to tell you, to show you. I was an idiot, and I'm sorry."

"I was convinced you still wanted to keep us a secret. When you brought a bag lunch to what I thought was going to be a date. You only seemed interested in sex. Not talking, like you'd said."

"I know. I knew we needed to talk; I really did want to try and have a proper relationship with you. But I missed you. Missed being with you. I also wasn't sure what you wanted. It's no excuse, but since the start, fuck, since I first set eyes on you, I've felt this draw to you. Even now. Having you this close. My body craves you. I've never felt anything like it. This pull. The strength of it. Originally, it was purely physical, and that side is still as strong as ever, but I now crave more. It's the whole of you I desire now. Your mind, your wit, your compassion, your intellect, your bravery, your determination, and, fuck yes, your body."

"You hurt me, Edward. Before I saw you at The Tavern, I knew where I stood, but then you gave me hope, and I allowed myself to acknowledge my feelings for you. To let those feelings grow and take root. And then it felt like you pulled the rug out from under me. I knew your past. I knew loving again was going to be difficult for you."

"Esme told you about Lisa?"

She nods.

"I thought that too, before. But to be honest, loving you is easy. It feels so right, so natural, now that I'm allowing myself to feel. And I do love you, Bella, so much."

I can't believe how emotional I'm being, but it's been an extremely stressful day, and if allowing her to see the truth of how I feel will convince her to give me a go, I'm willing to lay it all on the line.

She's watching me with her big brown eyes, and I'm swallowed whole by them. Then she leans up, pushing her lips firmly to mine. To say I'm taken by surprise would be an understatement. But it's an extremely pleasant surprise. It takes me a moment to engage my brain, but when I do, I kiss her back, loving the way our lips feel so right together. I don't push things, letting her lead for once, holding back the passion that's always present with us. She takes it slow as I run my fingers through her hair

Finally, she pulls back, and I search her eyes. I've just told her I love her, and although she hasn't said it back, I see it there in her eyes. And then she says it.

"I love you." It's barely a whisper, but it's enough for me. I press my lips back to hers, sealing our feelings with a kiss. It's a brief kiss this time. I really am starting to struggle with staying awake; even though I'd love to talk to her for hours, I know my body won't allow it. I tuck her safely to my side and sink back into the pillows.

"What happens next?" I ask as I allow my eyes to close.

"Next," she says, "you recover."

"Okay, but as soon as I get out of here, I'm taking you on a proper date."

The next thing I know, I wake to the sound of Bella giggling. The vibrations softly shaking my chest. It's a nice feeling and sound. I wonder what amused her.

"And how was Edward when he was awake? Was there much pain?" Ah, my father's here, and I guess my mother must be too.

"He said he felt fine, that the pain meds were working," Bella answers on my behalf.

"And was there any swelling or tenderness?" _For fuck's sake, Dad, she's not a doctor!_ I open my eyes.

"You can stop talking about me. I'm right here."

"But you were sleeping," says Carlisle defensively.

"Well, now I'm awake, and you can ask me directly rather than interrogating my girlfriend."

I know exactly what I just said, and that's exactly how I see her. I look down at her as she looks up at me. I hope it's what she wants too.

"That's if she'll accept the title."

She nods her head, and I see her glance toward my lips, and I know I want to kiss her too. I give mine a lick, and she pulls her lower lip between her teeth. _Not playing fair, Sugar Lips; my parents are here._ I shake my head at her and use my thumb to pull her lip free. Her eyes snap up to mine, full of passion and desire. It's all still there.

"Arrrrrh."

That's right; we're not alone. I look away from Bella and take in the fond look on the face of my mother.

"Okay," says my father, clearing his throat. "Any pain or discomfort? Any swelling?"

"I am feeling a little discomfort, but it's manageable," I tell him.

"Do you mind if I look?" There's no point telling him no. Besides, he's the best doctor I know. I trust his opinion more than any other.

"I'll just get out of your way," says Bella, and I reluctantly release her from my grasp as she climbs off the bed. Then she lets out a sharp hiss and freezes. Shit, she's in pain.

Thankfully, my dad is at her side in moments, supporting her where I can't. Fuck these injuries; I need to be there for Bella.

"Fuck, Dad, is she okay?"

"When did you last take your meds?" he asks her, his concern evident in his voice.

"Last night," she replies. Fuck, I should have known she needed to take meds and ensured she had them. I'm letting her down again.

"You're probably due some antibiotics too?" Carlisle asks. She nods. "Do you know where they are?"

"I think I left them in the bathroom."

"I'll get them." Mom rushes off quickly, coming back with a couple pill bottles, hastily taking off the lids and shaking out the required number. She places them into Bella's hand then pours her a glass of water.

"They'll take a few minutes to kick in," warns Dad. "Let me help you down."

I watch as my father picks her up, wishing all the while I could be the one to do it, and she winces slightly.

"Be careful," I warn.

After he places her in the chair, I reach out for her hand, and she quickly takes it.

I'm watching her so I don't realize my dad is starting his investigation until I feel him press painfully on my abdomen. "Dad," I hiss.

"So, a little tenderness?" The evil bastard is looking at me with a grin on his face.

"A little," I confirm through gritted teeth.

"Do you mind if I look at the wound?"

"Knock yourself out. I know you won't be happy until you've thoroughly poked and prodded me."

He has the audacity to actually laugh as he pulls down the blankets that lie across my middle.

"He was always the same as a boy. A very reluctant patient." He winks at Bella. Well, I'm glad someone's enjoying this. I hear Bella draw in a sharp breath, and I follow her eyes to my stomach. The whole area is pebbled with varying shades of blue, purple, and black. I see a couple rows of stitches, a small one next to my belly button, and a longer one low down, close to my hip. Fuck me. The meds they have me on must be good, or else I'm sure those would ache like a bitch.

Out the corner of my eye, I see my mother take the seat next to Bella, and the two of them clasp hands.

"Nice stitching," mutters my Dad, ever the professional. "Very neat; with any luck, you won't have much of a scar to show off." He pulls the gown up farther, revealing even more bruising across my chest.

"They had to resuscitation you," he tells me. I'd not realized it was that bad. No wonder everyone's been so worried. "We're lucky to still have you, so excuse your mother if she fusses over you for a while. It's just her way of letting you know she cares."

I'm about to make a smart response, but I'm saved from being a fool by the door opening. An older, white-haired doctor joins us.

"Stealing my patient already, Carlisle?" he asks.

"Not at all, Jim. Just admiring your handiwork."

He turns to me. "Good morning, Edward. I'm glad to see you awake and looking so well." But then he addresses Carlisle again. "The back wound was a little messier, but we made the repair as neat as possible. Edward, do you mind if I roll you on your side?"

He helps me to maneuver onto my right, facing toward my mother and Bella. I try to give them a reassuring smile, but the movement has caused me more than a little pain.

"As you can see, the back is a little less bruised than the front," explains the doctor, "but the wound is larger and not as neat. It will take a little longer to heal."

"It all looks clear, no sign of infection," says Dad.

"I've put him on some fairly aggressive antibiotics, just as a precaution really."

"When do you think he'll be able to go home?"

I'm getting a little sick off all these conversations going on about me, not including me. It's my body their talking about after all. My life.

"That'll depend. He'll need care for a while. He won't be able to bend or lift things. If he has someone who can stay with him then I'll be happy to discharge him in the next 48 hours, given there are no signs of infection."

"Of course, he'll come to us," says Mom. "I'll look after him."

More decisions being made on by behalf. "Excuse me? I'm _still_ right here. When you're quite finished discussing my care and where I'm going to be staying when released perhaps someone would actually like to address me. I'll have you know, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." All I want to do is get back to my apartment and my own bed. Give me a day or two and I'm sure I'll be able to look after myself well enough.

"Don't be grumpy, Edward, and accept help when it's offered. You don't have to do everything alone." Shit, Mom's pissed. She's using the tone that means she's not going to back down. I look down, chastised. As I do, I catch Bella smirking, and I narrow my eyes at her.

My parents leave soon after. Leaving me and Bella alone again. The time with them and the doctor has exhausted me. I wonder how long this fatigue is going to last. I convince Bella to come and lie next to me like before. I need her close. If the nightmares come again, I need to know she's safe.

~TGwtSL~

I wake a couple times during the day, each time for only a short period, but each time Bella is there still, at my side.

In the afternoon, we get a visit from Jasper and Agent Peters. I greet Jasper, shaking his hand firmly. I know we probably owe him and his colleagues our lives.

"I assume I have to thank you for coming to our rescue," I tell him, smiling.

"It's all part of the job," he replies, "although you didn't make things easy for us. I told you not to confront him. I told you we thought he could be dangerous."

I look back at him. I don't regret my actions in following Caius. "And if I hadn't? If I hadn't delayed him, if I hadn't left my phone on so you could trace them, then they may well have gotten away with Bella."

"Hmm, you may be right, but it was still a stupid, reckless move."

"And I'd do the same again in a heartbeat."

"Well, thankfully, you won't have to. Caius won't be threatening anyone ever again. I shouldn't say it, but that's one less scumbag this world has to deal with."

"He's dead? How? Did you take him down?"

"He ran. We got there just in time to see you take out Victoria and to witness her shooting you in the stomach. Then he ran. I told him to stop, to show me his hands. He didn't. I shot him. He died." Jasper says it very matter of fact, and I know this isn't the first person he's had to kill in the line of work. I also know it affects him more than he's letting on, but on this occasion, I agree, it was for the greater good.

"And what about the other two? That psycho Victoria put a bullet in Bella's leg for no reason."

"Don't forgot she shot you too," Bella speaks up.

"She and James are being held on attempted kidnap charges, charges related to violations in their parole and firearm charges, as well as the injuries to the two of you. There were no cameras in the alley, but Victoria was a little high when we arrested them, so her filters were off. We have a full confession, and that, coupled with the statements I'm sure you two are about to give us and our assessment of the scene after we arrived, should lead to a very successful conviction and an extremely lengthy prison term. I don't think you need to fear anything from those two again."

Thank fuck for that. The idea they could be out there, or get released soon, posing a threat to Bella, was worrying me more than I even realized.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Bella."

She replies with a smile.

Bella and I went on to give our statements to the two agents. It would appear Victoria may have been following Bella for a while I realize as she mentions the woman in the blonde wig at the club and the strange car down the road from her work. She explains how she was grabbed by James as she came out of the bathroom and made to go with him and Victoria at gunpoint. I hold her close as she tells us about that sleaze having his hands on her, touching her, while his little bitch held a gun to her head. I see horror and fear reflected in her eyes as she recounts how she reacted to me being shot and how she thought I might die. The anguish on her face is enough to let me know I never want to put her in that position again. It brings back the memories of how I felt when Lisa was cruelly taken from me. For Bella to go through that would be too much. Then I remember she has, when her mother died. I think about how she reacted to her loss and how I reacted to mine. Bella is a much stronger person than I am.

By the time we've both finished, I'm exhausted, but I still need to be sure she's okay.

"Do you want to talk about it further?" I ask her as I pull her close.

"You should have just left him to the professionals. They're trained to deal with these situations. You're not. And you nearly got yourself killed." Her voice starts off sharp but waivers at the end, revealing a different emotion. She hides her eyes from me, and I suspect it's because she's trying hard not to cry, but I need to see those eyes, so I gently push her chin up until she's looking at me again.

"And how would anyone have known where James and Victoria had taken you if I hadn't?" I ask. "I know the outcome could have been better, but it could also have been a whole lot worse. For you. And that would have been totally unacceptable." I'd rather risk my life than hers. I can't go through that kind of loss again.

"Just don't ever put yourself in that position again." She tries to look stern, but I can see from her eyes that I'm forgiven.

"I won't. As long as you promise not to go getting yourself kidnapped at gunpoint again," I say with a smile.

"I'm serious," she says, and I turn serious too.

"As am I." I drop my forehead to hers and take a deep breath. "I'll tell you what," I continue, "let's both agree not to get ourselves into any life or death situations if we can at all help it. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been layed up with flu for the last 4 days. Staying awake had been hard, let alone concentrating on anything. I'm so behind on everything now! Housework, school work, writing, the kids homework! Oh, well catch up time starts now.**

 **I also failed to reply to reviews, but I thought you'd prefer I get this out, so I've concentrated on that. I promise to do better with this update.**

 **Only a couple chapters left now, and the Epi, for which I know a few of you want to go a little further into the future than we did in The Man in the Elevator. So we'll see what the future may hold for them.**

 **See you in a week (baring incidents and accidents).**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. What else can I say for the hideous time since I last posted. Life has been kicking my butt (colds, work, kids etc.), but you don't want to hear about** **that. So onwards with the story.**

* * *

 **The Girl with the Sugar Lips – Chapter 18**

In the middle of the night, something wakes me. The room's dark, and there are no discernable noises, and then Bella jerks and reaches her hand up across my chest to my stubbly jaw. Her movements are erratic and her eyes are closed, but I can just make out small flutters in her eyelashes and twitches in her facial muscles. It would appear, she may be dreaming. I run my fingers down her hair in an attempt to settle her. But then I freeze.

"Oh, Elevator Man." The words are a bit mumbled, but I'm sure that's what she said. I think back to our first time. That time in the elevator. Could it be me she's referring to?

"Touch me," she whispers and runs her hand down my chest. Is my girl having a dirty dream?

Then her hips push forward against my leg, and she gives out a low moan.

The sound is enough to arouse me, and I feel myself grow hard as she once again pushes her body up against mine. Her hand is moving farther south on my body, snaking under the sheets toward its target. I have to stop her now and wake her up.

"Fuck, Sugar Lips. If only you were awake. I'd make you feel so good. Please, wake up. Let me show you how good I can make you feel," I whisper into the ear.

Her eyes pop open, looking at me from under hooded lids, and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. She takes in her position, and I see the blush on her cheeks by the dim light of the monitors. Fuck, I love that look.

"Good dream?" I ask with a rise of my eyebrow.

"You were just about to touch me," she whispers seductively.

"Well, that's easily put right." I reach for her leg, pulling it up higher.

She looks up at me in alarm. Am I reading this wrong? Does she not want this? Her dream-self certainly did.

"Your stitches?" Oh, she's worried about my injuries. Well, if anything hurts I'll stop, but I should be able to give my girl a little pleasure without over-exerting myself.

"Shhh, let me worry about them. You just enjoy the ride," I tell her as I reach my hand over her hip and run one finger along the full length of her slit. I'm rewarded by her throwing back her head and letting out a long moan. Oh, yeah, she wants this, especially if the wetness between her legs is anything to go by.

"That really must have been a good dream; you are so wet, Bella. I wish I could fuck you now. I'd take you so hard I'd make you scream in ecstasy. But I don't think my body's up for it yet. Besides, I swore to myself I'd not take you again until we've been on a proper date."

As I talk, I allow two of my fingers to slip deep into her, but slowly. I want to make the most of this. Who knows when I'll be able to do it again. I start to move them, in and out, taking my time, watching her face as she reacts to the feelings between her legs.

She's breathless, but she manages to pant out some vaguely coherent words. "You think I'm the sort of girl who gives out after one date, Mr. Cullen? You may find you have to work harder than that." Our current situation seems to indicate I could get her after one date, but right now, I don't want to argue. Right now, I want to hear her speak again.

"Fuck, Bella. Say that again. Call me Mr. Cullen again."

"Mr. Cullen." The words have such an effect on me. It reminds me of the passion we've shared since the beginning, since that first time in that elevator. My lips find her neck, and I practically growl into it before kissing her. My lips find their way to her lips, such sweet lips. I bite, suck, and lick like a man who has been given the best sugar after weeks of starvation. My fingers start to move faster. I need her to come before I really lose control and do myself an injury.

I'm rewarded by the feel of her tensing around my fingers as her whole body starts to shudder in my grip. I don't stop kissing her or moving, wanting her to ride it out for as long as possible. I pull back as I feel her coming down again, and I feel her settle back onto my shoulder. She looks up at me through tired eyes. I think she'll sleep well now. No more dreams. Not that I mind those kinds of dreams.

"So, did the reality live up to your dream Elevator Man?" I ask.

Her cheeks blush a little, and I smile broadly. Yep. She calls me that.

"You always exceed my dreams," she murmurs. God, I love this woman.

"Sleep now, my Sugar Lips. Tomorrow, you can play hard to get."

She gives a small chuckle, and I draw my arm around her, pulling her close. I can't wait to get her on those dates.

~TGwtSL~

I'm discharged the next day, so Bella and I both get to leave this hospital. For me, this is both good news and bad news. I'm pleased to be getting out of the hospital, and it's a good sign I'm making a good recovery, but it means saying goodbye to my constant companion as Bella returns to her flat and I go to my parent's house.

My parent's house. Not my first choice of accommodation, but then I know I'm not ready to look after myself, and my attempt to get into the wheelchair the nurse brought for me soon convinced me of that, but I wish there was another way. But it's either their place or stay in the hospital, and even with my mom acting all over-protective and fussing far too much, I'd prefer to be away from the sterile atmosphere of the hospital with its smells and machinery noises.

My parents pick me up just after lunch, after all the paperwork has been signed. I'm feeling much better today. I've still been resting a lot, but I've been awake for much longer periods of time, and I'm not feeling half as exhausted. I know it's still going to be a long recovery, but this gives me hope.

My parents insist on driving Bella home too, which is just as well, as I'd have done it if they'd not. She doesn't put up much of an argument. It means we get to spend a little more time in each other's company, even if it's only in the back of my dad's car. We hold hands the whole way, and I wallow in self-pity at the thought that I don't even know when I'll see her again. I tried to convince her this morning to come with me to my parents, but she insisted she would be fine on her own and that she has great neighbors and friends who she's sure will be popping by to help her out. I was a little put out at first that she wanted to be apart from me, but she pointed out again how I wanted to do things properly this time round, and living in the same house is not taking things slow. She used last night as an example of how, when left alone together, we just can't help ourselves. I pointed out it was all her fault. If she has erotic dreams about me, what am I supposed to do?

But now, the humor is gone. Now, the reality of saying goodbye is settling in.

I rub circles on the back of her hand as I stare out the window, trying to get a gauge on Bella's neighborhood. It doesn't look the safest to me. I'm not sure if I'm happy with her staying here. And to top it off, even though I've told her time and time again that Rosalie is not expecting her back yet, she's insisting on going into work tomorrow. I've made the stubborn woman promise me that if it's too much or she gets any pain, she's to go home straight away, and she's promised me she will, but I'm not sure I believe her. She has such a sense of duty and doesn't like to let people down, but she needs to look after herself. I'm going to arrange for Sam to pick her up tomorrow. There is no way she's navigating the bus with her leg, and I won't be needing him for a while. I've not told her. I know she'd find some way to get out of it.

We pull up outside a small block that looks to have a corner shop on the ground floor and apartments above. This must be where she lives. It looks clean enough and well looked after. Perhaps she'll be okay after all.

"I'm going to miss you." Even to me my voice sounds sulky and petulant.

She turns to me. "I'll visit," she promises.

"And as soon as my jailers let me out, I'm taking you on that date."

She smiles at me. God, I wish this recovery period was over already.

"Be good to you mother. She's only trying to help," she says as my dad opens her door.

"Humph." I don't want her visiting me like I'm some invalid, in my parent's house, with their constant watching and over-analyzing.

She giggles and gives me a peck on the lips. The sound is adorable, but I don't see what's so funny about this situation.

"Good luck, Esme," she calls to my mother in the passenger seat. She's wishing her luck? It's me who's going to need luck with my mother's fussing and my dad's over-doctoring.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, dear. I'm used to him. If you need anything, give me a call. You know the offer is still open if you want to come and stay for a while. I don't mind playing nursemaid to two patients."

See, even my parents think she should stay with us. I know it would be for the better, but she is just so damn stubborn. I'll have to get Rosalie and Emmett on the case, making sure she's fine at work when I can't be with her.

"I'll be fine, Esme. If I need anything, I'll call."

"You'd better," I tell her sternly.

"I'll text you later," she says as she swings her legs out of the car, and I see her being cautious with her damaged leg. Dad is waiting to help her with her crutches. If it had been me, I'd have carried her up. Once again, I curse my injuries. She needs my help, and I can't be there for her.

"I can come up and help you get settled." I lean over to her side of the car, getting ready to climb out and give her the support she needs.

"No, you can't," she says firmly. "You can barely walk three steps, let alone climb two flights of stairs." She's right. I know she's right. But it hurts. I hate feeling this helpless.

"I'll see you to your door," says Carlisle. At least, the old man's going to do that much for her. I sit back in my seat and cross my arms. If will power were enough, I'd be running up those stairs with her in my arms. He better not let her fall.

He's back down far too soon for my liking.

"You did make sure she has everything she needs?" I grill him as soon as he enters the car.

"I made sure she was comfortable and could get around well enough for me not to worry about her." He does up his seatbelt and starts to pull away. What does he mean, able to get around? The woman's on crutches. He should have made sure she had food to eat, got her a drink, brought the things she needed to her, set her up in bed. He should have done more. "Edward, I am a doctor. Do you really think I'd have left her if I didn't think she could cope? She did really well on the crutches going up all the stairs. She's strong and capable. She'll be fine."

"You made her climb all the stairs on her own!" I'm practically yelling at him now.

"Edward! Do not use that tone with your father. I know you're worried about Bella, but that is no excuse for rudeness. I brought you up better than that." She's using that voice again. The one that's always put me in my place ever since I was a boy.

"Sorry, Mom, but she'll be tired now. It's too much for her."

"And that's precisely why I had to let her do it all on her own. If she couldn't manage it then there was no way I was going to let her stay there. I would have insisted she come back with us."

Now it actually seems like it may have been a good plan. "But she did okay?"

"She did very well. I could tell it tired her out, but not enough for me to think she'll not be able to cope. Sorry, son, but I had no medical reason to insist she come with us."

"Thanks for trying."

~TGwtSL~

I can't sleep. I try to tell myself it's because of the medication, or the pain, or something else, but I know it's due to the lack of a certain warm body next to mine, curled around me, and nestled into my neck, making the cutest little noises in her sleep.

My phone beeps. I look at the clock. It's about 3 AM. I can't think of anyone who'd be contacting me at this time. I pick up my phone. It's from her.

 **I miss you and can't sleep. - B**

I smile. So, I'm not the only one. I fire off a quick reply.

 **I miss you too. - E**

Her reply comes back just as fast.

 **You should be sleeping. I hope you're okay. You're not in any pain, are you? - B**

 **So should you. No pain. Dad's keeping the drugs up. It's just not the same without you here. I think you've spoiled me the last two nights. – E**

She doesn't reply straight away. So, I fire off another one. Never one to let a subject die.

 **You know we'd both sleep much better if you were here. And it would make my mother immeasurably happy. Everybody wins. - E**

 **We both know if I come over now, I may never leave. - B**

 **And your problem is? - E**

Silly girl. That's no argument at all. I'd ask her to move in with me now if I thought for one moment she'd accept.

 **I could tie you to the bed and keep you as my sex slave. - E**

Now that's a good thought.

 **From the way the doctors were talking, you won't be making anyone your sex slave for quite some time, Mr. Cullen. - B**

More's the pity.

 **The only one I'm interested in being my sex slave is you, Bella, and I'm willing to wait. - E**

I wish I didn't have to. I've never been one for patience, but I'll wait. For her.

 **I understand why you need your space, and I know we shouldn't rush things. We need to give ourselves time to get used to this new relationship. - E**

I keep typing.

 **But it doesn't mean I have to like it.**

 **But, please, promise you'll wait for me and be patient with me. I'm a little rusty at this relationship thing.**

 **But I do really want to make it work with you, Bella.**

I stop and wait for a reply.

 **If we keep communicating, I think we'll be all right. And I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. It just means we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other properly. - B**

I think about her words for a moment. She wants us to get to know each other. But we already know each other, don't we? I think about everything I know about her. Certainly, there are things I don't know, and I'm looking forward to finding out. But I think I know the important stuff.

 **What makes you think we don't know each other? - E**

 **Well, the fact our relationship to date has been about sex only might be a small clue. - B**

Only about sex.

I think over our relationship. Yes, it started that way, and I know I fought to keep it that way, but looking back, it's not been that way for a while. We've been friends, lovers, and now we'll be more. We've talked, and we've shared our dreams, our hopes, our past. I write out my reply.

 **I know you have a wicked sweet tooth, and your favorite donut is the cream-filled chocolate one. I also know you're one of the most generous people I've ever met because you always let me have that one because you know it's also my favorite too. I know you love to read, and it's the only time you allow yourself to cry. I know you view yourself as a realist but secretly hide a romantic core, but you're too afraid to allow yourself to believe in forever. I know you love your mother and father dearly, and your biggest wish is to have had more time with your mom. I know you're ridiculously ambitious but not at the expense of your ethics, which is one of the foremost things I admire in you. I know that one day, with your amazingly insightful intelligence and your will to succeed, you're going to be a business force to reckon with. And lastly, I know I love you with all my heart, not just for the things you can do to my body, for the way you physically respond to me, and I, in turn, find I can't keep my hands off you, but for your mind and your heart that I feel I know so well yet also look forward to discovering more about every day.**

Her reply is short, but it makes me smile.

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 **A/N: So we have a week off school now, but I have a load of stuff to get done for the next half term (with the local authority inspection two weeks after we get back - Ahhhhhhh), and I really want to prioritise my children for once (I feel I've been neglecting them somewhat), but I really want to get some writing done, so we'll see how things are going for posting. Thank you all so much for your patience with me. I may evey get to reply to your reviews this chapter - you never know! I wish there were more hours in the day, and less illness in the world.**

 **And thank you to Alice's White Rabbit, for reading and correcting all my words before I send them to you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year, and I'm so sorry for the delay. But it is a long chapter, and Chapter 20 will post very soon after. And that will be the end of this tale from Edward's POV. I have an epi I'm trying to find time to write, but it's proving difficult. But being busy is not a bad thing, as I'm loving my job, loving spending time with my family, but I am missing writing. Hopefully the New Year will grant me an extra couple hours in each day, or a fairy to come and clean my house for me and do all those little jobs that never seem to get completed (like fixing the light in my son's room so he can actually see to get to his bed, stopping the outside light from hang off the wall, putting up those pictures I was given last Christmas!).**

 **Anyway, on with story and a visit from Charlie while Edward is recovering from being shot.**

* * *

 **TGwtSL – Chapter 19**

I take a deep breath. Time to face the music. This is the last thing I want to deal with after last night, but my girl needs me, so it's best foot forward.

To say it had been a bad night would be an understatement. I'd been making such good progress, and it feels like a huge setback. All I'd done was try and push my diet forward and consume some food that had a little more substance to it. I'd felt ready; Carlisle agreed. But it would appear my body had other ideas. I was up most of the night retching. Even after I'd expelled all the offending food, my body wasn't satisfied. By the time morning came around, I was exhausted and feeling wretched. But at least the vomiting was over.

I've managed to get a little sleep this morning, only being woken by my father just before Charlie arrived. That's right. Today I get to meet Bella's dad. Bella's protective dad.

Dad helped me shower. That's right; I can't even shower on my own yet! And then dress. I'd wanted to wear slacks and a shirt, but after last night, my stomach is feeling very tender and having anything pressing on it right now is not advisable, so unfortunately, I'm wearing loose sweats and a T-shirt. It's a step up from my usual attire of pajamas. I've even shaved. Yep, I'm pulling out all the stops. Well, as many as I can.

My dad helps me down the stairs, and I take a big breath before letting go of his arm, ready to walk into the living room under my own steam. I'm hit by the smell of my mom's pot roast. Normally, I'd start salivating at the smell, but today, it makes my stomach start to roll. Time to get out of this area.

As I enter the room, I'm greeted by a huge grin on Bella's face, but I need to focus on her father at the moment. I search him out.

My eyes settle on a man, only a few years my senior, sporting a neatly trimmed mustache. He's watching me intently through narrowed eyes. I can see already I have my work cut out for me, even if I'd not received a warning text from Bella last night. Well, best foot forward.

"Chief Swan." I walk toward him, offering my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella speaks very fondly of you."

"She does?" He continues his scrutiny of me as he takes my hand. It's a firm handshake, but he doesn't take it too far. I've had worse. Obviously, he knows he holds the power.

I turn to the lady standing to his left, who must be his partner, Sue. She's smiling and seems friendly enough. "And you must be Sue. Again, it's a pleasure to meet you both." I shake her hand gently before going to stand by Bella. "I do apologize for my casual attire, but my physician insists I not put too much pressure on my wound, and so my slacks were, apparently, out of the question. Hence, the more casual attire."

"Oh, no apology necessary," says Sue, waving off my concerns. I think I'm going to like her. "Besides, you're at home; you should be comfortable."

"Sit, sit," instructs Esme as she starts to pour what looks like lemonade into glasses from her best jug. She's trying to make a good impression. Thanks, Mom.

I sit next to Bella on the sofa, leaving a respectful distance between us. I long to reach for her hand, but I resist. Charlie and Sue are positioned on the loveseat opposite us, with my parents taking up the two remaining single seats.

Mom hands me a glass. This would be the first thing, besides a few sips of water, I've consumed since last night. I'm skeptical I'll be able to keep it down, and the last thing I want is to start retching again. My body is sore, by throat hurts, and it's really not the kind of impression I want to make on Bella's father.

My own father must spot my reluctance. "You need to get sugary fluids down, Edward," he says. "Last night was a reaction to the solid food. You should be okay with the lemonade."

I'm not sure if I trust him, but I suppose I need to consume something, and I'd been okay with things like this prior to last night. Time to turn on the charm though. Show I'm a good son who'd make a good catch for his daughter. I turn to Charlie and Sue. "It looks as though I won't be helping you eat the lovely meal my mother has prepared, as I'm back on the liquid diet, but the smells as I passed the kitchen were divine, so you're in for a treat. If I'm not mistaken, Mom, that's your pot roast?" Okay, so it turned my stomach, but this would be the truth if I'd not been vomiting all night.

"It is indeed," Mom replies, beaming. She's a sucker for the compliments. But they're all true.

I find myself going to pull my hands through my hair again, and I consciously still them in my lap. It's one of my signs of stress, pulling on my locks, but I mustn't let my discomfort show.

Time to move the conversation on. Ask him about something I know he enjoys.

"Bella tells me you're a keen fisherman, Chief Swan."

"That's right," says Charlie. His voice is clipped; I need to tread carefully; he's not going to give me anything.

"Well, I don't confess to be any sort of expert, but my friend Emmett and I have been deep sea fishing on a couple occasions. Although, neither of us proved particularly adept. I think it has to do with patience, or my lack of it. Hence, me trying to push my recovery too quickly last night. I suppose your job promotes a discipline and patience at times than lends itself well to the waiting game of fishing." It's all true, but I'm hoping a little self-deprecation will go some way to letting him know I'm not a jerk. At least, I hope so.

"Well, son, patience is something that comes with age and experience. You youngsters can be in such a rush, but some things are worth waiting for." Son! He's really not that much older than me, what with the age gap between me and Bella. I see Bella smirking out of the corner of my eye. Is she enjoying this exchange and her father's attempts to belittle me? Well, it's not the first time I've been called son by someone I've been negotiating with, and it won't be the last. It's just an easy way they try to gain the upper hand, but it's easy to ignore.

"You're absolutely right," I reply and look at Bella. She looks on the verge of butting in. I silently try to let her know I've got this. "But then, don't you find that if you wait too long, you can end up missing out on a glorious opportunity. Sometimes, you just have to act and hope for the best." I'm all too aware that if I'd waited much longer to realize how I felt about Bella I'd have ended up losing her.

"That's true too," agrees Charlie. "In police work, you see, it's all about timing. Knowing when you have the correct evidence, when to confront the suspect, and when to wait and allow him to expose himself. These are all things professional law enforcers know and learn and why confronting criminals is always best left to the professionals." Ah, so he doesn't approve of my actions with Caius. I know I put Bella at risk, and I'll never forgive myself for that. But I also think I did what I thought was for the best given the situation. It was all with her best of interests at heart.

"Also very true. And a lesson I'm reminded of every day." I glance at Bella's leg, reminding myself of the injury she sustained because of me. "I assure you I will do my utmost to protect Bella. I will never forgive myself for putting her in harm's way like that. I assure you it was not my intention, and if I could go back and do things differently, I would."

"Come, now," interrupts Sue, reaching out to take hold of Charlie's hand. "If what Agent Whitlock told us this morning is true, Edward probably saved our Bella. And, Charlie, I swear to God, you would have acted exactly the same in that situation. All this blustering about age and greater wisdom and patience. If there was someone around who was threatening Bella, you would have gone after him too." She sounds like my mother when she's putting people in their place. I briefly wonder if there's some school where they learn this stuff. How to put your children and the males in your life in their place 101.

"The difference is, Sue, I'm a professional." Oh, no. He's fighting back. In my experience, that never ends well. Time to sit back and leave it to the professional. I see her back stiffen and her eyebrow rise.

"And you think being a cop would have stopped her getting shot, or yourself for that matter, if you'd been in Edward's shoes? Or worse. Perhaps if Edward had held back, she'd have been kidnapped and would be lying dead in a ditch now." I grab Bella's hand. Stuff her dad watching. I need to feel her, to be contacted to her. The thought of her being harmed, or worse, is more than I could bear.

Sue turns to look at me, her features visibly softening. "I, for one, want to thank you, Edward. You risked your own life to protect Bella. Yes, you may have acted a little rashly, but we do sometimes when it comes to those we love, but I believe you did it with the best of intentions and helped to advert a worse disaster. So, thank you." She turns back to Charlie. "Anything you want to add?"

I see the conflict in his features as he wrestles with himself. He wants to hate me. His heart tells him without me his daughter would have remained safe, but his head tells him without me things could have been worse. I know he's talked to Jasper, and I know he'd not have sold me down the river. It's going to take a while, but I will win this man over, for Bella's sake, if it's the last thing I do.

Eventually, he gives a sigh and looks my way. "Thank you, Edward. Sue's right, and I am grateful to you for looking out for Bella, at no small risk to yourself. I like to think I can control things, but sometimes you can't. I just wished I'd been there for her. I hate to think of her getting hurt. It was just her and me for so long. I'm used to being the one she turns to, the one who protects her from the world. But I suppose I have to accept that she's all grown up now, and I need to let the reins go a little."

Damn right he needs to pass on the reins. I understand the need to protect her. I feel the need too. And I take that responsibility seriously. I've never had a child, but I understand it must be hard to let go, to stop feeling responsible all the time.

Then the tender moment passes. The softness in his eyes is gone as he looks back up at me. He's back in protective father mode. Shit. What have I done now?

"Now, Edward, I understand you used to be Bella's employer, and now you're, what, her boyfriend? How did that come about?"

Ah! So, he thinks I may have taken advantage of her. And I suppose in a lot of ways, I did. But I strongly believe that if Bella hadn't wanted it there is no way it would have happened. She's a strong woman, and I respect that.

I'm about to launch into our prepared story when I'm interrupted by my mother.

"Oh, you should have been there, Sue. It was so romantic." She's in full on 'overcome by the romance' mode. Her hand has gone to her heart, and she's close to tears, leaning toward Sue, drawing her in. Gotta love my mom. "Before the gala, I had no idea, but then I saw her necklace, and I just knew. She'd confided in me previously, you see, about this handsome gentleman whom she liked but wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship or even if she was ready herself." So, Bella had been talking to my mom. That's interesting to know. Good to know she described me as handsome or that could just be my mom elaborating. I'll need to quiz her later about exactly what was said in that conversation.

My mom leans toward Sue. "We'd previously spoken about that awful Alec, you see." Alec? Who the fuck is Alec, and what did he do to Bella? I have so many questions, but I know now isn't the time. I file the topic away for future discussion.

My mom continues. "If I ever get my hands on that young man, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I'm sure you'd agree, Charlie?"

Charlie nods. So, he knows the story about this Alec and what he did to Bella.

"Then, when he bought her that book at the auction—a first edition of her favorite Austin. How romantic, Sue. He knew her favorite book." Okay, Mom. That's enough. I'm trying to show her dad I'm a strong man who can protect her, not some sap who memorizes her favorite book. I need to cut my mom off now. Then Bella squeezes my hand, halting me in my tracks. I look at her questioningly, but she just smiles at me. It's enough for me. If she's happy, I'm happy.

Mom plows on. "And then he lets Bella know how he feels about her. In front of everyone. Of course, I'd noticed the change in him." She smiles at the two of us. "He's been so much happier recently, more content. But it was then I discovered why. It's all down to your wonderful daughter. And to make the whole story perfect, she's someone I've come to know, love, and admire. I couldn't have picked a more perfect match. And I just know he's going to look after her, and they're going to be so happy together and give me the most adorable grandbabies."

Bella stiffens at my side then starts of choke on her lemonade. Okay, so she's not ready to start a family yet. But then she's young. We've plenty of time. I pat her on the back, grinning at her as I do. I could have some fun with this knowledge. I lean over to whisper in her ear. "Only a few weeks and we can start working on that idea." The look she gives me is priceless. I'm going to pay for that later.

The rest of the room's gone very quiet, and I look across at Charlie and Sue. He's looking totally shell-shocked, but Sue has the biggest grin on her face. I can tell she likes Esme. I think those two are going to be great friends, and God help Charlie if he goes against the two of them.

I watch her as she takes in the now quiet room. Everyone seems in shock.

"Well, on that note, I think it may be time to eat," announces my father eventually, and I think it's with collective relief that we all rise to follow him.

The atmosphere relaxes as everyone, except me, tucks into my mother's food. I watch with fascination as Charlie talks about a younger Bella. The affection he has for her lets me know I'll never be the only man in her life, but I'm happy he's there to watch out for her too. I'm also enjoying watching her blush the brightest red ever at the stories he tells that inevitable involve her embarrassing herself. As he talks, I find myself imagining a little Bella running around a yard as I watch from a window. She'd have her mother's hair and eyes, if she's lucky. I wouldn't wish my hair on anyone, much less my offspring. I imagine my Bella running out to join her in her games, to kiss her knee better when she falls, pretending to be a pirate as they dig up the lawn. Bella would make a wonderful mother, even if she doesn't feel ready yet. I'm not sure how good a father I'd make, but with Bella at my side, I'd be willing to try.

I think about my reaction. Six months ago, hell even a month ago, I would have been terrified at the idea. But now? I find the idea strangely appealing. I wonder how long it'll be before I can convince my ambitious, career-orientated, strong woman to consider giving me a daughter. Hmm. I may need to park that idea for a while. But that doesn't mean I can't take our relationship forward. A plan starts to form in my mind. It'll be a risk, and it may backfire, but I know what my heart wants, and I'm not holding back on getting the future I want.

~TMitE~

I hate my mother. Okay, I don't mean that. I love her; I really do. But she can be the worst tyrant, and she has no concept for me being the CEO and owner of a large and expanding organization. There are decisions I need to make. That only I can make. You'd think I was a school kid who was trying to sneak out to play with their friends rather than a fully-grown man with serious commitments.

I'd assumed that as I progressed in my recovery, and was able to stay awake for longer periods of time, I'd be allowed to work, albeit from home. But momma bear has other ideas.

And she's not the only one. It would appear she's roped everyone else into this conspiracy as well. Even the one person I would expect to be on my side has been turned by her. Bella has gotten to the point now of refusing even to discuss the situation, and every time I try and bring it up, try and convince her to bring me a smart phone or a tablet, she just walks out of the room and goes to spend time with my parents. It's infuriating. Especially since her visits are the highlight of my day. Which isn't hard to achieve since I spend the day watching Netflix, sleeping, and arguing with my mother.

Fortunately, I'm eating better now, but it's been such slow going, and that's one area I've been reluctant to push myself in after the disastrous night just before Bella's father visited. But progress is being made, even though I'm still on a very restricted diet. I've still not been able to take Bella out for a date. I get tired after being up and about for too long. But I've been doing my exercises and moving around the house, even tackling the stairs on my own. I have no problem sitting up now for extended periods. I'm at the point where I think I should be able to go back to my own apartment. I have a lady who comes in to clean for me a couple times a week, and I'm sure Mom would supply me with enough food to keep me going for weeks. But both Mom and Dad insist I'm not at that point yet. They argue that if something were to happen there would be no one there to come to my rescue.

But I have a plan. Mom has popped out this afternoon to see a client's home, and so I'm being watched by Mrs. Johnson from next door like I'm a small child who needs a babysitter. But I know Mrs. Johnson likes to take a nap in the afternoon. So, while she snores on the sofa, any minute now, I should be getting a delivery from the local Apple store. I've arranged for them to bring me the top of the line iPad Pro. I had to sneak off with the house phone to arrange it, pretending I was calling Bella, and I had to pay extra to get them to deliver at this specified time, but it will be worth it to be able to catch up and actually get some work done. That's the door. It must be them. I can't wait to get my hands on it.

~TGwtSL~

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?"

My head jerks up from my desk. Shit. I must have fallen asleep here. My eyes feel crusty, and I rapidly wipe drool away from the corner of my mouth. My back aches, and I have a spitting headache.

"How did you get that? I knew it was a mistake leaving you, but I thought I could trust you with Mrs. Johnson for a couple hours. You're worse than you were when you were a teenager. When are you going to put your health first?" Mom seems to be on a roll with her rant. I'm a little confused over exactly what's got her all round up, then I spot the iPad I've been sleeping on. Oops. Busted.

"I've not been on it long," I protest. I'd snuck up to my room, claiming I was going to sleep, at about 9 PM. If Mom's up, it can't be that late. "I just wanted to check on a couple things. I'm a grown man for heaven's sake. I can take some responsibility for my own life."

"Obviously not," she says, snatching up the offending article and starting to look through it. "I'm just glad I saw your light on or else you could've slept here all night. Think of the strain on your body from that."

She's right; I do ache. "Mom, look, I'm going to get to bed. My head is pounding. I'm just going to take a pill and get some sleep. Can you yell at me more in the morning?"

She hands me two pills from the bottle on my desk and a glass of water. "Damn right, I'm going to yell at you more in the morning, but that's not too far away. You do realize it's 3 AM, and your history here says you were still looking at websites an hour ago, having started at 9 PM. That's too much, Edward. This is why you can't be trusted. You just don't know when to stop."

Was I really on it that long? I know I can lose track of time when I'm working, but I'd only planned on putting in an hour or so. Fuck, five hours. No wonder my head is pounding.

I crawl into bed, and my mom tucks in my covers before giving me a kiss on the forehead, just like she used to when I was ill as a child. It's comforting. I'm beginning to realize I really have pushed myself too far. My eyes close as I feel her run her hands through my hair. That's nice. So much nicer than the yelling.

My eyes open; there's shaft of light forcing its way through the curtains and hitting me in the face. That's really annoying. My head is still hurting. I reach for my pills and knock back two with a big swig of water from the glass at the side of my bed. There's condensation on the side of the glass and it's still cold, so I figure it was put there recently. I stumble out of bed and furiously pull the curtain back across the gap. That's better. I crawl back into the bed. My body aches in new places today. Oh, that's right. I fell asleep at my desk. I suppose it serves me right then. I glance at the clock before allowing my eyes to close. 10 AM. Considering I was up so late, that's not really surprising; my body and mind need to catch up. What is surprising is I'm still so tired. I let my eyes close again. I hope I feel better by the time Bella comes around this afternoon.

~TGwtSL~

"How's the patient doing?"

It's the voice of my angel. I was just dreaming about her. It's been a rough day. My mom has been caring, but I know she's disappointed with me. I do feel bad, and I know my actions kind of proved her right in that I can't be trusted. I've been feeling wretched, and not just because of my aching body and the persistent nagging headache, but also for letting her down. To make matters worse, in a couple days, Bella will be leaving to visit her family for the holidays. I'd love to go with her, but that long ride in a car is not a good idea. Besides, it sounds like they'll have a full house with Sue's two grown children visiting, as well as Angela. I hardly think Charlie would let me stay in Bella's room, so I'd probably be forced to take the sofa, and that would do my recovery no good.

So, she will be in Forks while I try and enjoy Christmas without alcohol or chocolate or stuffing myself silly.

"He's been sleeping most of the day, but don't go feeling sorry for him." I hear my mom tell Bella. "It's all self-inflicted. He got an iPad delivered and was up half the night working on it. I found him slumped at his desk at three this morning." _Thanks for ratting me out, Mother._

I watch the door open slowly, and despite the aches and pains, I feel a smile light up my face. She comes and sits next to me on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," I confess.

She sighs. "You know they're coping just fine. The company won't fall apart if you let your VPs handle the decisions for a few more weeks."

Now it's my turn to sigh. "I built up that company from nothing. It's hard to let go."

"I understand," she says, "but you need to learn to trust people. Angela says Tanya is keeping a close eye on everyone and checking things are up to your standards; you know how much everyone is terrified of her." I smile, thinking about my guard dog PA. "And clients have been made aware that some decisions will have to wait. So, business may not progress as fast as normal for a little while, but nothing is going to happen that will wreck all you've built up."

I pull her close into my side. "When did you get to be so wise?"

"I learned from the best." She snuggles into my side, and just like that, work is forgotten. She's right. I do need to allow my VPs and heads of departments to stand on their own feet more, especially if I want to make more time in my life to spend with this beautiful woman.

~TGwtSL~

Christmas was better than I expected. I tentatively managed a little of my mother's roast. I spoke to Bella twice on the day itself, and we texted almost constantly. I missed her, but it was better than nothing. Bella was thrilled with the gifts from both me and my mother. I'd gotten her a pair of earrings that match her swan necklace perfectly. I've also arranged for her and the other women in the house, Sue, Angela, and her stepsister Leah to have a pamper day at a local spa so they can relax after all the excesses of Christmas day.

It had seemed a great idea at the time, but it means we're out of phone contact because during the treatments, her phone has to be left in a locker. I miss her. It's been four days, and there are still a couple more to go before she comes home.

~TGwtSL~

Evening's drawing in, and I'm expecting a call from Bella soon. We've spoken every evening she's been away. She should be home tomorrow, and it can't come soon enough. Fuck, I've missed her.

Usually at this time of day, my mom is hovering around, making dinner, and generally fussing over me. But tonight, she told me just to sit myself down in front the TV, put on a movie for me, and then left me to it. I assume we're out of leftovers as she's in the kitchen cooking up something new. I hope it's something I can eat. She's been very good at modifying what she makes to accommodate my restricted diet, so I can't complain. Dad's just been acting weird. He keeps sticking his head into the room then leaving again quickly, shutting the door after himself. I think about following him to see what he's up to, but I really can't be bothered. If he wants to act strange, let him.

I'm glad to have a little piece and quiet. I've not really been watching the movie; I'm not even sure what it's about. I think I've dozed through most of it.

I hear the doorbell ring, and I wait for either my mother or father to answer it. But everything is quiet, no footsteps, no creak of the door opening, no welcoming voices.

The bell rings again.

"Is anyone going to get that?" I yell loudly, turning the TV off. I hear nothing. The house is silent. Where the fuck are they? I suppose if they aren't going to get it, I'll have to. I bet they've snuck off for a bit of private time. Just like them when I can't be getting any, and not just because Bella is miles away. You'd think if they were expecting someone they would make sure they were available, rather than leaving the person recovering from being shot to stagger to the door. I thought my mom was more responsible than that.

"Can I help you?" Even to my own ears, I sound grumpy and pissed off.

Then I look up. That can't be right. She's not due back until tomorrow. I must be seeing things. I blink hard. No, she's still there. I feel my face pull into a smile. A smile it's not worn for four days. I pull her to me, wanting to make sure she's real.

"Bella! What are you doing here? You're supposed to still be in Forks? God, I've missed you."

I step back and look her up and down. She's wearing this sexy little dress that shows off her perfect figure. It's black but has these green panels down the sides that flow in and out with her curves. It's the sort of dress I'd love to peel off her. But that can't happen—yet. We still need to go on that first date!

"Not that I'm objecting, but what are you doing here all dressed up?"

"I thought it was time we had that first date."

Is she serious? Even though I'd love to do this, I'm really not sure I'm ready for going out. I still can hardly eat anything you'd get in a restaurant, I tire easily, I can't walk far, or drive a car, and I would need to take a bag full of pain meds with me.

"Bella, I still don't think I'm up for taking you out. I can't drive, I still get tired easily, and I don't think I would find much to eat on a restaurant menu." She's come back early to do this with me, and I'm not able to do this one small thing. What sort of boyfriend am I? I can't even take my girl on a date.

"And that, Edward, is why I've decided to bring the date to you." What? "May I come in?"

I move to one side, and she passes me into the hall.

"Now, I was thinking dinner and a movie was a good first date, so you have fifteen minutes to change into date attire because if I'm getting dressed up, you are too. Then I'm meeting you in the dining room."

"You've got this all arranged, haven't you?" She replies with a nod. "And I'm guessing Mom and Dad are in on it, and that's why they're nowhere to be found?" She nods again. Well if it has Esme and Carlisle's approval, who am I to argue.

"Now get moving, Mr. Cullen. You don't want to be late for our first date. That shit really gives a girl a bad impression." My sexy, bossy girl! I lean in and give her a kiss. I'd love to linger, but she's looking stern. I think I'd better follow orders. I get up the stairs as quickly as I can.

I dress smartly in one of my business suits, not wanting to let her down. I pick out the blue one, as I know it's her favorite. It's a little loose around the waist but not so much that I'm at risk of losing my pants. I can't wait to get back down to the gym. I pair it with a dark blue shirt and a very dark blue tie. I wonder if I have time to shave but decide against it. Bella likes me with a little stubble.

Bella is waiting for me as I make my way down the stairs. I catch her looking me up and down, pulling that bottom lip into her mouth. Yep, still got it.

"Drop the lip, Isabella, or we won't make it to dinner, and I'm going to send myself back to the hospital with a hernia."

She looks shocked and promptly lets go of that delectable lip. A lip I now desperately want to suck on.

She clears her throat. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm hungry." I move in closer and bend down, kissing that soft area just behind her ear. God, she smells so good. I've no idea where my parents have gotten to, but I'm determined to make the most of being alone with my Sugar Lips.

But she has other ideas. She steps back away from me. "First date, remember?"

I lick my lips and smile at her. "And I promised I'd be a gentleman. But you don't play fair. How can I resist you in that dress, and after I've not seen you for days?"

"Food," she says sternly before taking my hand and leading me through to the dining room.

The table is set for two, and the lighting is turned low. It's still in the festive style, and I wonder when Bella would have been able to do this. She certainly didn't have time when I was up changing. Then things click into place, the quiet house, the table set, I assume food cooking. Bella's had help from my mother.

"Did you arrange all this?" I ask.

"Well, I called your mom, and she did the rest. I really can't take that much credit."

"I'm still getting over the fact you're back early, but to find I'm also on our first date; well, it all feels a little unreal." I have to kiss her again. We've not done nearly enough kissing since she came back. But I promised her I'd be good, so I don't let it go too far, even though so much of me wants to. She's flushed when I pull back, and I tuck a stray hair behind her ear, smiling. "Come, eat. I want to hear all about your Christmas with your newly extended family."

Mom's done well with the food. It's my usual bland fair, but she's added a little to Bella's plate to make it slightly more interesting for her. Dessert is to die for, if a little too rich for me to have more than a mouthful or two, but I enjoy watching Bella's face as I feed her the rest. I've kissed her as frequently as I dare during the meal and held her hand often.

After she's licked the last drops of my mom's mousse off the spoon with that tongue of hers that I dream of licking certain parts of my body, she declares it's time to watch a movie.

I follow her through to the den, expecting us to put on a DVD, or search Netflix, but what I see surprises me. Someone's been busy in here. The sofas have been moved around so they are lined up in front of each other facing a wall that's been covered with a large white sheet that my parents use to show movies on outside in the summer. I look behind the sofas and spot the projector they use on those occasions set up ready to go. It looks like a mini movie theatre.

"I take it Dad did this?"

"He did indeed. They've both been extremely helpful."

"And sneaky. I knew they were acting suspicious, but I never thought they were up to this."

We take our seats, in the back row of course, and Bella flips on the projector.

"I suppose on a first date, I'd be a complete gentleman at the theatre. I'd leave it to later in the relationship to turn it into a full-blown make-out session?"

"Let's leave the making out until date two," she says. "I actually want to watch this."

I turn to the projector and see the opening credits of "It's a Wonderful Life" playing out. Well, if I'm not allowed to make out, I can at least keep her close. I wrap my arm around her, and she snuggles into my side. I've seen the movie before, but it would appear not as often as Bella. I watch her as she starts to lean slightly toward the screen, her lips moving in time with the actors. She must know every word. It's fascinating to watch.

She glances my way, her eyes bright and shining. "Aren't you watching?" she whispers. I'm not sure who she thinks she'll disturb by speaking aloud.

"It's so much more fascinating to watch you. Your face is so expressive. You really love this movie, don't you?"

"What's not to love?"

"You do know you're mouthing most of the lines?"

I'm rewarded by her face flushing red. I reach out and brush my thumb across her cheek. "It's adorable. You're adorable."

I want her again. So much. My lips lock with hers. Her hands go to my hair. Mine reacquaint themselves with her body, tracing over her curves, going to places they've not been since before the shooting. It's not long before they find their way to her breasts, and she pushes her chest forward, trying to gain more from me. And I'm so willing to give her more. My other hand roams up her back until it makes contact with the zipper of her dress, and I pull in down slowly, enjoying the shivers that run down her back as I allow my fingers to follow the movement, running against her exposed flesh. As I reach her bra, I undo the fastening before continuing my descent. Now to get at more of her delectable flesh. I pull the dress and bra from her shoulders, revealing her upper body to me.

She is so beautiful, with the most wonderful, pert breasts. They fill my hand and respond so well to my touch. I can't resist. I lean down and take one into my mouth. Her head rolls back, letting out a moan as I allow my teeth to make contact with her eager nipple.

"Fuck, I've missed the noises you make. I'm going to make you scream, Sugar Lips. There is nothing better than hearing you roar my name as you come."

I kiss across to the other nipple, not wanting either to feel left out. But then she says the words I really don't want to hear, although, judging by the tone of her voice, she's as reluctant to say them as I am to hear them. "Edward, we have to stop."

"There's no way I'm fucking stopping now." I feel her body respond to my words so I push on. "Not until I'm buried deep inside you." I gently push her back so she's lying down on the sofa with me hovering above her. She doesn't resist. Which I take as a good sign. Then I know her protests were only lip service when her legs wrap themselves around me, and she thrusts her hips up against my growing erection.

"Fuck, Bella."

Her hand runs down my chest to the button of my pants, popping them open while teasing me with lingering strokes over the bulge in my pants.

"Flip over," she says, "I'm going on top. It'll put less strain on your abdominal muscles if I fuck you."

I groan. I really want to just fuck her, but she's right. We need to be a little careful. I roll, taking her with me, until I'm lying on my back with her straddling my hips. The view as I look up is glorious. Her face is flushed, her hair disheveled, and below it all is her bare chest. I can't wait to see them bounce as she rides me.

"Tell me again how you're going to fuck me. Tell me exactly what you're going to do to me, Miss Swan."

I love it when she talks dirty. She was very reluctant to do this early on in our relationship, and every time her cheeks glowed with embarrassment, but now she embraces it, knowing how much it turns me on. I love how much she now revels in her sexuality.

"First, I'm going to run my hands over your swollen cock; I may even allow my mouth to have a little play." As she talks, her deft fingers start to make quick work of the buttons on my shirt, and I feel her nails scrape against my chest as she does. "Would you like that, Mr. Cullen? Would you like me to suck your cock?"

She runs her hand over my pants just where I want that dirty talking mouth.

"Fuck, it's been too long since I've felt your hot little mouth on me. What else are you going to do?"

She inches down my zipper excruciatingly slowly. "Then I'm going to lower myself onto you, slowly, appreciating every inch as it fills me in ways only you can. I can't wait to feel you moving inside me, Mr. Cullen, and I'm going to make the most of it. I'm going to make you scream my name as you come deep inside me as I ride you. All you have to do is lie back and relax."

Finally, she's about to pull down my boxers and get her hands on my cock. But then she freezes. What's wrong? Then I hear it. Fuck. My parents. It can't be later than eight-thirty. What the fuck are they doing back already?

Bella makes the same realization. "Shit! It's Carlisle and Esme. They're back early."

I can't let my mom catch me like this. This will be worse than when I got hold of the iPad. "Mom will kill me," I tell Bella.

Bella giggles. I'm glad she's finding this funny, but then she's not the one Mom will blame. Mom loves her; Bella can do no wrong in her eyes. But thankfully, she does start to move, climbing off me before grabbing her bra and starting to redress herself. I follow suit, quickly buttoning up my shirt, tucking it back in and doing up my pants. I look at Bella's hair. If hers is anything to go by, mine must be a mess. I run my hands through it, trying desperately to stop it looking like I've just had sex, but I know I'm fighting a losing battle.

Bella turns her back to me. "Quick, do up my zipper." I oblige then pull her down next to me on the sofa, running my fingers through her hair also. I wonder if I can disguise it somehow, but then we're out of time. The door opens, and I attempt to look innocent, my arm draped casually over Bella's shoulder.

My mom's face appears first. "Hi, kids. How's your evening going?"

"Fantastic," I tell her. "Bella has given me a perfect date. But you're back a little early, aren't you?" I'm calling her on this one.

She looks suitably embarrassed. I'm right; she did come home early to try and catch us out. She looks to Dad, but he just gives her a look; that, to me, is him telling her this is all on her to explain. "Well, we thought we'd just check that you two were okay. I'd hate for something to happen to you when I'm not here."

"As you can see, Mother, all is well. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to the end of my date and watch the rest of this movie."

Esme looks toward the screen. "Oh, I love this part." She starts to move into the room. Fuck no, she is not gatecrashing my date. I'm not twelve. I do not need a chaperone. "Do you mind if we join you for the end?"

"Mom, it's not customary to allow your mother to gatecrash your dates, especially when you're in your 30s."

I'm so pissed with her at the moment, and I think Dad gets that. I see him take her hand and pull her back toward the door. "He's right. You and I can go and watch this on Netflix in our room." He turns to us. "Edward, Bella, I apologize for the interruption. Please, forget we were here." He then almost forces her from the room, shutting the door behind him but not before we hear the start of their conversation.

"But they could've been doing something. I still remember what it's like to be young and in love. And did you see their hair? It didn't get that way from eating dinner," whispers my mother.

"And I too remember being young, Esme, and I seem to remember your hair was just as disheveled when I took you home to your father after our first date. And now, if you'll please get up those stairs, I'd like to remind you how much I remember what it's like to be young and in love."

"Oh, Carlisle …" And thankfully, the rest is cut off as the door clicks into place. Hearing about my parents' sex life is a certain turn off.

"I'm so sorry for my parents," I tell a giggling Bella.

"I love your parents," she says and kisses me. But neither of us are in the mood to go beyond a quick peck.

At the end of the film, I walk her to the door.

"Will you be okay driving home? It's getting late."

"I'll be fine. I'll text you when I get in so you know I'm safe."

"It was a great first date. I can't wait for the second." I smile at her. It's the third date I really want to get to or, more importantly, the aftermath of the third date.

"The second date will be in public, Mr. Cullen. No funny business." Oh, I know that, Sugar Lips, but just you wait. Date three can't be far off.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Girl with the Sugar Lips - Chapter 20**

I'm starting to feel more like my old self. I think the date with Bella was a real boost, and since then, things have been going really well.

Today, I'm taking her on our second date. It's a little over a week since our first, but today is a milestone, I hope. I have an appointment with my doctor this morning, and I'm hopeful he'll give me the all clear to go back to work and start getting on with my life. I know I'll have to take things easy for a while; I still get tired easily, and I get a pain every now and then, especially when I move suddenly. But I don't think it'll be too long until I'm able to go back to the gym. And partake in other physical activities!

I'm taking a risk with our second date. I want to erase her memory of when I picked her up from work soon after she moved to McCarty's. We'd needed to talk, but I'd been nervous and thought it would be best to talk in private, so had picked up a takeout bag from one of my favorite restaurants, planning to have a private picnic. And then, when I saw her, I pounced on her like a man starving in a desert coming across an oasis. In my defense, I had wanted to talk to her, to try and take our relationship out of the dark and make a proper go of it, but looking back now, I can hardly blame her for jumping to the conclusion I was still only after sex. I was also still confused myself. Playing things cautiously rather than letting her know how I felt, still not quite at the point of even admitting all I felt to myself. I think about how far we've come. We've talked so much over the last few weeks, and, apart from our indiscretion on our first date, we've hardly touched each other. That's something I intend to put right soon. But not today. Today, I'll be the gentleman. I have a reservation at a top restaurant, and I intend to let everyone there know I'm in a relationship with this beautiful woman.

She looks a little nervous as she approaches me. I wonder if she's also remembering the last time I picked her up like this, or if she's nervous for the results of my doctor's appointment. Either way, I need to set her mind at rest. I greet her how a man in love should greet his girlfriend: with a full-on display of affection. My lips meet hers, and I melt into her, pulling her close and letting my tongue explore.

It takes us a while, but we eventually come up for air. I look down at her flushed features as I gently run my thumb over her rosy cheek. I keep her close, not yet ready to let her go.

Then I hear a wolf whistle from behind her. What bastard is disrespecting my girl? I look up, ready to do some damage. Oh, fuck. It's Emmett and Rosalie.

"Emmett," I mutter in disapproval of his actions.

Bella breaks loose from my tight hold and turns to face my friends.

"You two make such an adorable couple." Emmett grins at us, and I brace myself for the punchline, which is likely to be at my expense. "Such a pity you're still a broken man and can't take things further. How are the blue balls fairing?" Why do I confide anything in that man? He just cannot be subtle to save his life. I may have mentioned to him in passing that I was a little frustrated and looking forward to being able to take things further with Bella again, but that doesn't give him the right to make jokes like that in front of her. The last thing I want is her to get the idea I'm only here for sex.

I'm about to give him a piece of my mind, but Rosalie beats me to it. "Emmett, you'll be the one with blue balls if you don't learn to shut it."

The smile drops from his face. "Seriously though, man, how's the recovery? What'd the doc say?" I know he's been concerned about me. He revealed the other week that I had really given him a scare.

"He's given me the all clear. I can go back to work, go back to my apartment, and, most importantly, resume all usual activities as I feel able."

Bella turns and looks at me. "Really?" She has a huge grin on her face. Is she looking forward to the resuming of usual activities as much as I am?

"He said to take things slowly and to stop if I feel any pain, but there's no reason I can't get back to my normal life."

"That's fantastic news," says Emmett, stepping forward and clapping me on the shoulder. "So, I'll be seeing you at the gym? You've gotten a little scrawny with all this bedrest."

"Fuck you. I'd still be able to kick your ass any day." It's probably a lie. I know I've lost strength during my recovery, but it won't take me long to build it back up again.

"Challenge accepted." Emmett grins back.

"Now, if you'll excuse us. My girl and I have reservations at a fancy restaurant."

"You treat her right this time, Cullen," says Rosalie, and I get her stink eye that she usually reserves for Emmett when he fucks up. I've been on the receiving end of that eye far too much recently. "If she ends up back here in tears, it'll be more than a case of blue balls you'll have to worry about. Do we have an understanding?"

I wrap my arm around Bella. We need a show of strength. And I need some protection. "You have my word, Rose. I'll look after her."

Rosalie keeps her eyes locked on mine. I know there will be hell to pay if I mess this up, but I have no intention of messing things up.

Rosalie rearranges her features into a soft smile as she turns to my girl. "Have a great time, Bella. Don't worry if you're late back; I'll cover for you. I know the boss." She winks, then takes Emmett's hand and leads him away.

I turn to my girl. "Miss Swan, are you ready to dine?"

I give her another quick kiss before I help her into the back of the car and climb in behind her.

"So where are you taking me?"

"The Ivory." It's one of the best restaurants in the town. They do a great ravioli dish, and their steaks are to die for. I was there only a few months ago for my father's birthday. I'm not sure if Bella's been before, but either way, she's in for a treat.

"I've always wanted to go there. I nearly did once, with Esme, but then her errant son decided he was free after all."

What? She was going to go to The Ivory with my mother. Her errant son? That's me. Then it all makes sense. My mother trying to fix me up, talking about that girl she thought would be perfect for me. Fuck, that must've been Bella. "Carlisle's birthday?" She confirms with a nod. "Hey, that wasn't my fault. I seem to remember I only became available because I was stood up by a young lady who was supposed to come for a meeting that evening." It seems like a lifetime ago. We've come so far since then. More correctly, I've come so far. Looking back now, I can see I was already falling for her, so hard, but I was fighting it just as hard. Knowing what I know now, I seem like such a fool. Why on earth was I fighting this?

"And it wasn't my fault I stood you up. I was being stalked by Caius …" I cut her off with a kiss. Because I can. Because I love her. Because I never again want to be the man I was back then. And because I don't want to spend my date talking about that man.

"Next birthday, we'll all go together." I'm not sure who's birthday exactly, maybe everyone's.

"I'll look forward to it."

~TMITE~

The office is quiet. I've come in early to catch up on things. It's my first day back. Yesterday, I did a little work from home in the afternoon after a fantastic lunch date with Bella. The venue had been refined, the food delicious, and the company fantastic.

I open up my computer and start to flick through the various files, wondering just where to start, when I see the folder containing my pictures of Lisa. It's been a long time since I've opened it and looked at them. On an impulse, I click on it, and there she is, smiling back at me.

"Hi," I say tentatively. "Long time no see." I smile at her, wondering what she would say to me.

"I've met someone, but I suppose you figured that out. She's wonderful, Lisa. You'd love her. Kind, generous, but fierce and ambitious. She keeps me on my toes. And so damn sexy." I chuckle. "But I suppose that's not really what you'd want to hear about."

I pause, not too sure how to word what I suddenly find I need to tell her. She deserves to be the first to know. "I'm going to marry her. God, she's everything, and I nearly lost her. You'd think that losing you would teach me to seize the day, to not take anything for granted, but it would appear I'm not that quick a study. It took me far too long to realize what she means to me. I hope you approve. I know you always said I needed to move on once you were gone. You'd have been so pissed at me these last few years. But I'm finally waking up. Wherever you are, I hope you're happy that I'm happy again."

I smile ruefully at her picture for a while. I'm not sure what I was expecting exactly. In the movies, there'd be a mysterious breeze or a whispered sound that the leading man would take as a sign of approval. But nothing like that happened. The office stayed quiet, and her picture failed to give me any indication Lisa had heard my words and gave me her blessing. But I found I was at peace all the same. I knew Lisa. I knew she'd be happy for me. The guilt I once felt just wasn't there anymore. I'd moved past it, quietly, while talking into the night on Skype with Bella, and violently when I thought she was going to be snatched away from me with the sound of a gunshot. Lisa was my past, and Bella was my future. It was as simple as that.

I shut down the file and picked up the phone. I needed to say good morning to the woman I loved.

~TGwtSL~

Date three. And to say I'm nervous would be an understatement. And not because I'm on a promise. I reach into my pocket. Still there. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pant legs and ring the bell of her apartment. This is the first time I've been here. If I have my way, she won't be here for much longer. She's still not seen my apartment either. Fuck, how can I even be considering this? We're on our third date and neither of us has even slept over at the other's place. This is ridiculous. Except it's not. I know in my heart it's so right. Third date or three hundredth, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. No amount of time will change that.

Bella looks stunning in a strappy little black dress that shows off her legs to perfection.

"Hey, Edward." She sounds a little breathless. Was she rushing to the door?

"Hi, Edward." I hear a chorus from behind her, and I glance over to see Angela and Alice.

"Hi, girls." I briefly acknowledge them before bringing my focus back to where it belongs. "You look stunning, Bella. But I'm afraid you may be a little cold." We'll probably be outside for parts of this evening, and it's still January and pretty cold.

"No problem." She grabs a leather jacket from behind the door, and I help her slip it on. It gives her that perfect mix of innocence and sin that I've always loved about her.

I lean down to whisper into her ear, allowing my fingers to brush along her revealed collarbone. "I like this. You're a combination of sweet innocence and deadly sin. What are you going to be tonight, Isabella? An angel or the devil?"

I know I'm having an effect on her, and I love that I still can. I hope I always will.

"I think we should go," she says as she stares into my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Miss Swan." I take her hand and wave to her friends as I lead her out to my car.

Sam is driving us again tonight for two reasons. The first is it's quite a long ride, and I don't think my body is up to that just yet. The other is I think I may need a drink or two. A little Dutch courage, so to speak. I have the whole evening planned out. Except the crucial bit. I'm really not sure when I'm going to do that. I'm hoping the perfect time will present itself. I've gone over and over in my head what to say—each time it comes out different, and each time, I get a different answer. Fuck, I hope I don't mess this up. I touch the box in my pocket again for the hundredth time, making sure it's still there.

Bella squeezes my fingers that have been rubbing circles absently on the back of her hand between us. "What's up?" she asks. I realize I've not been paying her much attention, just staring out the window and worrying. I resolve to get my head back in the game.

"I'm just hoping you'll enjoy tonight," I lie.

"Where are we going?"

I smile at her. She's going to love it. I know she's going to love it. "I told you. It's a surprise."

She pouts and scowls at me. "Have I ever told you I don't like surprises?"

It breaks my mood and I laugh. "On several occasions, Bella. But, trust me; this one will be worth it. Would it help if I took your mind off the journey?"

"It may."

Challenge accepted. I could do with a little distraction myself. I lean toward her until our lips meet. I keep things gentle, allowing my hand to gently rise up her back to stroke the delicate skin at the back of her neck. She deepens the kiss, grabbing my shirt to pull me closer. I trail my kiss to her ear. Time to tease my Sugar Lips. "Did I tell you I went to the gym the other night? I was checking if I could get full use of my stomach muscles without any pain."

I feel her swallow. "And can you?" Her voice is barely a whisper. She's certainly distracted.

As I talk, I allow my tongue to gently caress her earlobe and my hand to settle on her thigh, inching slowly up under her loose skirt. "Oh, yes, Miss Swan. I'm fully able to use this body. I can do sit-ups, press-ups, abdominal crunches—you know, the kind you do when you thrust your hips forward repeatedly—with no problem."

I leave her in no doubt that I will be taking things further later as my fingers reach the top of her thigh, and I allow them to gently run up over the thin material of her underwear. I'm rewarded with a low moan.

But, unfortunately, it's time to wrap this up. "Bella?"

"Uh, huh?"

"We're here."

She looks past me, out the car window, shocked, and, if I'm not mistaken, a little pissed off. I climb out of the car before she has time to take her frustrations out on me. I've made it around the car before she seems to have composed herself, so I open her door for her and help her to climb out. I love making her like this. I love being in control of her body, but even more, I love just how responsive she is. Tonight is going to be fun. I push any other worries out of my head.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"Come." I take her by the hand and lead her toward the one story red brick building in front of us. It looks out over the most spectacular valley where the best wine grapes to grace the shores of America grow. But then, being a part owner, I may be a little biased.

Sheila has spotted our arrival, and she comes out to great us. She and her husband George are like an aunt and uncle to me. She's one of those people who live to feed and nourish those she loves. She exudes warmth, and you can't help but love her. She's dressed in her usual style: a long skirt with a blouse that's a riot of color.

"Edward, and this must be Bella." She reaches for both our hands fondly. I only told her about Bella earlier this week when I came up with this idea for tonight, but she kept me on the phone for hours asking all about her and filling me in on the gossip. She welcomes both of use like she's known us her whole life. "Please, come this way. We have everything waiting for you."

As we enter the building, Sheila continues to talk. She's one of those people who is always able to fill a silence. "George has selected some of our best from last year, as well as a couple vintage bottles for you to sample, and you've been lucky with the weather, so I've set you up for later on the veranda with a space heater." Thank goodness Bella brought her jacket, although the veranda is sheltered, and I know the heater can provide a lot of warmth, I don't want her to get cold. Sheila continues, "The views when the moon comes out are spectacular. But then, I don't need to tell you that, do I, Edward?" She looks back with a smile, and I return it. I've visited them often and commented on the lovely views, telling her over the phone how excited I was to share them with Bella, and how lucky we are tonight's a full moon.

She leads us into the building and down a flight of steps into the wine cellar that is perfectly temperature controlled to allow the wine to mature to perfection. George is waiting for us at the bar at the far end. As he sees us, he starts to pour out four glasses.

I suddenly realize I've not made any introductions. I'd better put that right. "Bella, let me introduce George and his wife, Sheila. They own and run this award-winning vineyard and winery."

"Part own," corrects George. "You know very well that if it wasn't for your generous help when Sheila got sick, we'd be out of business by now."

A few years back, Sheila had a stroke. It wasn't life threatening, but it left her needing physical therapy to get her walking again and occupational therapy to help her to do the things around the house and for the business that she used to do. It was a tough time, and her ongoing care required medication, and a lot of George's time and attention, attention they both used to dedicate to the business. The business naturally suffered without the two of them giving it their full attention, just when they needed the income from it the most.

I'd started buying my wine from them about a year prior to this happening and had grown fond of them. When I heard of their difficulties, I, at first, offered to put up the funds to allow them to hire a manager to take some pressure off George, and to pay off their mounting depts. But they weren't happy just taking the money, so we reached an agreement where I became a partner in the business. So, I'm now a part owner—I talked them down to twenty percent—of a vineyard. I'm a silent partner but one who loves to come and taste the wine.

"And you've more than payed me back in great wine since."

"Talking of which," says George, "this is the one that won gold at the Decanter awards." I'd been so happy for them when they called to let me know they'd won the award; it's a real boost for the business as well as a testament to their skills as wine makers.

"A great choice to start with; I hear it's light and fruity and almost fizzes on the tongue," I say.

"This is what they say."

I hand a glass to Bella before picking up my own as George and Sheila pick up theirs.

I raise my glass in a toast. "To great wine and great company."

Taking a sip, I can see why the wine won. It's delicious, and I could drink it all day.

"I'll leave you to it. Give me a call when you're done." I know Sheila is off to make sure our food is ready for later. She's a great cook and insisted on catering for us. As she passes, she gives my arm a small squeeze; I think she's happy to see me with someone.

"So, what do you think, Bella?"

Her eyes go wide. "It's nice?" she asks rather than states. It would appear my girl feels a little out of her depth. But there's no need. All she really needs to know is if she likes it or not.

"In what way, Bella. Give me more."

"I don't know, Edward." She sounds a little cross, and I briefly worry that I shouldn't have pushed her, but I know she has a great way with words. "I've never been wine tasting before. I know I like it. I know it's the sort of wine I could see myself drinking on a warm summer's day with my girlfriends as we put the world to rights. It's fruity, as George said, but has a little buzz to it. It's kind of exciting without being a show off like some fizzy wines."

I throw my head back and laugh. I knew she'd end up finding the perfect words to describe it in her own perfect way. She really does need to give marketing a go. "Isabella Swan, I love you. You have the most amazing way of looking at things." I turn to George. "Get that on the marketing, George. 'Exciting without being a show off.' I love it."

She looks at me suspiciously, but I don't care. I pull her in for a quick kiss. I love this woman. "You described it perfectly," I tell her as I release her.

Onward and upward. The night is young. I turn to George. "What else have you got for us?"

"Well," says George, turning to Bella with a sparkle in his eye. I think he likes her. "If you liked that one, you should really like this one." He reaches behind him and selects a bottle, making quick work of the cork and pouring some into fresh glasses. "It's a 2005."

"I good year," I add.

"It's a little heavier than the last one but still fruity and refreshing."

George and I take a taste of the wine. You can smell the layers of flavors that burst on your palate, and it has an interesting fruity aftertaste that lingers on the tongue.

I notice Bella isn't drinking. "Are you okay, Bella?" And there goes her blush. I wonder what's bothering her.

"I was just checking I was doing it right. I mean, don't you usually have to do things like swill it around and spit it out?"

I've seen the professionals taste wine, and I know exactly where she's coming from, but in all honesty, I'm just here to enjoy the wine. I really don't know much about it, but I do know what I like, and one thing I don't like is spitting out good wine. I run my thumb across her cheek and attempt to make her feel more at ease. This really isn't going how I'd hoped. I'm beginning to think this may be the worst date on record. And it was all supposed to be so perfect.

"I don't enjoy spitting, and I'm sure you don't either. We're here to enjoy the wine and perhaps find one we really like. I'd love to give you a few bottles to enjoy on that summer day with Alice and Angela, or perhaps we could enjoy a bottle or two together. All you have to worry about is if you like the wine or not. You don't need to know fancy words to describe them or what years are good or bad. That's what George is for."

"Believe me, Bella," adds on George, "you really don't need to be an expert. When Edward first visited us, he didn't know a red from a white. He pretends he knows a little now, but don't let it fool you. He still can't tell the difference between a merlot and a shiraz."

I see her visibly relax. She picks up her glass and takes a sip. I try not to put pressure on her by asking her about it, instead asking George to tell us a little about the wine. He attempts to teach us a little on how the weather in its year of production influenced the grapes, leading to a fantastic crop, as well as a spectacular wine. He is extremely knowledgeable, having worked the vines since he was a boy.

Bella listens with interest to his stories and laughs at his jokes. It's great to see her relaxing. Perhaps the date is back on track. I check the box in my pocket again. Yep, good wine, good company, followed by some good food. We're back on track.

Before I know it, we've selected a few bottles that we both like, and these are collecting at the end of the bar. We've also decided on the one we want to drink tonight, although we're both starting to act a little more relaxed as the wine starts to take effect.

Time to move on with the evening. I escort Bella up the stairs, back to the main house, where we're met by Sheila, who lets us know our food is ready.

She leads us through to a table set up on the covered terrace at the back of the building, overlooking the valley. I help Bella into her chair, and I look across the valley. It looks stunning, just as I'd hoped. The full moon is creating interesting shadows in the vines. I love this place. It's where I come when I need to unwind.

"I'll bring you out here again in the summer. This place seems to almost have a life, the feel of the place changing with each season. At the moment, it's in hibernation, but it comes alive in the summer."

"Thank you for bring me here." She takes my hand in hers and the warmth burns into my heart. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I want to share everything with you. You're my everything. My life, my future. I love you." This feels right. Is now the time? God, I hope she says yes. I check for the ring one more time and take a deep breath. Yes, this feels right. I hope she says yes. Yes, I'm fully aware I've already through that! But, fuck, I hope she says yes. "Bella …"

"Spiced potted crab with soda bread."

Fuck! Good timing, Sheila. But maybe it's for the best. I mean, what if she said no, and we'd have to either sit here and make polite conversation during the meal, or make our excuses and offend Sheila. No, this is for the best. I'll do it at the end of the meal. That'll be much better.

I look down at my plate. It looks, and smells, delicious.

"Thank you." It's about all I can manage at the moment.

The food is good and Bella tucks in with gusto, making sounds that on any other occasion would get me seriously aroused, but tonight, my mind is in too much turmoil. I take a few bites, but my stomach is in knots. I check the box again. I'm beginning to wonder if tonight is really the best time. It's not like we can't wait. We've got plenty of time. Except, I don't want to wait. I know what I want, and I see no point in delaying letting her know my intentions. But if she's not ready. If I have to, I can wait. But what if it's an outright no? What if she has no intention of ever taking our relationship that far? I know I'm not the easiest person to get on with at times, and I've put her through shit to get to this point. Why on earth would she say yes to me?

I'm broken out of my reverie by a squeeze of my hand. I look up into Bella's eyes. She looks concerned. I must be worrying her. I glance down at my plate and realize I've hardly eaten more than a bite or two, and I don't remember a thing we may have talked about. Have we been talking at all? This is supposed to be a perfect date. Get back in the game, Edward. I try and give her a smile and lock my fingers with hers.

"I love you, Bella. Why have you put up with my bullshit these past few months?"

She smiles, and it looks a lot more genuine than I'm sure mine did. "I love you," she says, like it explains everything. Then her smile gets even wider. "Besides, there were some distinct benefits to putting up with your moody ass. One being the fine ass itself. If I didn't think it would go straight to your head, I'd tell you how much I enjoy the way that ass looks in your suits. But do you know the best thing about your ass? I don't just get to look at it. Oh, no, I get to touch."

I raise my eyebrows at her as I feel her foot start to run up my leg.

"And not just the ass. I get to touch your long muscular legs, I can run my hands through the sexiest hair on any man alive, across that jaw that could cut ice, over your magnificent broad shoulders, down you well-toned chest and abdomen, and then down to my favorite playground." So, this speech is certainly helping to bolster my ego, and the foot, that has now reached its target area, is certainly distracting me from my worries. But Sheila is around somewhere.

"Bella! Sheila has gone to a lot of trouble for us. I'd hate to have to abandon dinner and drag you off to a private place to teach you a lesson about teasing me."

She doesn't stop though. Instead, she increases the pressure, and it feels so good. But I can't do this with Sheila here. "You do realize I'll make you pay for this later, don't you? Later, when I get you back to my apartment and get that tantalizing dress off you. When I'm able to run my hands all over your delectable body. Then I'm going to make you beg. Tonight, Bella, when you come to my place after this date because, make no mistake, you will be coming back with me, I'll have all night to play with you, to tease you. You'll be my little plaything." With that, I remove her foot, letting it fall back to the floor. She's looking as sexy at fuck as she licks her lips, and I know she's thinking about later. Perhaps we should just go back home now?

Saved by Sheila, again.

She gives me a questioning look as she picks up my plate, so I reassure her it was delicious. Then she lays down our next course, baked garlic parmesan chicken. I make an effort to eat more this time. I don't want either of the ladies here tonight worrying about me. I also make more of an effort to engage Bella in conversation. And I only check on the ring once or twice. Well, perhaps three times.

We make it through dessert, and I'm still in two minds. Could I handle her rejection?

As Sheila clears away our plates, I ask if we could take a walk around the vines, and she readily agrees. I need a little time to clear my head.

I'm blabbering on about how the vines are cared for. I'm not sure she's listening. Suddenly, she stops. I turn and look at her, not sure what to expect.

"Are you going to start talking? Because I know there's something wrong. You've been up and down like a yo-yo tonight, and it's starting to worry me. Have I done something? Is there something wrong? Tell me, Edward, or you can take me home now." She's pissed. I need to put this right. I look around at the wonderful scene around us. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"It is," she agrees, but she sounds impatient. I'm going to do this. Now. I know I am. I just need a moment or two more. She lets out a sigh.

"Bear with me, please," I say, squeezing her hands in mine. "You've had a good night?"

"I've had a wonderful night when you've not been distant and distracted."

"I'm sorry about that. I've just been thinking about something. I'm still not convinced I'm doing the right thing. No, that's wrong. I know I'm doing the right thing. I've never been surer about anything. I'm just not convinced the timing is right."

"Will you just spit it out, Edward. I'm going crazy here."

I watch as a look of total shock crosses her face as I slip down to one knee and pull the ring box from my pocket. I hope it's good shock.

"Bella Swan, I love you with all my heart. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I think you want the same thing too. I know you're not ready for marriage, and you're probably going to say no, or ask me to wait, and believe me, if you do, I'll wait forever to make you mine. But, please, consider it. We can have as long or short an engagement as you like. Saying yes doesn't mean you have to give anything up. You can still have your career, your independence. I'm not asking you to start knocking out babies and become a 1950's housewife, although I'd love to have kids with you someday. Fuck, this is all too soon, isn't it? We've only been on three dates for fuck's sake. But, Bella, I know what I want, and if being shot and nearly dying has taught me anything, it's that you have to seize life and make the most of every moment. I don't want to wait to ask you; I want you to know how I feel now. I want you to know this is forever for me."

I stop talking, realizing I've been blabbering. I hope it made some sort of sense. I hope she realizes how much she means to me.

"Have you finished?" she asks.

"I think so." Now I just have to wait for her answer. I hope she says yes. The silence stretches. It's killing me. I need an answer. I hope she says yes. "What are you thinking?"

"Was there a question in that speech somewhere?"

I smile. Did I not actually ask her? "I believe I may have skipped that part. Bella Swan, would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife? Will you marry me?"

That has to be a good sign, right? If she's asking me to actually ask her? But then she's silent again. She's going to say no. She's going to ask me to wait. I don't think I can take a no.

"I'll wait for you. If you say you're not ready. But, please, don't say no. Say someday."

Her hand caresses my cheek. "Edward, I love you so much. I never dreamed I'd be getting proposed to in a vineyard at this stage of my life, but I also never imagined you'd be part of my life. You're right. I'm not ready to get married; the idea terrifies me, but you're also right that life is for living, not for putting off until tomorrow." She reaches out and takes the ring box from my hand. I notice her hand is shaking slightly. She must be nervous too.

"It was my grandmother's," I tell her. "It may need to be resized, but I thought it was perfect for you." And it is. It's a single emerald surrounded by a row of diamonds.

"It's beautiful," she whispers.

"Just like you." Please say yes.

She slips it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. "It fits perfectly." It certainly does. Does this mean she's saying yes?

"Bella, I'm dying here. I need an answer. Will you marry me?"

She frowns at me and then joins me kneeling on the cold ground between the vines and cradles my face in her hands. "Of course, I'll marry you. I love you."

Thank fuck for that. Before she can take it back, I kiss her and pull her close. If I have my way, I'll never stop kissing this woman. Fuck. She said yes. We're getting married.

As we break apart, I smile at her, and I'm sure the relief is written all over my face. "Thank fuck for that. God, I love you."

Then I kiss her again, and I keep kissing her until she reminds me we're sitting on the dirt in the middle of January. I help her to her feet and take her straight to my car. I need to get her home now. When I first encountered Bella in that elevator, I never imagined the affect she'd have on my life. On me. As we drive home, I think about the future as I hold her hand and feel the ring on her finger. This woman will soon be my wife, my future, my everything, and I couldn't be happier.

The end.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the end of the main story. I'm working on an Epi, but it may still be a little way off I'm afraid. I hope you've enjoyed reading. I've loved reading your reviews and I want to take the time to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks must also go out to Alice's White Rabbit, who has stuck with me to make sure what I put out is readable. She has been such a help in making this story what it is.**

 **I'm not working on anything new at the moment: time is really not my friend. But I hope to get back into it soon. I have a couple stories bouncing around my head, waiting to burst out. So watch this space and look out for more at some point in the future.**


End file.
